Stereotypes
by rebmarie90
Summary: Elizabeth is a young single mom of 2. Abandoned by the twin's father when she found out at 17. She has risen from it and runs a daycare and lives just a few doors down from her sister Jane and her fiance Charles. It is at their wedding that she meets William Darcy. The judgmental jerk who points out all the problems of a young girl raising kids without a father. *Changed Rating*
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hopefully I have cleared up the confusion on her age between this chapter and chapter 3! Thanks to the reviewers who pointed it out! 3**

Eliza and Ezra sat at the foot of their mother's bed waiting for her to wake up. They didn't make a sound, just stared at her. It was perhaps their favorite way to wake her up on the weekends.

When she started stirring in her sleep they fought back their snickers and moved closer to her face waiting for her to wake up with a jump again. It was a routine they had, every Saturday this was how they woke her up.

Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open and when she saw 2 pairs of green eyes staring at her she jumped. "Oh my!" Her hand flew to her heart and she let out a deep breath and closed her eyes again and her twins laughed at her. Every Saturday for the last three years this was the way her children woke her up.

She opened one eye has their laughter started to subside and pulled them both in for a hug and started tickling them. It was a nice little routine they had. Eliza and Ezra were in 2nd grade and Elizabeth managed a day care. It worked out just fine because then she didn't have to worry about after and before school care for them. They just came to her work for both. She was able to have weekends off to be with them.

After she and the kids had their little fun they laid in her bed panting from all the excitement.

"Alright guys, get on out of here and let me get dressed and I will come out and make breakfast." The little ones rolled off her bed and ran out of her room as she started her morning routine.

Elizabeth spent the last 7 ½ years raising the two of them on her own. Five of those years she lived with her mom. Once the kids started school she decided it was time to live on her own, being 23, almost 24 at the time, she needed it. It took her three years to really get comfortable living on her own. Even now at 26, it was still hard at times, but only because it could get lonely when the kids were in bed.

Her older sister lived just a few doors over in the same apartment complex with her fiance and would come over every Sunday, usually. This week however, Jane was in England with Charles. She was finally meeting his family and friends.

Charles had come to America two years ago to manage the American launch of Pemberly International Shoppes. It was his best friend's company. They were a branch of malls all over England and now they were crossing the pond to take over America. Jane was the assistant to the architect in charge of the three story mall. It was kind of a love at first sight sort of deal.

Elizabeth smiled at the memory of her sister sitting on her couch one night gushing about this guy who was just perfect. Charles really was perfect for her.

"Mama! Whats taking so long?!" seven-year-old Ezra called into her room. "We are hungry and want pancakes!"

She stepped out of her bathroom and looked at the little green eyed, browned haired boy and his twin sister, as they stood in her doorway.

"Is that how you get what you want? Now I am thinking that we will have cereal and milk after that." She said as she took her own brown hair out of its braid and ran a brush through it.

"No mom. I'm sorry. Please, can we still have pancakes?" Ezra turned on his puppy face. Eliza followed suit.

"Fine. Now let me brush my teeth and I will be right out."

Once she stepped into the kitchen of her little apartment, Elizabeth turned on some music and started singing along as her started cooking some bacon and she had Eliza and Ezra start making the pancake mix. They all danced around the kitchen singing along. Saturday morning was always a good morning.

Jane's wedding was approaching fast. There was just a few months left and today Elizabeth had to pick Jane and Charles up at the airport. She was going to drop Charles and the kids off at the apartment and she and Jane were heading to the bridal shop for Jane's final fitting. As long as everything fit, Jane would be bringing her dress home today.

"How was London?" Elizabeth asked after the kids and Charles had been dropped off.

"It was amazing! His sister was so nice, I think you would really like her. His friend, William, is a little guarded but still quite nice. He doesn't speak much. He will be flying in next week to start the dance lessons with you." Jane rushed the last part and held her breath waiting for her sister's reaction. She didn't tell her about the dance lessons, she knew she wouldn't agree.

"Dance lessons? What are you talking about? Why do I need to take dance lessons?" Elizabeth was trying very hard to keep her cool. Why would Jane drop this on her while she was driving?

Jane didn't say anything. She just bit her bottom lip.

"Jane, why are there going to be dance lessons?" Elizabeth asked knowing that she wasn't going to like the answer.

"It was mom's only request. She didn't interfere in anything. She just wants a waltz. Charles and I, you and William, and dad and her. How could I deny her that? She has been so good about this and hasn't been over bearing at all."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes but had to agree that their mother had been surprisingly calm about all of this.

"Fine. What day and time?" she grunted as she parked her car.

"Next Saturday at 10am. Bring the kids."

"Why? They will be bored. Lydia and Kitty would love to watch them."

"Well, Charles and I were thinking that it would be cute if the flower girl and ring bearer dance with us."

Elizabeth thought about it. It would be a cute picture, but would they not fight long enough to do it.

"Fine." Was all she said as the two sisters walked in to the shop.

"Miss Jane! Miss Elizabeth!" The plump woman hugged them both.

"Mrs. Jones! I am so excited! I can't wait to try it on!" Jane said.

"I think you will be able to take today. It is going to look fantastic on you!"

Elizabeth was quite the whole time. She wasn't one for all this gushing and exaggeration. Jane was good at it though. She was way to kind.

She followed them to the back and sat down on the bench by the fitting room where Jane was trying on her dress one last time.

The curtain opened and Jane stepped out in a white strapless a-line gown. It was very simple with a little bit of pleating that went diagonal along the bodice. It had a sweetheart neck line with a little bit of sparkle. Jane made the dress look amazing. She had dark blonde hair that matched their father's. She was such a classic beauty and unknowingly left several broken hearts in middle and high school. She could have been a model and was approached by several agencies. She never saw the appeal, but she was stunning. Her eyes were blue, like their mother's. It was such a perfect combination.

"Oh Jane! It is perfect!" Elizabeth grabbed her sister's hands and fought back tears. Every time they did something that involved the wedding, the realization that Jane was going to be moving on sank in.

"Oh Lizzie! Please don't cry!" Jane had an even harder time fighting back her tears. She was going to miss her sister so much.

Mrs. Jones hugged both the girls at once and cried with them.


	2. Chapter 2

Elizabeth didn't hear her front door open as she and the kids danced around the kitchen, singing into the spatulas. She was doing the monkey when she turned around and say Jane and Charles staring at her with grins on their faces. They were dressed and ready to go while Elizabeth and the kids were still in their pjs.

"Charles, what is the hold up?" A deep voice came behind the couple.

Charles turned to the new comer and allowed him to walk into the door way of his soon-to-be sister's apartment.

Music blasting, Elizabeth just stood there in shock as Eliza and Ezra ran up to their aunt.

"Elizabeth, I would like to introduce you to my best friend, and you dance partner, William Darcy."

"Dance partner?! Oh shit! That is today!" Elizabeth ran to her room without saying a word.

"Auntie Jane, who is that?" Eliza said as she hid from the tall man with the dark eyes and dark hair.

"Liz, that would be Mr. Darcy. He and your mommy are going to dance together when Charles and I get married."

Ezra walked up to the tall man and circled him. The adults all stared at him in amusement.

"I don't know if I like this guy, Charles." Ezra looked at him seriously. Their mom had never had a man come to their home before, besides their grandpa and Charles. She never went out on a date and focused on them.

"I think he's cute." Eliza said from behind Jane.

William stood there in shock not knowing what to say about or to these children that were sizing them up.

Jane and Charles just laughed.

"Eliza! Ezra! You need to get dressed!" Elizabeth called from her bedroom. The two children ran off in the opposite direction and to their rooms just as she emerged from hers.

"The food! We haven't had breakfast yet!" Elizabeth turned off the stove and grabbed up the bacon that was cooked already, tossed the rest in the fridge and did the same with the pancake batter.

"You are bringing the food with you?" William asked.

Elizabeth stopped what she was doing and looked at him for the first time. He was tall, and had dark hair and dark brown eyes, very handsome but he had this air of pride and judgment about. The way he asked the question made her instantly dislike him.

"Do you expect the kids and I to starve during dance lessons?" She said with a slight tint of malice.

William just looked at her. She was kind of a mess. He brown hair tied back in a sloppy ponytail. Her shirt was faded with some sort of super hero on it and her jeans were faded.

"Mama! I can't find my tutu!" Eliza yelled from her room before William could reply. She ran down the hall into the little girls room.

"She isn't touchy at all, is she?" William said with a shake of his head.

"Oh she isn't bad. She just gets a little flustered when she is rushed." Jane said when Ezra came out and pulled her into his room.

"Auntie Jane! I need help!" He said while dragging her.

"Charles, this is ridiculous. What kind of family are you marrying into?"

"It isn't about her family. They are a little eccentric but it is worth it. She is worth it. Besides Elizabeth and the kids are really great. They are probably the best part of her family. Lizzie can be a bit of a mess sometimes but she has a pretty hectic life."

"Well that is what happens when you have kids." William rolled his eyes and surveyed the room. When his eyes came back to the hallway where Elizabeth and Jane had gone down with the kids, he saw her staring at him. Her little girl holding her hand dressed in a shirt similar to her mother's with pink tights and a pink tutu.

"What is your name again? Darcy?" She said as she walked up to him. She was probably a foot and a half shorter than him but the look she gave him probably gave her a few more inches in height.

"Eliza why don't you come with me and get you in the car, ok?" Charles held his hand out to the little girl who was practically her mother's twin. Her hair was the same brown color but it had loose curls where her mom had straight hair.

"Okay." She said as she bashfully walked around the tall stranger and held on to Charles hand. Before they walked out the door she turned to William and said "I think mama is going to put you in time out."

Charles let out a laugh. William smiled at her and said "Well, I think I can talk her out of it." The little girl shook her head at him.

"She is a sucker for the puppy face." She said as she walked away.

"Liz! Don't tell him that!" Ezra yelled as he ran past William. "He can't know our secrets!" Ezra must look more like his dad. That is what everyone assumed anyways. He had the same eyes as his mom and sister, and straight hair like his mom but his hair was more red. He was a few inches taller than his sister and had freckles all over his face. William wondered if their dad was Irish. Ezra was wearing a football jersey and jeans.

Jane and Charles laughed as they walked the kids to the car.

"So, Darcy." Elizabeth said as she grabbed an apple at two bananas to go with the bacon. "You have kids?"

"No, and William, please."

"I didn't think so. If you aren't a parent don't assume you know what comes with it, Darcy. When you have kids, please feel free to assume away." She grabbed her keys and showed him the door.

"I didn't mean to-"

"No, you people never mean to be heard." She said as she locked the door behind them.

William was grateful when he realized that they had to ride in separate cars. Jane decided to ride with her sister and the kids and William rode with Charles.

"You get yelled at?" Charles asked as they drove down the interstate.

"It isn't my fault she has a stick up her ass." William retorted.

"She has dealt with a lot of people judging her for being a teen mom. She had to make herself tough for it."

"That is what happens when you open your legs at a young age." William said trying to make himself feel better for saying what he said in her house. Instead he earned a slap on the backside of his head.

"You can be one stupid son-of-a-bitch sometimes, Will." Charles just shook his head "You need to not put your foot in your mouth while you are here. At least try and control yourself for the wedding. Once that is over you will never have to see her again and you two can forget about each other. This is my wedding man! Can't you just not be socially awkward for the time that you are around other people?"

William rode in silence the rest of the way. He wasn't sure if he was mad at his friend for hitting him in the head or that his friend had spoke the truth so bluntly. William really had no filter sometimes. It didn't always seem to be a bad thing but then again people, women mainly, threw themselves at him. That was mainly because he had money. It was rather annoying, some women he could get rid of by acting this way. It had started to become a habit.

Jane ended up driving Elizabeth's car. Whatever William had said to make her so mad wasn't good. This was going to be a long process.

"He is awful! I don't know how Charles can be friends with such a snob!" Elizabeth couldn't hold it in any longer. If she didn't get it out now she would unleash on him during the dance lesson and that wouldn't be good. It would just put more stress on Jane. Not that venting right now would help, but it still was better than cursing the man out in front of several people, including her parents and Charles sister and her friend Colin.

"What happened?"

"I walked in on him saying something about my needing to get a handle on my life because I had kids and shouldn't be such a mess."

"Is that what he really said?"

"It was implied."

"Mama, did he make you mad?" Eliza said. She was a timid girl who didn't like conflict. Elizabeth named her after herself. She was inspired by an old TV show. She didn't use her exact name, she loved Eliza. It was always a favorite of hers. Eliza Rose Bennett. It was a perfect name.

"I wont let it get to me, honey. I promise."

"Good. I like him." Elizabeth smiled. Her daughter was so much more like Jane.

"I don't. He seems like a know it all."

"Ezra!" Jane was shocked at her nephew. She really shouldn't be. He was so much like his mother. Apparently Elizabeth liked to name her kids after TV characters. Ezra William Bennett. Jane let out a giggle from the irony of his middle name.

"What is so funny?" Elizabeth looked at her sister.

"Oh nothing. This is just going to be an interesting experience."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys are so great! I am so excited at all of the feedback! I am so grateful for all the reviews and comments. A Guest mentioned that they felt Elizabeth is over reacting and there is a reason for that, it will come out eventually, I promise! I can't make any promise on days that I will update because it is a bit of a sporadic thing for me but all the feedback does help motivate me. Like Elizabeth, I have children as well so it isn't always possible (mine aren't twins though). **

Before Elizabeth stepped into the dance studio she took a deep breath. She had decided in the car not to let him get to her. She was past this and all the judgments that came with her being a teen mom. She was now 26, she was no longer a teenager. She was a responsible adult who lived on her own with her children. She needed to get past it so that her sister and Charles could have a nice wedding.

She surveyed room from a distance. Eliza was standing behind Charles staring at his friend, Ezra was standing next to Jane and Charles giving him a look that was meant to threaten him. William was talking to the couple.

William was a nice looking guy, very professional looking. He was in a button down shirt and a pair of nice slacks. They were probably very expensive. She couldn't help but stare at him as she wondered if he even owned a pair of jeans and a plain t-shirt. She dropped her gaze when he made eye contact with her.

"Mama, can't I dance with you instead of that guy dancing with you?" Ezra came running up to her. "I think Liz wants to dance with him anyways." He shot the guy a dirty look.

"When we get home, you can practice with me. For now though, this is how we have to do it. It is for Auntie's wedding after all." She looked over at Eliza who was no longer standing behind her soon-to-be-uncle. She was talking to his friend who was now kneeling at her level. She took Ezra's hand and walked him over to where the two of them were after he nodded his head in agreement.

William and Charles had made it to the dance studio before Jane and her sister. He was still feeling a little ashamed for saying what he did in the car. _I guess I have to make the best of it. She is so touchy though. _He thought to himself. At that moment Jane and her sister walked in. Jane and the kids came over to him and Charles right away. Elizabeth hung back. _It is for Charles. It is his wedding._

He looked down the kids that were standing with them. Eliza was looking at him from behind Charles. She was so shy, it was really cute. Her brother was not happy with him. Why?

"Don't get any funny idea's while your dancing with my mom." The little boy said. He must be really protective.

"Don't worry. I wont, sir." William was trying very hard not to laugh at the little boy who was being protective of him mom. "I mean it! I am taking karate!" Jane let out a chuckle and the little boy gave her a dirty look as he ran off to his mom. It was then that William realized that Elizabeth was looking at him. She was pretty, just not the kind of pretty that he usually interacted with.

"I don't think Ezra wants you to dance with our mom." Eliza said in a small voice, he almost didn't hear it.

"I think you are right." He said as he knelt down to look at her at eye level. "I don't know why though."

"You are the first guy, besides Char-" She was cut off by Ezra and her mom.

"What are you two talking about?" Elizabeth said looking down at them.

He looked up at her slowly. She had a nice shape to her legs, they weren't chicken legs. Her hips were a little bit wider from carrying two children, but it wasn't unattractive. It gave her shape that a lot of women now didn't have. She was by no means out of shape. Her shirt clung to her body, but it wasn't tight. He could tell that she worked out. He found himself wondering if she had abs or not. His eyes kept moving up till he got to her eyes. They were a very bright green. She didn't have a bit of make up on and he could see every flaw, but it was quite refreshing.

"Mama! Next time we come, you need to wear a tutu too! I think it will look so nice when you dance!" Eliza said totally forgetting their conversation.

William cleared his throat as he stood.

"Janie!" Came the shrill voice of their mother. "Charles!"

"Mom!" Jane walked over to her and gave her a hug while Charles shook hands with the man standing next to her.

William watched Elizabeth's face. She must be embarrassed by her parents, or at least her mother. Who wouldn't be? She was a very loud woman.

"Lizzie! Oh Lizzie!" The woman yelled waving her hands in the air.

Elizabeth let out a deep breath as the kids ran towards their grandparents.

"Mom! Dad!" She said as she hugged them both. She was a little more affectionate to her dad than her mom.

"Lizzie dear, who is that handsome man that you were talking to?" Her mom whispered in her ear.

"That is Charles best man, William." She flushed a little.

"He and mama have to dance." Ezra said. "She wont dance with me instead." He said to his grandfather.

"Well, why don't you and I go size him up?" Jane and Elizabeth's father was an English teacher at the high school.

He and Ezra went to talk to William and their mother followed close behind. Jane and Elizabeth looked at each other and followed quickly to save him from their mother.

After they were all paired up, a tall woman with long blonde hair walked in with a very flamboyant man.

"Caroline! Colin!" Jane said as she walked up to them.

"Jane dear!" The two said in unison.

Elizabeth shuddered at that. There was something creepy about that.

"Did you two get settled in your hotel ok? I am so glad you guys could make it!"

"Oh darling, we wouldn't miss it for anything." Caroline said as her eyes searched the room. She stopped on Elizabeth who was standing next to William and her kids.

Elizabeth didn't miss the look between Caroline and Colin after they looked at her. This was going to be a long day indeed.

Charles made all the introductions. Caroline was very friendly with William. She gave him this look that must been an attempt at being alluring. William only stiffened up, Eliza said something.

"Miss, what is wrong with your face?"

Everyone fought a laugh and tried to hide their smiles. Caroline however, only gave the little girl a dirty look and then looked at her mother. Before she could even make a remark Elizabeth spoke up.

"Caroline dear, you shouldn't squint your eyes like that, they might wrinkle. Imagine what my daughter would have to say then." Ezra just smiled at his mom while Eliza wasn't sure how to react. Had she said something wrong? She was only worried because the lady looked like she was trying to hold in a fart.

There was a clap from the back of the studio as the teachers came out.

"Everyone please stand next to your partners! My name is Julie and this is my husband Micheal. We are learning the waltz today, correct?" Everyone nodded.

"Where is my bride and groom?" Julie's husband asked.

Jane and Charles raised their hands.

"Good. Come up here please. I will use you to show posture."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Once again I would like to thank you all for the feedback and reviews. **

**There was comment by a guest that I would like to address. They pointed out that I may have messed up the age of Elizabeth in ch 3 and ch 1. I have gone back and hopefully fixed the misunderstanding. I will right now as well: Elizabeth was 23 when she finally moved out on her own. This is happening 3 years after. Please let me know if there is anything else that I need to clarify, I really do appreciate it! 3**

She tried her best to let go of what she had heard him say in her door way about parenting and be friendly for Jane's sake. William expensive-pants Darcy, although those expensive tight-ass pants were hiding a fine fine ass, didn't want any part of a conversation and acted like she was some sort of disease. Half the time he seemed to be holding his breath.

William already knew how to do the waltz. Charles still insisted on him being here. Elizabeth kept trying to make small talk with him. Small talk. If she hadn't been trying to speak she wouldn't have stepped on his toes or tripped or any of those things. If it was anyone else but Charles, he certainly wouldn't be putting up with this.

Elizabeth apologized the first few times for messing up, but after several eye rolls and grunts from tight-ass, she gave up on the pleasantries and the trying.

Once the class of over she had her evening planned: a nice hot bubble bath and a glass of wine. A great way to relax this awful mess away. She made her plan to do that after she had the kids in bed. She even picked out the music she was going to listen to. Now, if only she didn't have to sit through this meal with the happy couple, Caroline, Colin and William. Her parents had to leave due to a call from their neighbor about Lydia and Kitty and two extra sets of legs that most certainly weren't female.

Oh the looks from William, Caroline and Colin when Mrs. Bennett made the announcement.

"Elizabeth," Caroline was sitting across from her and between Colin and William. "Colin and I were admiring your _lovely _daughter's outfit." Such malice for such a small child. Elizabeth wasn't sure if she was grateful for the phone call that took Jane and Charles away from the table, or if she was going to be contemplating several ways she could torture her friend Carlos for calling at such a time.

"Mama let's us pick our own clothes on the weekends!" Eliza said in a shy voice.

"How sweet, and does _mama, _let you go to school like this?" Colin didn't look at Eliza, but at Caroline. They shared a look and Elizabeth knew that they were toying with her daughter. Caroline's pride had been hurt back at the dance studio by Eliza. This was pay back. They were teasing her, just in a way that a seven-year-old can't understand. However, it was a way that Elizabeth could.

"Isn't it just sweet, William, that Elizabeth let's her children play dress up when they go out in public?" Caroline looked at Elizabeth with a raise of her eyebrows. This bitch didn't seem to realize the kind of mom she was challenging.

William looked at the children sitting on both sides of their mother. Eliza was wearing a very similar top to Elizabeth's. The tutu didn't match the shirt at all.

"She dresses like her mom." His remark received giggles from the bitches sitting next to him.

"Well, she wouldn't want to look like she had a stick up her ass." Elizabeth smiled as the bitches stopped laughing.

"What do you mean by that?" Caroline tossed her napkin from her lap to her plate. Colin was so stunned he didn't know what to do. William shared a look with the now blushing Eliza. He could tell she wasn't happy right now. Did she realize what he hadn't until just now? Did she understand that Caroline and Colin had been teasing her and her mother? If she didn't, her brother sure did because he spoke up.

"She means that you're a bitch." Everyone stared at Ezra. "We wear uniforms to school. _Mama, _lets us dress how we want when we aren't in school. She says we can't always _blend in!" _

Eliza looked at her brother with watery eyes. Yeah, the little girl knew it. That is why her brother stepped in.

Elizabeth's face grew a little red due to a mix of emotions; anger for the fact that they tried to tease her children, that she fell right into their trap and put her own kids there, embarrassment that her son just cursed, he was way too much like her, and hurt that they knew it was happening. They weren't so innocent minded as she thought they were.

William didn't like this. It wasn't fair the position Elizabeth and her kids were just put in. He didn't agree with the idea of kids being raised with out both parents, but damn. What did she do to deserve that? What did her kids do?

"Carlos worries too much!" Jane said as she and Charles walked back into the restaurant.

"Tell him he will be getting a call from me later. The kids and I have to go home." Elizabeth went fishing for some money from her purse.

"No, you can't be going already?" Jane asked.

"I am not feeling so good. I guess I shouldn't have had all that bacon before the lesson today." She said dryly as she threw some money on the table.

"Oh, well," Jane looked at her sister who refused to look at her. "Charles and already picked up the bill. Here." She gave her sister back the money. "I'll see you when I get home, ok?"

Elizabeth gave her sister a hug and she left with her kids behind her. Ezra holding his sister's hand the whole way. They were just like their mom and aunt, always there for each other.

Once the kids were finally asleep Elizabeth punched Carlos's number into her phone.

"Hey MILF!" Carlos screeched, piercing Elizabeth's ear drum.

"Bitch, bring yourself and some double stuffed Oreo's to my house. Now."

"You are mega touchy right now. What you flinging the b-word around for?"

"You get here soon and I can tell you before I am passed from drinking for two."

Elizabeth hung up on her friend. She and Carlos had met in college, at a gay bar. Elizabeth of there for a friend's 21st birthday. He was there for the first time with his friends as a coming out celebration for him.

Carlos walked through Elizabeth's front door. She wasn't there. He shut her door and then heard the music. Dixie Chicks.

He found her in the tub with bubbles and a glass of wine. She was singing along to "Goodbye Earl."

"Who the hell pissed you off?" He said sitting his rear on the lid of her toilet.

"Caroline and Colin."

"Who?"

"Jane's sister-in-law and her GBF."

"What did they do?"

Elizabeth told the story between sips of wine, and between mouthfuls of cookies.

"Those bitches!" Carlos started shoving his mouth full of cookies as well. He had already started on the wine before Elizabeth even began.

"I felt like such a dick in so many ways Carli!" Elizabeth pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. "I let them coax me into it! I should have stopped! Ezra was the one who shut them up."

"How'd he do that?"

"He called her a bitch." She said with a smile. "I know I shouldn't be proud of that, but damn it! It was so great to see the look on their faces! They didn't know what to say! If Jane and Charles hadn't of come back in right after that, I don't know what would have happened. The funniest part of it all was that Darcy just sat there stunned."

"Ezra is every bit of you and none of that dip shit red head he got his looks from."

"Don't I know it."

"Speaking of looks, how do you like Darcy? I heard rumor that he is hot stuff."

"He is nice to look at it. Not worth much beyond that."

"Sometimes, a pretty face is all you need." Carlos wiggled his eyes brows at her. "When was the last time something besides a vibrator went between those long legs of yours?"

"Carlos!" She splashed water at him.

"Just saying, sex doesn't always have to equal babies."

"Give me my towel please." She said as she rolled her eyes at him.

**A/N: It took me a few tries with this chapter. I was up very late last night working on it and then tossed it all tonight and rewrote it. I am very nervous about it so please be nice! 3**


	5. Chapter 5

** A/N: Aww shucks guys! Ya'll are giving me all these warm and fuzzy feelings. I am so happy that you all are enjoying it! I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the last one! **

"What happened to Eliza? She looked so upset." Jane said as she watched her sister drive away.

"She wasn't allowed to have dessert." Colin said simply. Caroline let a smile slip before turning it into a yawn.

William shot the two of them a look that sent chills of their spines, and not in a good way.

"William, is everything alright?" Charles said as he gave a hesitant look between is best friend and his sister, who suddenly looked ashamed instead of smug.

"Yes, I am just ready to get back to my room. I have a lot of business I have to attend to."

"Alright, we will drop Caroline and Colin off at their hotel." Jane said. She didn't know what happened but it definitely required a stop by Elizabeth's. William may have been staying in the guest room of their apartment, but chances are he wouldn't speak. You bring Elizabeth some sort of baked good, and she was usually putty in your hands.

When they got back to the apartment complex, Jane was getting ready to head to Elizabeth's when she saw Carlos walking in with oreo's. Tonight wasn't the time to talk to Elizabeth. Tomorrow morning she would stop by, Elizabeth liked those over the chocolate chip cookies Jane had to offer. She wasn't going to get anything out of her tonight. She should have known to grab those at the store instead of these. What ever had Elizabeth upset was not a any type of baked good thing.

"Char, would you like to help me make some blondies?" Jane asked as she started gathering the supplies needed to make Elizabeth's favorite baked dessert- cake batter blondies.

William had excused himself to his room right when they returned to the apartment. He tried burying himself in some sort of document that his assistant had e-mailed to him, but it was no good. The scene at the restaurant kept playing in his head.

Caroline had baited them all in. Colin was a willing participant, but Elizabeth, her children and William himself had not been. He smiled at the fact that the little boy had no problem shutting that barbie's mouth up. Caroline was pretty, but her boobs had been enhanced two sizes too big for her body and her hair, while naturally blonde, had been dyed to an almost white blonde. William knew that she was, for lack of a better word, a bitch. He just had no idea that she would go after a child like that.

William laid in his bed thinking about what he had said in the car. At that moment he had been no better than Caroline. That made him feel pathetic. He didn't step up and defend the family when he knew he should have. What kind of man was he? Right now, he didn't feel like one at all. How was he going to make up for it?

"William," Jane knocked on his door.

"Yeah?" He sat up in his bed and grabbed his laptop.

"Charles and I are going to run up to the store real fast. I have to pick up a few ingredients for Elizabeth's favorite dessert."

"Ok. Is everything alright?" Why did Elizabeth need dessert? She had some while they were eating.

"Oh, yeah. I just wanted to have something when I went over to her house tomorrow to try and pry information out of her. Besides, if she wont break, the kids will." She eyed him for a moment. She knew that he knew what happened. She watched him as his eyes fell from her face. She didn't know William well enough, but that was definitely a sign that he knew and he wasn't pleased with himself.

"Anyways, I wanted to know if you needed anything while we were there?" She said changing the subject.

"No, I'm fine." He gave her a small smile "Thank you."

Once the happy couple left, he decided that a shower would help him get his mind off of the incident. That was stupid. Not only did it keep replaying in his mind, but Elizabeth did. Her face. The way she had smiled before it had happened when she and her sister shared a few inside jokes. She had very pretty eyes. They were quite captivating, especially when she was smiling. Her face when Caroline and Colin attacked her and her children was still lovely, her eyes were still captivating but not like they were when she smiled. She was hiding something behind them. It wasn't anger, she was showing that with no problem. What was it?

After he got out of the shower he tried to relax. He picked up a book, played some music, even tried meditating. Nothing would help ease his mind about it all. He had no choice, he had to go talk to her and apologize for his role in it. He even felt he needed to apologize for how he acted at the dance studio.

He slipped on his sweat pants, a plain white shirt and his flip flops. Before he knew it, he was knocking on Elizabeth's door. _Crap. _What was he thinking? This was a stupid idea. He was just getting ready to turn back when the door opened.

"Uh, I think I knocked on the wrong door." He as he looked at the man standing in front of him. He was average height, medium build. He had short black hair and brown eyes.

"It could be the right door." The man looked him up and down. William let out an exasperated breath.

"Carlos, are you leaving?" Elizabeth's voice came from inside the apartment.

"Oh no, baby. I was just admiring this nice piece of candy that knocked on your door." Carlos said without taking his eyes off of William.

Elizabeth took the door from her friend and opened so she could see who he was talking about.

"Darcy." Elizabeth's face was one of pure shock.

"Darcy! Oh, I think I better go. I expect a phone call tomorrow." Carlos said as he walked out the door. "It was nice meeting you baby." He winked at William who gave him a tight lipped smile.

Once her friend was gone William turned to Elizabeth. It was then his turn to have a look of shock on his face. She was wearing a thin tank top with a pair of shorts that could have been mistaken for underwear. Her hair was down, falling past her shoulders.

"Uh, what can I do for you?" She said. She hoped she didn't sound as out of breath as she felt. He was standing in front of her looking amazing. His hair not perfect, in fact, it looked like he had just gotten out of the shower. His shirt fit him in a way that she could see his muscles.

"I was wondering if we could talk." He swallowed. He had a hard time not looking at her legs. They were perfect. This was such a bad idea, he was not going to be able to get this imagine out of his head.

"What could you possibly want to talk about?" Her eyes, they started to grow angry.

"I wanted to apologize." He watched as the anger faded from her eyes and shock once again took them over.

"Okay." It was the only thing she could get out of her mouth. Her throat was dry. She liked him better when he was in his tight-ass business attire. _Liar. _If she could punch that little voice in her head, she would have.

"Can, uh, can I come in?" He asked placing his hands in side his pockets. She needed to stop looking at him like that, it just made him feel worse. He was having a very hard time getting his words out, she needed to be fully clothed. This was not what he wanted. _Yes it is. _He cursed at the little voice in his head.

"Sure."

As he walked past her, he grunted out a thank you. He couldn't get more than that out due to the smell of vanilla, and, was that sandal wood? What a great combination.

"mmhmm." That was all she could get out. He must not have showered that long ago, the smell of his soap was still clinging to him. What ever he used, it made her want to drag him to her room. _Damn you Carlos for putting the thought of sex in my head. Damn you Darcy for coming over here looking like this! _

"I shouldn't have responded to Caroline and Colin. I didn't realize what they were doing." He said it before he turned around to face her again. If he didn't he would just freeze up again. It was the only thing he could do to stop himself from pulling her into his arms. She was not his type. He didn't agree with her lifestyle. He didn't want to be attracted to her. She made it so hard not to be. He could just look at her physically, that wouldn't be a problem.

"They are sly little foxes like that. Sneaking attacks at seven-year-old little girls. Do you want something to drink?" She said walking past him, to the kitchen. She didn't want him to be in her line of sight.

"No, thank you." He stood in her living room, his eyes fixed on the kitchen where she had stuck her face in the fridge. She really didn't want him here. This was a bad idea.

"You can sit down." She said coming out with water for herself. When she turned around he was sitting at her dinning room table with a perfect view into her kitchen and his eyes were glued to her. She probably looked so trashy to him, in her old shorts and ratty tank top. Good.

"I am really sorry. I never expected Caroline to be so cruel."

Elizabeth looked down at her water. Caroline was a wanna be barbie, of course she was cruel. She only knew the chick for a few minutes when she knew that she was snake. Colin was probably really nice when his head wasn't stuck up her butt.

"Well, thanks." She looked up from her water. Eliza was walking down the hallway, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Mama, I had a-" The little girl stopped when William turned around and faced her.

"Honey, is everything ok?" Elizabeth walked over to her daughter.

"Yeah, I just had a bad dream." Eliza didn't look at her mom, instead she was looking at William who was now standing by the table.

"Eliza, I wanted to tell you that I thought your tutu today was prefect for dancing in." He said looking at her with a smile.

"Thank you." She said looking up at him with puppy eyes and a little blush on her face.

"You need me to read you a book?"

"No mama, I want you to sing to me." Eliza looked at her mom this time.

"I think I better go." William walked towards the door. "Good night Eliza, Elizabeth." He gave another tight lipped smile and was out the door.

**A/N: I wanted to give you guys something to hold you over for a little while. I hope you like this chapter as much as you did the last one. I may not be able to update for a little while. I have to get my house ready for a visit from my sister and her boyfriend. So I have to focus on that. Of course, after I read all your reviews I may not be able to help myself. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Happy Birthday LibbyLue24! **

**I don't know how I can stop myself from writing when I have stuff I am supposed to be doing. I know I said it would be a while before I posted again, but darn it you guys, I can't help it! You keep filling my ego with all these amazing compliments, I don't think my house will ever get done! **

**Mr/Miss Guest, you are picking up on things that I am not and I wrote this! lol Boy, I know exactly what happened with the age. When I started writing this the kids were supposed to be 8 but for some reason I put them as 7 and didn't think twice about it. Now that I have them as 7, I really don't want to change their age. So, Elizabeth is going to be 25! Everyone if you could just pretend that this entire time Elizabeth has been 25 because I am too lazy to go back and change it all, that would be great! Thank you Guest! I hope you don't mind! Thanks so much continuing to read! **

Jane used her spare key to come into Elizabeth's apartment before she was awake. She wasn't about to knock and wake her sister up. Sunday the kids were kind to their mom and let her sleep in while they watched cartoons and ate pop tarts. Sometimes Jane would surprise them with special treats for breakfast.

Today, however, the kids were still asleep. Jane poked her head into Elizabeth's room, in her bed was Eliza and Ezra, along with Elizabeth. Jane had to stifle a giggle because Elizabeth was at the bottom of her bed curled under a blanket while the kids had taken over the top of her bed. As quietly as she could Jane took out her phone and snapped a picture. This was a Facebook and Instagram worthy picture.

Jane went to the kitchen with the blondies that she had made the night before. She took one of the pre-cut pieces and warmed it up in the microwave. She made her way back to the room and placed the plate under her sisters nose. This would be a sure fire way to get her sister to wake up.

"Blondie?" Elizabeth hadn't opened her eyes yet.

"Yes dear. Blondie. There is a whole batch in your kitchen if you wake up." Jane walked out with the plate and waited.

Elizabeth came out of her room trying to work the pain out of her neck.

"You are the most amazing sister ever, have I told you that lately?" Elizabeth said as she sat down and stared at the beautiful treat in front of her. Then something clicked, what was this? Jane usually only brought these things for the kids on Sundays. She didn't wake them up.

"Jane, why did you make me these?" Elizabeth eyed her as she took a bite at what she figured was a bribe for something.

"I also bring you guys treats on Sundays." She said avoiding eye contact.

"You always bring the kids treats on Sundays. I don't get them first. Not that I am complaining." Elizabeth didn't take her eyes off her sister.

"I want to know why you really left early yesterday."

"I wasn't feeling good. I told you that." This time Elizabeth avoided eye contact. Caroline was here for her brother and Jane's wedding. She had to deal with her only till that point. Once the wedding was over, she never had to deal with her again. Caroline was nice to Jane and that was all that mattered once the wedding was over. She didn't want to cause a rift between her sister's future in-laws and her. As long as Caroline could back off, there wouldn't be any more problems.

"Elizabeth, I know you weren't sick. Eliza was so upset. Please tell me what happened."

"Charles sister sucks." Ezra came out of the room and helped himself to a blondie.

"Ezra!" Elizabeth scolded him. "What did I tell you?"

"Yeah, but she brought a treat."

"Caroline? What did she do?"

"Nothing. Its ok. We are all ok."

"She made Eliza cry, how is that ok?" Ezra gave his mom a confused look.

"There must have been some misunderstanding. Caroline and Charles have their own nephews back in England. Their older sister is married. They all get along so well. Why would she make Eliza cry?"

"Like you said, it was just a misunderstanding." Elizabeth placed her hand over Ezra's mouth before he could say something else. He licked his mother hand, making her cringe.

"Auntie Jane!" Eliza came running out of the room and jumped right into her aunt's lap. Jane hugged her but gave Elizabeth and Ezra a look but didn't speak on the subject any more.

"Oh man, I don't know how she does it." Charles laughed at the picture that Jane had posted on her Facebook.

"What is so funny?" William asked as he poured himself a cup of coffee and joined his friend at the table with a bowl of cereal.

"Jane is over at Elizabeth's right now, trying to pump information out of her, and when she came over she found her like this." Charles handed his phone over to his friend.

Elizabeth was curled up under some blanket at the foot of her bed with only the little nub of a foot board stopping her from falling over. Her hair was a mess and her mouth was partly open, chances are she snored. At the top of the bed Eliza and Ezra, these two small children, had managed to sprawl themselves out over that half of the bed. What was surprising was that Eliza was the one taking most of the space.

William almost let a smile slip. It was really cute. He suddenly found himself very envious. He wanted to be there with them, with her. He shook the thought out of his head as soon as it entered, cleared his throat and handed the phone back to his friend.

"That looks very uncomfortable."

"Lizzie may not be happy once she finds out." Charles smiled as he put his phone on the charger.

"She hasn't seen it yet." Jane said as she walked through the front door.

"No?" William asked.

"No." Jane let out a giggle. "I couldn't help myself when I saw them like that. It was very cute." Jane let out an envious sigh.

"One day sweetie, that will be us." Charles kissed her on the forehead.

"You should have seen it when they were toddlers. When they crawled in bed with her, one of them would have their feet in her face and the other one's butt would be in her face. I have tons of pictures of that. You guys want to see?"

William made no response. He was curious but didn't want to be. Jane went and grabbed her laptop and opened a folder that was full of family pictures. She sat down right next to William and Charles stood behind them.

"Oh hey! Is that Elizabeth pregnant?" Charles pointed to one of the first pictures in the line up.

"Yeah, I haven't shown you pictures of her pregnant?" Jane asked, clicking on the picture to make it larger.

"Nope." Charles pulled up a chair next to her.

"This was taken when we found out what she was having. One boy, and one girl. She was so excited. She declared that she would never have to be pregnant again because she already had one of each."

"What happened when she found out she was having twins?" William asked as Jane started going through the pictures.

"She kind of went into hysterics. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry, to be happy or sad. It was like that for almost the whole pregnancy. It was hard on her. Her boyfriend, their father was really awful to her when she told him that she was pregnant-" Jane paused, instantly regretting that she had said that. Elizabeth didn't like to talk about what happened that day. Jane shouldn't have brought it up. It wasn't her story to tell. Jane, Elizabeth, their dad and Carlos were the only ones who knew what happened. Even then, the only reason Carlos knew was because he slept over one night and woke up to Elizabeth having a night terror.

"Anyways, the day she found out what she was having was probably the only day during her pregnancy that she was truly happy." Jane flipped through the pictures, past the baby shower and straight to the day the twins were born.

"July 25th 2005, they will be celebrating their eighth birthday just a few weeks after we get back from our honey moon. They were born exactly one month before Elizabeth turned 18. She said it was the best birthday she could ever ask for." Jane started to get teary eyed remembering the day. She was the only one that Elizabeth wanted in the room that day.

There were pictures of Elizabeth looking sleep deprived and stressed. William became upset over the fact that someone had left her to fend on her own with not just one, but two babies.

"Why didn't he stick around?" William asked before he could stop himself.

"She doesn't like to talk about it. Here they are!" She changed the subject and started smiling again.

Charles started laughing and William, he didn't know what to do. The pictures were funny and adorable. He couldn't get his mind off of Elizabeth's ex. He wanted to know what happened. Why wouldn't a guy stick around for such awesome kids? Ezra was very protective. William could tell he wanted to take care of his mom and sister the way a dad was supposed to. Eliza was too sweet for her own good. He had a feeling that she wouldn't be able to harm a fly.

"Jane!" Elizabeth's voice came from the front door. Her hair was wet from a shower, she was in a pair of blue jean shorts and tank top that covered a bikini top.

"Uh oh." Jane's eyes were wide.

"When did you take this picture?" She asked.

"I think its funny." Ezra said as he sat down on the couch.

"Mama looks silly." Eliza said walking over to the grown ups sitting at the computer. "Hey! That's me!" She said standing next to William.

"Is it now?" He said as she took everyone by surprise and climbed into his lap. "Oh, okay."

Elizabeth didn't know what to think. It was a nice picture but she didn't want the kids to get used to him. She didn't like him all that much and he was going to be leaving after the wedding. She didn't want to hurt Eliza's feelings and he had come over and apologized last night, and made Eliza feel better. She felt so much better that she had decided to wear her tutu swim suit to the pool. She was worried after what Caroline had said, but William fixed it.

"I am going swimming with mama and Ezra. Are going to come too? My swimsuit has a tutu on it that is perfect for swimming!" William had to laugh.

"As long as its okay with your mama." He said and Eliza looked at her mom with the puppy eyes. Those damn puppy eyes. She had no will when her kids pulled out those puppy eyes.

Ezra just scoffed and rolled his eyes. He knew his mom was going to say yes.

"Jane, Charles. Are you guys up for the pool today?" Elizabeth asked hopeful.

"Yeah, why not." Charles said.

Jane looked at William and then Elizabeth. What happened? William couldn't take his eyes of her and Elizabeth was trying very hard not to look at him.

"Alright well, we were just packing our lunch to take down there. We will be back here in about an hour." Elizabeth said as Ezra got off the couch and Eliza reluctantly left William.

"Liz, why'd you invite him?" Ezra said when they got back to their apartment.

"He's nice! I don't know why you don't like him!" She stomped as she raised her voice at him.

"Hey!" Elizabeth turned to her children. "Ezra, leave you sister alone about it. He can't be all that bad if she likes him."

"She only thinks he is cute." He started making kissing sounds.

"Ezra. Do you want to go to the pool or not?" Elizabeth came down to meet him at eye level.

"Yes."

"What do you think you have to do?"

"Sorry Eliza." He said as he stormed off to him room.

"Mama, why don't you like Mr. Darcy?" Eliza asked.

"I don't know hun. I just don't know anymore." she sighed and went to the kitchen to start making their lunches.

"I think he would be a good dad." Eliza said as she sat down at the table.

Elizabeth froze. She couldn't have heard what she thought she heard. Nope. No way. She was going crazy. Her daughter did not just say that. They had only known the guy for barely two days!

"I mean it mama."

Elizabeth sat across from Eliza at the table.

"Eliza, what are you trying to say?"

"I don't know. I mean, I feel kind of left out at school. All the other kids' dads come and pick them up, and they make them things on father's day."

"Why haven't you talked to me about this before? Sweetie, Darcy is going to be leaving after the wedding. We may not see him again after that." It broke her heart to have this conversation with her. She could see in on Eliza's face that her heart was breaking as well.

"Can't you talk him into staying, mama?" Eliza was trying so hard not to cry.

"We haven't known him very long, Eliza. It wouldn't be fair. He has family back home, he has a job. For all we know, he has a girlfriend." She pulled her daughter into a hug and let her cry.

"Do you still want to go to the pool with him?" Elizabeth asked when Eliza lifted her head. She wiped the tear stains off her daughters face and fought back tears herself. How did this happen? _I thought I was doing everything right, not dating, not bringing guys around. Was I totally wrong? _

"Yeah." Eliza nodded her head with the enthusiasm that only a child could have.

"Okay. Do you want to help me make the sandwiches?"

There was that nod again. This time it was a little happier.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: How could I not give you more when you have asked so nicely! I hope you like it! I started last night and finished before I even got the chance to have breakfast. Enjoy! **

Ezra had stepped out of his room just as his mom and Eliza where finishing their conversation. This is why he didn't like the guy, he wasn't going to be staying. He had no desire to get attached. He told his grandpa that after they had talked with William at the dance class.

_"He is a good guy." His grandpa had said when they walked away. _

_ "No he is not. Eliza already likes him." _

_ "You don't think she is good judge of people?" Mr. Bennett enjoyed talking with his grandson, it reminded him of the conversations he used to have with his Lizzy when she was little. Ever since she got pregnant and had the kids, their relationship wasn't the same. _

_ "She doesn't know what I know. Mama isn't lucky."_

_ "What do you know?" Mr. Bennett was surprised, his grandson couldn't possibly know the truth. _

_ "Our dad, he wasn't a good guy. I heard mama crying one night, I guess she had a bad dream and called auntie Jane about it. The dream was about my dad." _

_ "Ezra, not all guys are like him." _

_ "Mama picked him. What if the next guy she picks is just like that? Besides, he is leaving." _

_ "You think your mom wants to date him?" _

_ "I don't know. Eliza wants her to." _

_ "You don't want her to?"_

_ "Nope." _

"Lizzy, are you okay?" Jane asked as they walked behind the kids.

"I don't know. Eliza is pretty attached to Darcy and she hasn't even known him very long. I haven't done anything to make her think that we are in any way interested in one another. I don't know what to do. I don't like that he is so nice to them, even Ezra who has been anything but nice."

"Would you rather him act like they are a disease?"

"No, and that is what is tearing me apart. She really wants him to stay, but he can't. She was crying when I tried to explain that to her. She wants a dad so bad that the first guy to come that isn't family or Carlos, she has clung to. I can't help but feel like I have let them down some how. I thought that I have been good enough all this time. I thought that I was filling both roles so well, but I haven't been." Elizabeth had a hard time keeping in her emotions. The tears that she was trying so hard to hold back were coming down anyways.

"Oh Lizzy! You have been doing a great job! It is natural that she wants a dad. She knows nothing about her real one, neither of them do."

"Do you think I should tell them? I don't want them to know what happened. I don't want them to think that they will grow up to be just like him." Elizabeth had to stop and turn away so that no one could see her crying.

"I don't know. In this situation, I don't know. I don't think you should lie to them, but I also think that they are too young to handle it." Jane said as she embraced her sister in a hug.

"Lizzy, are you okay?" Charles had left William and the kids to check on them.

"She's fine. Can you and William go on to the pool? We will be right there."

"Sure." He said and walked back to his friend.

"Everything alright?" William couldn't look away from the scene that was playing out before him.

"Why is mama so upset?" Eliza looked up at William as if he had all the answers.

"I don't know little one. I am sure she will be fine though."

Eliza was happy with that response and took William's hand and pulled him through the gate of the pool.

After a few moments, Elizabeth felt that she was ready to head to the pool. Jane held her hand the whole way.

The kids were already in the water with Charles when Elizabeth and Jane walked up. William was sitting on a chair, watching Elizabeth behind his sunglasses. She refused to acknowledge him, but he could see the tear stains on her face, and the slight pink tint to her eyes.

She wasted no time stripping off her clothes and revealing the simple black bikini she had on underneath. _Shit. _He had been right about her working out. She didn't have defined abs, but her stomach was flat, not in a overly thin kind of way, but just right. She turned away from him and started walking towards the pool. Her butt. How was it that she looked so good after having two kids? There was no way it was humanly possible, especially with the way she eats.

Elizabeth was so mad at the man. She really didn't know why and that made it worse. She didn't like that her daughter was getting so close to him, but in reality it wasn't his fault. It wasn't anyone's fault expect her own for not stopping it right away. All she wanted was to wash away her worries in the pool. Water was good for that, usually. Today it just wasn't working, not when the problem was sitting just a few feet from the pool. It was a very hard thing to ignore. Especially when it felt like his eyes were penetrating her.

She stole a glance at him as she stepped in the pool, he was taking off his shirt. Nope. He wasn't allowed to look this good. It wasn't fair. He had a six-pack, and his arms were well defined. When he turned around to lay his shirt on the back of the chair, she couldn't help but look at the muscles in his back move with him. There was something about back muscles that she just couldn't resist. When he turned around, she quickly looked away in hopes that no one could see the blush that was creeping on to her cheeks. She decided the best way to hide it was to dip down under the water.

He wasn't sure what he was going to do when he got in the pool, he just knew he wanted to go in. He decided he was just going to be that guy that lounged on the edge of the pool, hoping not to get splashed. He really just didn't want to let her out of his sight. She was such a nice view.

When he stepped into the water, she came back up from underneath it. This just wasn't fair. The droplets of water glistening in the sun, it was cruel.

Eliza tackled Elizabeth almost as soon as she came up for air.

"Mama! Can we play chicken?!" It was her favorite game, she normally lost every time. Ezra would let her win every now and again, just to be nice. Elizabeth surveyed the pool area. Surprisingly it was pretty empty for the weekend. There was just them and a few sunbathers.

"Does Ezra want to as well?"

"Yes!" Eliza called to Ezra "She said yes! We can play!"

Elizabeth giggled at how excited her little ones got at the game. It was always a favorite between her sisters as well.

"Jane are you coming in or what?" Charles yelled as she way laying in a chair.

"I think I am just going to relax a little bit." She called back. She wanted to sort everything out in her head. She wanted to be able to help her sister.

"Mr. Darcy!" Eliza swam up to him "Will you play chicken with us?"

"Oh, I don't know." He didn't know what to say, he never really got to play it as a kid. He and his sister were always busy with lessons of all kinds.

"Please! At least let me on your shoulders! Please! I think I can actually beat Ezra if I am on your shoulders instead of mama's. Ezra always gets to be on Charles' shoulders because he weighs more than me and mama can't carry him." She pulled out the puppy eyes. Now he understood why Elizabeth usually caved when it happened. It was probably the most adorable thing he had ever seen.

"Alright. I don't think I could tell you no after you gave me a face like that." He picked her up and placed her onto of his shoulders. Charles was already waiting with Ezra on his.

It all happened so fast that Elizabeth didn't have time to stop it. This is what she didn't want. She didn't want to like him for being great with her kids. She didn't like him because he was great with her kids. When he left, he was just going to expand the hole in their life that was left by their father. She had a month still to deal with this. What was she going to do?

Elizabeth decided to get out of the pool and lay with her sister. She needed to clear her head and being in the water with the guy that was making her all kinds of confused, wasn't helping. How was it that he made her so confused after two days of knowing him? It just wasn't right. It didn't seem possible.

William stopped breathing when he saw Elizabeth getting out of the pool. _She really doesn't want to around me. What am I doing? I don't get it. I apologized, Eliza has forgiven me. What did I mess up? _All of this went through his head as well as how amazing she looked as she walked in the sun light. Damn those droplets of water that clung to her. Damn it all to hell.

"Hey! You ready to start this or not?" Charles asked.

"Yeah." He said finally catching his breath again.

"Lizzy, its going to be ok." Jane said as she rolled on her back when her sister plopped down in the chair next to her's.

"I am beginning to think that Eliza is playing match maker. I don't think she understands that she is just going to hurt herself in the end." Elizabeth decided that the best way for her to lay was on her stomach so that she could bury her face when needed, which was exactly what she was doing right then.

"You need to talk with her."

"I already did. I told her that he was leaving."

"Maybe talk to dad about it. He seems to be good with these things."

"Yeah, I know. It has been kind of hard to talk to him lately. I feel like I let him down."

After about an hour of the kids playing chicken and other games, they all decided it was time to eat. Eliza took a spot right by William and Ezra sat next to her. Elizabeth felt that the only safe place to sit was between Ezra and Jane.

After everyone had finished eating they were all relaxing and letting their food digest when Eliza spoke up.

"Mr. Darcy?" She asked sitting up to look at him as he shielded his eyes to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Why do you have to leave?" At this Elizabeth sat up and gave Jane a look. What was she doing? Why did Eliza have to start asking him these questions?

"Oh, umm, well you see, I have to go back for work and because my little sister is over there. I can't leave her alone for too long. She is still in school."

"Will you ever be coming back? Because I like you. I think you would make a good daddy." She said with all confidence and like it wasn't a big deal.

"Eliza, Ezra it is time for us to go. Now." Elizabeth grabbed their towels and cooler that contained their food. She slipped her shorts and shirt back on.

"What? Mama, we can't go yet!" Ezra wasn't happy with his sister at all right now. He wanted to stay and play for a while. As much as he didn't want to admit, he was growing to like William as well. Eliza had to go and ruin it by opening her mouth.

"Yes we can. We are going back to the apartment right now." Elizabeth was not to be argued with. Not one of the other adults spoke. There was nothing they could say in their state of complete shock.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: J Carlos is most certainly Charlotte. I wasn't going to have a Charlotte, but as I got to that point, I couldn't not add her, well in this case him. I am so glad you like it! I can't believe how often I am updating! I will have to give you guys the credit though, if it wasn't for you all I probably wouldn't be so motivated. **

Elizabeth sat her kids down at the dinning table once they were inside. Eliza was trying not to cry, and Ezra wouldn't look at either of the. She didn't know how to start this conversation. What was she supposed to say?

"You guys need to tell me what you want to know. You need to tell me when you are upset or when you want to talk about your dad." She said trying to fight back tears of her own. She didn't want to talk about him. What was supposed to do? Was she supposed to them about how he beat her when she came to his dorm to tell him that she pregnant? Did she have to tell them about how he called her a whore, or a bitch? What was she supposed to do?

"Ezra told me not to ask you." Eliza received a nasty look from her brother and a confused one from her mother.

"Ezra?" She couldn't understand. He didn't want to know about his dad?

"I heard you crying to Auntie Jane one night after you had one of your bad dreams. I heard you talking about how bad he was. I didn't want Eliza to know." Ezra said unable to hide his tears.

"He was a bad guy?" Eliza was crying now as well.

"Oh, you guys!" Elizabeth hid her face in her hands. No more Darcy outside of the dance class. How did he bring about all of this? Stupid man. Very annoyingly stupid man. She felt stupid as well.

"You guys have tomorrow off from school, how would you feel about spending some time with grandma and grandpa?" She had to think, and all she could think about was that day, several years ago. She didn't want to think about, especially when the kids were with her. She needed just a few hours to herself.

"Yeah." they both said.

"Okay. I am going to call grandpa right now. Go change."

_"_Hello?"it was her dad. She let out a sigh of relief, that was exactly who she wanted to talk to.

"Hey dad."

"Hey. What's up?"

"Nothing, I was um" she tried to hide her sniffle "I was wondering if you and mom would like to spend the day with the kids? They really want some time with you guys."

"Of course. We would love to."there was a pause "Lizzy are you okay?"

"Not really dad, but I can't talk about it right now. I just need a few hours, okay?" She said with a shaky breath.

"Alright. I will be right there to pick them up."

"Thanks dad."

They said their goodbyes and about 45 minutes later he was knocking on the door.

"Grandpa!" Eliza ran up to him as he embraced her in a hug.

"You guys ready?" He asked

"Yeah."

"Good, grandma and I have a fun day planned for you two!" He gave Lizzy a hug "Whatever it is that has you upset, it will be alright." He whispered in her ear.

"Thanks dad. Love you guys!" She gave them both a kiss on the top of their heads. "Have fun!"

Once the kids were gone, Elizabeth stripped out of her own suit, hopped in the shower and started to really cry. Ezra knew. He heard her talking about it. She never talked about in front of them. They only ever asked about him once. They just wanted to know where he was. All she had to say was that he lived very far away.

She didn't even bother to get dressed once out of the shower. She just wrapped her a towel around herself, crawled under her covers, and let her mind wonder back to that dreaded day.

_She stood nervously outside her dorm, waiting for him to answer. She saw his car in the parking lot, so she knew he was there. He was probably asleep, so she knocked again, just louder this time. _

_ The door opened and a very sleepy looking George stood in front of her. _

_ "Hey baby." He said with very little emotion as he opened the door wide enough for her to come in. _

_ "Hey." She stepped in side not making eye contact with him. _

_ "What are you doing here? Don't you have school today?" He shut the door and started to walk towards her. _

_ "Yeah... I skipped..." She took in a deep breath as he wrapped his arms around her from behind. _

_ "Oh yeah? Getting a rebel streak are you? I like it." His hot breath gave her a shiver, but not the way it did the first time. _

_ "I have something to tell you." She said shrugging him off of her. _

_ "Oh goody. I wanted to talk to you about something as well." He said walking to the small desk he had tucked in the corner. _

_ "Well, you see..." She was stammering to find the words. _

_ "Yes?"_

_ "I'm pregnant." She said, finally looking at him with tears streaming down her face. _

_ He said nothing. He paced for a little bit. She watched as his breathing got heavier and little more ragged. When he finally stopped at looked at her, the look in his eyes scared her. _

_ "Bitch. You been fucking around on me!" He walked furiously towards her. _

_ "What? No! You know I haven't! You were my first!" She took a few hesitant steps back. She had never seen him like this. _

_ "You lying sack of shit!" He grabbed her upper arms and pushed her against the wall. "You expect me to believe that I got you pregnant? What are you trying to do, ruin me?!" He spat out the words. _

_ "George! You're hurting me!" She was trying to break free but he held her back hard. She started to thrash her legs, landing a hit on his shin. He groaned in pain but didn't let her go. _

_ "You stupid slut!" He let go of her, but connected his fist to her face. _

_ She fell to the ground cupping that side of her face. He took this chance to kick her in the back, knocking the wind out of her. _

_ He walked away, giving her a chance to recover. She stood once she had enough air in her lungs again. _

_ "George." She said. She wasn't going to cry just yet. That son-of-bitch wasn't going to get away with hitting her, not without her landing a hit as well. _

_ "Listen whore," He turned and faced her again. "Don't ever say my name again. You are a stupid slut! No one will ever love you. Not after this-" _

_ She landed her fist to his left eye, taking him by surprise. She took the opportunity to leave. _

Elizabeth woke from the memory to a knock at the door. It was probably Jane. She had no desire to talk to her, to talk to anyone. She just wanted to be left alone. Left alone to her own thoughts.

"What was that?"Charles asked Jane when they were back in their own place. William had gone straight to the shower.

"Eliza wants a dad, she thought William could be him."

"Is that was you guys were talking about on the way to the pool?" He put his arm around her as she nodded.

"I don't know what to do for her. Elizabeth doesn't want to tell them what happened. She doesn't think that they are ready to know what he did to her." Jane placed a hand on his.

They said nothing. There was nothing to be said. This was uncharted territory for them. They had no idea how to help.

William's shower was short. He stood in the doorway listening to them. This was his fault. He should have known better than to start building a relationship with the little girl. He just didn't think that she would expect so much. He didn't know the situation. How was he going to fix it? Would a simple apology be good enough this time? It probably wasn't a good idea to go over there now, not while the kids were there.

"Elizabeth didn't tell me that the kids were going to mom and dad's today." He heard Jane say. The kids weren't there. They were leaving with their grandpa. Was Elizabeth going with them? There was only one way to find out, he had to go knock on her door.

He threw on a shirt and sweat pants again and made his way out of the apartment.

"Will, where you going man?" Charles asked as the door closed behind him. He couldn't answer. He didn't really know if he was going to be able to do it. If he could, what was he going to say?

Before he even realized what he was doing, he had knocked on the door. No answer. Maybe she did go with them. He knocked again. Still nothing. He decided he was going to knock once more time, if there was no answer after that, then he would leave. Plain and simple. The door opened after that.

"Jane I don't want to-" Elizabeth stood before him in a towel. It wasn't Jane. "You aren't Jane." She said simply.

"Nope."

"What are you doing here?"

"I felt like I had something to apologize for again." His avoided looking at her as his hand rubbed the back of his nervously.

"You have been here for two days and this will be the second time you are apologizing." She said crossing her arms, shooting what felt like daggers at him.

"Yeah, I know." He risked looking at her. He blushed a little knowing that she probably didn't have anything on under the towel. He was supposed to be there to talk about what had happened, not think about what did or didn't have on under a towel. She wasn't supposed to be in a towel.

"What is wrong with you?" She said sharply.

"Right now?" He said dropping his hand and looking at her. "You have no clothes on."

This time her face went red. She shut the door in his face.

"Hey!" He said as he opened it and walked right in.

"Oh sure! Just come on in!" She turned and yelled at him, keeping a hand on her towel.

"I wanted to talk to you!"

"You wanted to talk to me while I was naked?!" She asked, causing him to blush this time.

"No." He turned away from her. "I'm sorry."

He heard her bed room door shut and he collapsed oh her couch, frustrated at himself and her.

Elizabeth slid the floor as she leaned against her closed door. What the hell was wrong with him? What was he doing here? There was nothing he could say to her. He really didn't do anything wrong, but that didn't stop her from being mad at him. He was building some sort of relationship with her daughter and he was just going to leave a few days after the wedding was over. She hated him for that. If he wasn't always trying to make up for the things he did wrong, she wouldn't be so frustrated. She could hate him with out worry. She finally got the courage to stand back up and throw on some clothes.

"Elizabeth?" He called to her room. "I am really sorry. I didn't know that being nice to her would prompt those emotions."

"Neither did I." Elizabeth said as she stepped out of her room. He was sitting with his elbows on his knees and his hands laced together under his chin.

"I really like you kids, even Ezra. I know he doesn't like me very much, but he looks out for you guys."

"Don't worry about Ezra not liking you. I think he likes you just the same as Eliza, but doesn't want to show it."

William couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride in this. The little boy who treated him like he was an awful person, actually liked him.

"I wish you hadn't been so-" Eliabeth couldn't think of the word.

"Yeah, I know." William knew exactly where she was going. "I wasn't trying to be, it just sort of came naturally."

"Well, I think you need to stop. You are leaving after the wedding. They don't need that. None of this is fair to them. I don't know how to fix it!" She said.

"What have you done in the past?"

"What? What are you talking about?" She looked at him confused and frustrated. This guy was ridiculous.

"When you have dated. What have you done when those guys stopped coming around?"

"I haven't dated. Their dad was the last person I dated. I have no desire to date after what he did."

"Oh." William felt like an ass. _That's what you get for assuming. _"You haven't dated, at all?"

"No, Darcy." She could stop the venom in her voice. "I am not like some young single moms who can't help but date. They are so desperate to be loved that they can't stay single."

"You aren't lonely?" Why couldn't he stop opening his mouth? It was like he had no control over it. He wanted to punch himself every time he spoke.

"You are starting to cross the line with these questions." Was she lonely? Of course she was. It is hard to raise two kids alone with out someone to share all the good and bad with. Someone to talk to about _their _kids. They were just _her _kids. She didn't share them with anyone. There was no father to threaten a boy who was coming to pick Eliza up from prom, it had to be her. There was no father to toss a baseball around with Ezra, it had to be her. She loved doing it, but after now, she realized that she wasn't enough to fill the void. After today, she realized how big the void was inside her. She knew it was there, but she didn't realize how much she felt it.

"You're right. I'm sorry." He said as he stood to leave. "If there is anyway I can help, please let me know."

"There is." She said, making him hesitant to leave. "The only interaction you should have with the kids and myself is at the dance class and the wedding. Any other time, I don't want to see you near my kids." Her voice was shaky. He felt she was angry, she had every right to be. The truth was, it hurt her to tell him that. She wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do, but it was the only thing she could think of. With a nod of his head, he was gone.

It hurt William to hear it. She was so mad. She must hate him. She was right though, they had no reason to interact beyond anything related to the wedding. There was a reason for him though, he wanted to get to know her. He wanted to hold her when she was upset. He wanted to be the one she cried to, shared the kids' milestones with. He wanted to be at the foot of the bed with her when they kids took it over.

Two days. It was not enough time for him to be feeling this way about someone. _I am not a knight in shinning armor. _That was how he felt. This beautiful women had been hurt by another man. No, not a man. There was no word for the kind of person her ex was, but he wasn't a man. A man wouldn't abandon his children and their mother.

What ever he did to her, it was something that he wanted to fix. He wanted to make her happy again. Happy in a way that her kids couldn't. Not just in a sexual way either. He wanted that as well, but it wasn't about that. He wanted to help her. He just didn't know how, so he was going to do as she asked. He was going to leave her alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: This one was really hard for me to write. I have a huge case of writers block and I didn't want to not post something because I don't want to just stop writing it, which is what will happen if I don't have you guys motivating me. I am not at all happy with this chapter, it really doesn't go anywhere. Please forgive me if you don't like this chapter as much. **

**I have spent all day running errands and baby sitting. I wanted to give you guys something because I probably wont be able to post a chapter at all tomorrow because that is when my sister is coming in and we will be spending most of the day with her. **

**Also! I was reading my story to see if I could get any inspiration as to where I could take it from here, but all I could notice was all my mistakes. I am so sorry for those! Anyway, if anyone has any ideas or suggestions feel free to let me know! Any time someone makes a suggestion it gives me ideas. OH and forgive me because I had a song picked out and now I can't find it now. It is by Michael Buble. The lyrics to the song are perfect for the scene that I have planned later on down the line. If I can find it again I will post the name so you guys can go listen to it and get in the mood. **

"Mary, where are you?" Elizabeth said to her sister's voice mail. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago!"

Elizabeth was alone in the daycare center after being open for nearly two hours, she had not only the preschool children, but all the before school kids. She wasn't supposed to alone with all these kids. Finally, after several phone calls to Mary, she had to call in another teacher. After that, she called her parents.

"Lizzy!" Her mother screeched into the phone "Why are you calling why you are at work? What if a single dad walks in? Think of how much you will have in common!"

"I will keep that in mind." Her mom wouldn't pick up on the sarcasm "Is Mary still at home? She was supposed to be here an hour ago."

"Oh Mary. Yeah, she woke up with a fever."

"Why didn't anyone call me? I would have been been able to call someone in!"

"Oh don't get your panties in a bunch! You can handle all those kids, you are a mom after all."

"Mom, there is a certain ratio of teachers for kids, I am not at the ratio right now! I could get in big trouble!"

"Well what are you doing on the phone with me? You need to be calling people in!"

"Thanks mom, I didn't think of that."

"Love you honey!"

"You too."

It had been a very long day, Elizabeth and the kids, they didn't get home till 7 that evening. That meant it was a drive thru dinner kind of night. Thankfully the kids finished their homework at the daycare where they came for after school care as well as before school care.

Elizabeth needed someone to talk to about what had happened the day before, and since Jane had the problem sleeping in her guest room, the job landed on Carlos.

After the kids were in bed, Carlos invited himself in. That night he brought not only Oreos, but brownie bites, and several BBC movies.

"You are just amazing! If you were straight, I would totally date you!" She gave him a kiss on the cheek when he handed his gifts over.

"Baby, if I hadn't meant the man of my dreams tonight, I would totally turn straight for you!" He returned her kiss. "Now, tell me all the drama."

Elizabeth took a deep breath before diving into her story. She left out all the parts about how she found him to be very attractive, he already knew since he had seen him himself. She just needed to not think about it or give Carlos any reason to try and play match maker. Little did she know, he had already decided to do so. He knew his friend. She was smitten. Who could blame her? The man was hot in all sorts of different ways, and if Carlos' dreams were to come true, the man would be worthy of being a real life Christian Grey.

"What are you going to do during the dance classes? You have to dance with him and Eliza will probably want to spend time with him."

"I don't know. I don't want her to think that she is in trouble, but I don't want her to get anymore attached than she already is. He doesn't make it easy because he is just amazingly good with her. I don't know what I am mad at more; the fact that he is going to up and leave, or the fact that it makes me mad that he is going to leave."

"Lizzy, you are in a tough situation. You have been raising these kids all on your own, they have a male figure in your dad, but they want someone who will care for them in the way that only a parent could, only a dad could. Eliza obviously feels like she is and can get them from him."

Elizabeth let her head fall into her hands as she fought back tears. If he wasn't leaving, than maybe she would let them build a relationship. It didn't matter though, he wasn't staying. He had to leave, he had to go back and take care of his sister, his company.

"Did you know that Jane is leaving too? After her lease is up, she is going to England with Charles."

"Yeah, she told me about that. Are you going to be able to visit her?"

"Maybe, one day I can. It just wont be for a while." There was a moment of silence.

"Well baby, lets get our comfort food and period romance movies on! We need to forget these problems, even if only for a little while!"

"Wait, you said you meant someone. Tell me!" She wanted to lighten the mood and felt horrible for not letting him talk about it first.

"You are just going to have to wait. You are going to get to meet him soon. He is here for a wedding. He is kind of awkward, and talks a lot about his friend. He is just very cute. He couldn't stop telling me how amazing I was! It was such an ego boost!" He gave one of his brilliant smiles and Elizabeth felt a little bit better.

"Alright well lets get this party started!"

After about an hour of stuffing her face and swooning over all the sappy parts, Elizabeth fell asleep on the couch. Carlos didn't wake her, he just took the blanket off the back of the couch and covered her up. He had a meeting in the morning with Jane and Charles about the music for the reception, they still hadn't picked a song for their waltz. He decided that since he was going to be coming to Jane's place in the morning, he might as well sleep over. To Elizabeth's bed he went.

"No point in letting your bed go to waste." He tucked himself under her covers.

"Carlos?" Jane said when she looked at the mess that was Carlos standing in her doorway. "What happened to you?"

"When you hang out with your sister late one night and she falls asleep on the couch, move her to her bed. She doesn't like it when you take her bed." Carlos had water stains on his shirt and his looked like he had just dried it with a towel.

"You took her bed?" Jane laughed.

"Yeah. I came over last night because she wanted to talk about everything that has been going on with the kids and Charles' hunky friend. She fell asleep on the couch and since I had to be here to meet with you, I just decided that I would sleep over. She wasn't happy when she found me in her bed this morning." He smirked a little bit.

"Oh, you poor thing! Come on in! I'll make you some coffee." She said as she ushered him trough the door.

"Oh Janey-boo, why can't Lizzy be as nice as you?" He put on a puppy face that only caused Jane to laugh.

"Sweetie, if you left me out on my couch and took my bed, I would probably dump water on you too." She patted him on the head as she walked to the coffee maker.

"Oh, good morning baby!" Carlos said as William came out of his room. William hadn't even seen him when he walked past. Carlos caused him to freeze.

"Oh, good morning." He turned and gave Carlos a slight smile.

"William! You slept in today. Are you feeling ok?" Jane grabbed down a coffee cups for all of them.

"Yeah, just had a hard time sleeping last night." He sat down at the table. Between Sunday night and last night, William tossed and turned all night. He needed to distract himself with something.

"Have you talked to Georgiana lately?" Jane said as she sat at the table with them.

"Yeah, she is bringing a date to your wedding."

"How many does that make for you guest list now, Miss Jane?" Carlos asked in frustration because the number kept changing.

"I don't know."she said sheepishly "I would have to look it." She smiled.

"Since we are on the topic of the wedding, do you know what song you guys want for your waltz yet?" Carlos said getting to business.

"Yeah. Hold on." Jane pulled out her phone and searched through her music. "It is a Michael Buble song." She played the song so that they could all hear.

"That is a very nice song." William stated as he sipped his coffee.

"Now, this is going to be your first dance, right?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah, after we all make our way into the reception, this is what we will dance to. Charles and I will start, then my mom and dad will join followed by Elizabeth and William and Caroline and Colin."

"I just met a Colin."Carlos was very excited by this, what if it was the same Colin he met?

"Oh, well you should come to the class this Saturday to see if it is the same one." Jane said and the two started more wedding talk. William excused himself and decided to go for a run.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Oh man you guys, I got an awful sunburn yesterday. We went to the beach and I didn't reapply my sunscreen, totally forgot. We are all experiencing some sunburns here. In fact, I have some funky design on one thigh and one are from where I forgot to rub in the sunscreen one of sisters sprayed on me and my backside is still pale. On top of all that I have neglected to fold all my clean laundry so I am currently sitting on a pile of clean towels and clothes because I am too lazy to get them off my bed.**

** I am still having a hard time getting where I want to, but I think I have something for this chapter. Someone suggested flashbacks, I kind of fed off of that idea for this chapter. I am also feeding off the idea of them going to a bar in some way. I still haven't figured out what the song was that I heard and I need it. **

** I wanted to point out something that I thought I wrote in here but I guess I didn't. Someone commented about Caroline being Colin's beard. Colin isn't in the closet, I thought I wrote in one of the first chapters that he was her GBF (gay best friend). I went back and read some of the previous chapters and couldn't find it. I am sorry for the confusion. **

Elizabeth once again met with everyone at the dance studio that Saturday, this day was different. All the conversations and the constantly bumping into one another made her incredibly shy around William. It all started when she decided to take a jog on Tuesday.

_Elizabeth didn't have to be to work until noon. After she dropped the kids off at school, dumped water on Carlos who stole her bed, and had breakfast, she decided she would go for a run. She always enjoyed that. It was like running away from all your problems and worries. It didn't matter that once the run was over you had to come back to reality, it was a nice break. _

_ Just as she was slipping her phone into she armband someone bumped into her. William. Of course it was him. Why wouldn't he be out jogging on one of the few mornings she was able to. There was no peace to be had. _

_ "I am so sorry!" He said as he helped her on her feet and she laughed. _

_ "Another apology." She wiped up the little bit of dirt that had clung to her thighs. _

_ "Yeah, I seem to be getting myself into a lot of messes lately." He stood there in an awkward state for a moment. "I thought.. I mean Jane said... Well, don't you usually work in the morning?" _

_ "Mostly. I got lucky this week with the afternoon shift. I will have to be there till six, but I get some time to myself, so it evens out." _

_ "You run during this time?" _

_ "Only when I know I am going to be knocked down by my sister's house guest." _

_ "Right, sorry." He took a deep breath and turned to go the other way. Elizabeth felt a little bad for being rude like that. What was she supposed to do, invite him to run with her? He was the thing she wanted to get off her mind. She didn't want to think about Eliza being close with him. She didn't want to think about how she told him to stay away from them. She didn't want to think about how nice his butt looked in those running shorts. Damn it! What an ass! Why did he have to look so freaking good? _

_ "Gah! I am sorry!" She yelled at him, causing him to stop. _

_ "What?" he turned around. _

_ "I shouldn't have been rude just now. You didn't do anything wrong." _

_ "You're right, I didn't." He said smugly, making her want to take back the apology. Maybe he did deserve it. "Jog with me." _

_ "What?" She couldn't believe her ears. Did he really just ask her to jog with him after being smug like that? He couldn't be serious, could he?_

_ "You heard me. I was thinking it would be nice to have someone show me around and since Jane only took the morning off to talk shop with Carlos, I don't have anyone to be guide. You can be my guide." He smirked. _

_ He must have thought that this would be a great honor for her. She was asked to spend time __with the great and powerful William Darcy. Caroline would probably glow like a light stick from the jealousy. That was tempting. After what that twat said to her daughter, it would be fun to push her buttons. _

_ "Alright, but you have to buy me a drink." She said walking up to him. _

_ "I'll take you out Friday night." He said as he left her behind in state of shock. Where the hell did that come from? She didn't mean it like that. She wanted him to buy her a cup of Starbucks iced green tea, not a drink-drink. _

_ "Hold on!" She sprinted to catch up with him. Low and behold, he had placed his headphones in his ears. Bastard. She yanked them out of his ears. _

_ "Hey!" He stopped, fighting a smile. _

_ "I didn't mean a drink like that." _

_ "You should have been more specific." He smiled again. "Come on, it's already 10 and I don't think you want to go to work smelling like sweat." _

_ Elizabeth didn't know what to say. What had just happened? _

She shook the memory from her head. She couldn't think about these things, not while she had to be in his arms, again.

William stood from his bench when he saw her and the kids walk trough the doors. Today, she and Eliza were practically matching, it was rather cute. Even Ezra found a way to support his sister. The girls both wore t-shirts covered in hearts, purple tutus, and pink tights. The only difference was that Elizabeth had on heels and Eliza wore a pair of flat dress shoes. Ezra wore a shirt that matched the color of their tutus with black slacks, a pink tie and his black dress shoes.

He smiled wide when he saw them. They were a very tight-knit family who wouldn't back down from a fight, and this proved it. Elizabeth had no problem expressing herself. It was an amazing thing. He remembered the night before at the restaurant.

_"You weren't supposed to be taking me out to eat. It was supposed to be a drink. One drink." She said as they stood at the hostess stand. _

_ William just smiled to himself. He had taken Charles' car so she couldn't just walk out and leave, he had the keys. He knew that there was no way she was going to be sticking her hand in his front pocket. She was stuck. _

_ "Then only order a drink. It will make it a cheap date." He smirked while they were being led to their table. _

_ "Date? This is not a date!" She was very earnest in her explanation of it not being a date. _

_ "Its not?" He asked as he pulled out a chair for her. _

_ "No." She said as she went to the other chair and sat down. _

_ He just smiled and shook his head. This was gong to be difficult, but he really just wanted to get to know her. She had taken him off guard on Tuesday when she told him he had to buy her a drink, he couldn't help but return the favor and take her off guard by asking, well more like telling her that they were going on a date. She had tried to talk him out of it the entire time they were jogging together. _

Elizabeth blushed when she saw his smile. Why was he smiling? Was it because of last night, or Tuesday? What ever it was, it wasn't something she wanted to remember right now. She had to dance with him. She wasn't sure she could look him in the eye. She had to be very careful how she stepped because if she tripped, he might catch her and that wouldn't be good.

_"How can you stand there and try and tell me that we are going out on Friday. I have to agree to do so. I can't just go. You seem to forget that I have kids." She was trying very hard to get out of this. _

_ "Jane. She and Charles would love to keep the kids for the night." He stopped their jog for a minute to catch his breath and drink some water. "She was just talking with Charles about it." Why couldn't he keep that smug look off his face. _

_ "You don't have the right to decide where my kids go." She said after taking a sip of her own water. _

_ "You wouldn't let Jane, your own sister, watch the kids for one night?" _

_ "That isn't the point." She was getting very flustered. What was he doing? _

_ "Listen, just one night, just a few hours. All we have to do it talk. Nothing more. Is that too much to ask?" _

_ "You'll be lucky if I even talk." She started jogging again. _

_ "So then, I will pick you around eight." _

_ "What? I didn't say I would go." Every time he opened his mouth, she had to stop. He just kept shocking her. _

_ "You didn't say you wouldn't. You haven't even said that yet." He took a few steps closer to her. "You want to go, don't you? You are trying to fight it, but you shouldn't."_

_ She didn't know what to say. He was way too close. Her breathing was a little rapid and she couldn't get it under control. She could feel the blush creeping up to her cheeks. The look in his eyes, what was it? Was he going to kiss her? Did she want him to? It was at that moment that the sprinklers turned on soaking them both. She didn't know if she was relieved of disappointed._

She walked over to William slowly while Eliza ran up to him. She couldn't wait to tell him about school and get his opinion on their matching tutus.

William couldn't help but smile at the little girls enthusiasm. He also couldn't help but smile at Elizabeth. Her outfit may have been a little childish, but it was cute. He noticed how she tried to avoid eye contact with him as she greeted him. Her cheeks were a little flushed too. He avoided eye contact with her as well when he realized what she was probably thinking of.

_"That was amazing." William stretched and let out a yawn. Then he eyed Elizabeth. "You didn't enjoy it?" Once again his smirk returned. _

_ "My drink was fine." She mumbled as they left the restaurant. _

_ "You should have tried that filet minion. It was fantastic! Those potatoes, I don't know how they could make such a simple dish taste so good." He watched as Elizabeth placed her hands on her stomach as she tried to suppress the growl. _

_"It didn't look that good." She said with a groan. _

_ "That cake! Oh man, it was like nothing I have ever had before!" _

_ This time the growl was too loud for her to hide, and for him not to hear. He opened the car door for her and they started to make their way back to the apartment complex when he made a different turn. _

_ "What are doing? You took the wrong turn." She was growing more frustrated by the minute. _

_ "You are starving. I can hear your stomach." He parked the car at Burger King. "You like burgers, right?" _

_ She wanted to object, and she opened her mouth to do just that, but her stomach answered instead. _

_ "I will give just this one time." She said as she got herself out of the car. He was already on his way to open the door for her, when they once again collided. This time however, it was because she had tripped over a rock and fell into his arms. She had landed with her head on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her. _

_ She looked up into his eyes. There was that look again, just like it had been there on Tuesday. She was feeling a little flushed and wasn't sure if it was because of how he was looking and how she seemed to fit like a glove in his arms, or if it was the hunger. She chose to settle on the hunger, but he hadn't let go of her yet, and she didn't push herself away just yet. It was the beep of another car locking up that finally broke them from whatever spell they were under at that moment. _

_ "Um, lets go in." He stammered and gestured towards the door. _

_ "Yeah" She said very quietly. _

_ That was the last thing they said to each other until they got back to the apartments. _

_ "I'll uh, see you tomorrow." He said walking up the sidewalk. _

_ "Yeah." She turned to face him "Thanks for uh, the drink and fast food." He nodded. _

"Time to get started!" The dance instructor clapped her hands and William and Elizabeth hesitantly held each others hand and placed their arms in the proper places.

Elizabeth hid her face as she blushed. Why hadn't she noticed it before? His hand fit perfectly in the small of her back. William looked down at her from the corner of his eye and saw this. He stifled a smile.

"So, last night." He cleared his throat.

"Yes?" She said as she gave him a quick glance.

"It was nice." He was stiff.

She let out a chuckle.

"What? You didn't have fun?"

"If can call me ignoring you half the night fun, then yeah, I had fun." she said as she finally faced him with a smile on her face. "My favorite part was Burger King." Her eyes grew wide and her face became really red. "I mean, the food. No, I mean..." she had just put herself in a hole and she didn't know how to get out of it.

"The conversations?" He helped her out with her thought, but pulled her a little closer and gave her that look again. She felt like she was in a trance.

"Yeah..." She was very quite.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Caroline called out. It was then that the noticed the music had stopped and everyone was staring at them. They both blushed and took huge steps away from each other.

The look that Caroline was giving Elizabeth would have frightened a bear, but Elizabeth didn't pay any mind to her. She knew what Caroline of thinking, that mess of girl who dressed her kids to match her was getting too close to the man she wanted.

"Carlos?" Everyone took their eyes off of William and Elizabeth and looked at the door.

"Colin? I didn't know you were in this wedding." Elizabeth's friend smiled and watched as Colin smiled as well.

"You're the Colin from the club?" Elizabeth asked walking up to the pair who just stood in front of each other smiling.

"Colin love, this is your Carlos?" Caroline said venomously.

"He isn't really mine, but yeah, this is the guy from the club." He didn't take his eyes off of Carlos.

"Oh Carlos honey! This is great!" Elizabeth was excited that Carlos got to meet his new love interest again. This was a good sign. If only Colin wasn't the GBF of Caroline. This wasn't going to go well for her friend, because he was her friend.

"What are you doing here?" Colin asked.

"I am Jane's wedding planner. I told you, her sister is my best friend."

Caroline wasn't happy about this at all. First Elizabeth and William were giving each other these puppy eyes and now her GBF was hooked on Elizabeth's GBF. She wasn't having any of this.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Since I couldn't find the song, I picked another one. I am really bummed about it. It is still Michael Buble. Its _The Way You Look Tonight. _Now, I know that this song is a remake but I still really like it. It fits the what will happen during the wedding reception and there will be a few more during that part, but I am not going to reveal them until that chapter. **

They practiced the dance once more before leaving. During which Caroline had a nice little discussion with Colin.

"Sweetie, do you really think this Carlos guy is right for you?" She said as she shot daggers at Elizabeth and William.

"What do you mean?" Colin took his eyes off of Carlos to look at his friend.

"Well, he is friends with Elizabeth, doesn't that they something about him? I mean look at her, she is a train wreck. She is dressed like a seven-year-old in heels and she can't even control her children. Don't you remember how her son called me a bitch? What kind of parent lets their kids talk like that? What kind of friend lets their friend be so neglectful?" Caroline watched as Colin's face changed through multiple emotions.

He didn't know what to feel. She made some valid points, but Carlos was so nice. He was the first guy to pay him any attention in years, not since Carl De Bourgh. That turned out to be a one way relationship. He didn't think Carlos was like that. He didn't think that he was a bad friend either, but Caroline had never steered him wrong. She had always looked out for him, and besides, Elizabeth was a disaster, she always did look like a mess. Why did he let her go out like that?

"Maybe you are right." He looked over at Carlos with a forlorn. Caroline was very pleased with herself. Next she had to work on William and Elizabeth. She wished that there was something she could do about Charles and Jane. She liked Jane, but she didn't care for her family. She had already tried to separate them once. It only lasted for about a month. She almost lost her relationship with him after that.

"Darcy?" Elizabeth asked looking up at him.

"Yes?" He met her eyes.

"Why did you trick me into dinner last night?"

"I don't know." He looked away. He really wasn't sure. He just knew that he wanted to get to her. He didn't really succeed, she didn't talk much so it was a failed attempt.

Elizabeth just pursed her lips and looked away. That was when the class was called to an end. They only had about three more lessons left. She wasn't sure how ready she felt for this.

"Elizabeth?" William grabbed her arm just as she started to turn away. "How would feel about practicing later on in the week? Do you have another morning off this coming week? I feel like there are still a few things we could work on." Elizabeth lost her self for a moment. Was this guy a mind reader?

"Yeah," She shook herself out of it "Wednesday. I don't go in till noon again."

"Great. Can I come by around nine?" He hoped that she couldn't hear how hopeful he was.

"Okay." She said as his hand finally dropped from her arm. What was she getting herself into? Didn't she just tell him to stay away from her? How the hell did that change? That one night couldn't have changed that much, could it?

"Lizzie! Oh my darling little Lizzie! Are you coming over with everyone else for lunch? Caroline and Colin are coming. I know Carlos wont refuse, and Jane and Charles have already agreed."

Her mother really left her with no choice. Besides, she had brought Eliza and Ezra over to give her the puppy eyes. They loved going over to their grandparents house. They had a jungle gym just for them, and a pool. Her parents even kept swimsuits there for the kids.

"Of course we will be there. Why wouldn't we be there?" She said with very little enthusiam. Eliza and Ezra jumped up and down and gave her a big hug, almost making her fall in her heels. If William hadn't grabbed her arms again, she probably would have fallen.

"Mr. Darcy, are you coming too?" Eliza pulled the puppy eyes out on him. He looked at Elizabeth, searching her eyes for the okay. He really had no choice because Charles was his ride. He could tell that she knew it as well.

"Are you kidding? How could I not go? With you wearing another tutu that is even better than last time, I think you owe me a dance!" He said as he reached for her hand.

"Yay!" She grabbed it willingly and dragged him to her mom's car.

Before Elizabeth could stop her, her mother grabbed her arm.

"Lizzie dear, you are doing a fantastic job at getting that fellow to fall for you! You better not mess it up! He could take care of you and the kids for life! You wouldn't have to work ever again! Just think, he is already good with Eliza, imagine how good he would be if you two had a kid of your own! Oh, how pretty that baby would be!"

"Mom! That is not what is happening! I have no intention of having him fall for me! That is the last thing that I want!"

Ezra took his mom's hand and walked with her to the car.

Caroline heard this. It was probably the best thing she could have heard. The mother was a gold digger, why wouldn't her daughter be as well? After all, daughters learn from their mothers, right? She watched as Elizabeth shared an awkward moment with a little girl using some sappy puppy eyes. She was struck with shock when she watched William climb into the passenger seat of Elizabeth's car. This was not going to happen. William was hers, even if he didn't know it yet. They weren't meant for each other. They both came from families who were in the same social class and had grown up together. She was very close with his sister. She was beautiful, and every guy wanted her. He of course, had to want her too. This former teenage whore was not going to steal what was hers.

At the Bennett house, William was bombarded with the youngest girls, Lydia and Kitty. Lydia was especially forceful. She had no problem pinching his butt here and there. Kitty would just bat her eyes at him. Elizabeth hid her face from embarrassment.

Caroline was loving every dreadful minute of the experience. Maybe she wouldn't have to do anything to steer William away from Elizabeth, her family could just do the work for her.

"Lydia. Kitty." It was the booming voice of Mr. Bennett. "Leave our guests alone. I think he has no interest in young girls who are not even out of high school yet. Go be ridiculous else where."

The young girls pouted for only a moment when Lydia's phone went off causing a round of giggles from the girls as they ran up the stairs to their rooms.

"They will never learn." Mary said from the corner of the room where she was reading a history book.

"Stop picking on your sisters, Mary dear." Mrs. Bennett placed some food on the table. "You can't expect them to be able to help that they have no problem catching the eyes of most the young men in their school."

Mary didn't speak again. She refused to think back to her own days in high school when her sisters would take the attention of any guy that Mary even thought about liking. Her mother unknowingly brought those memories to surface.

"Mrs. Bennett, your younger girls are very" Caroline paused as if finding the right word "sociable." She had a twinkle in her eye.

"Oh yes. They are very popular in school. We receive many phone calls from boys asking for one of them, mostly Lydia. If it wasn't for your dear brother, I would have thought that Lydia would be the first to get married." Mrs. Bennett looked proudly at the couple sitting in the next room. "My Jane will always be taken care of. I have no doubt about that." She went back to the kitchen to gather the rest of the food.

Elizabeth noticed the tone in Caroline's voice, what was she up to?

"Mama!" Ezra ran up to her from the sliding glass door that led to the back yard.

"Yes?" She handed him some water.

"Come push us on the swings!" He said chugging half the water.

"Alright, I will be right there." She sent him back out and finished off the water. "Call me when it is time to eat." She said as she walked out behind her son.

Caroline took this chance to stand with William as he looked out the door that Elizabeth had just passed through.

"William darling, are you finding this as unbearable as I am?" She asked placing her hand on his arm.

"It is a little overwhelming." He wasn't really paying attention to her. He was focused on the laughs and smiles of Elizabeth and her children. It reminded him of how he and his sister used to play on the swings.

"Could you imagine marrying into this?" She said causing him to stiffen a little bit. "Poor Charles, this is what he will be looking forward to every holiday." She said gesturing to the scenes playing out before them. Elizabeth and the kids had just broken out into a game of tag, Charles and Jane with talking with Mary who was talking about her schooling and how she wanted to work in a museum. Mr and Mrs Bennett were having some sort of spat, but Mrs. Bennett was not picking up on the little jabs that her husband was making at her. Lydia and Kitty were back in a quiet giggling fit as they went out the front door.

"Why are you asking me?" He said in a nonchalant way. "Your brother is marrying into this family, not me." He turned his attention back to the backyard. Elizabeth had looked up at him just as he turned his gaze back that way. She greeted him with a small smile before one of the kids ran past her and she went chasing after him. Maybe she didn't dislike him as much as he thought she did.

"I only ask because you and Elizabeth seem to be getting awfully close." Caroline kept a close eye on his face but looked outside as well. She smiled brightly as Elizabeth playfully tackled one of the kids causing them both to fall to the ground. "I wonder how she is going to come inside looking like that, although she did go out in public in that ridiculous tutu." She turned her back on the view outside and looked at William.

"She is a bit out there, different from the company I normally keep. It is rather refreshing." He looked at her from the corner of his eye.

"You have to admit, she makes her self look like a wreck and a clown at times." Caroline didn't look at him, but smiled at Mrs. Bennett who happened to look up from the dinning room table where she was laying out the last plate of food.

"William, would you mind calling in Elizabeth and the kids?" Mrs. Bennett asked. She had seen him staring at her daughter. Elizabeth had done well, very well. Mrs. Bennett was counting the days till she received another phone call about another daughter getting engaged.

William agreed. He was grateful for the excuse to ignore Caroline. He knew in some cases that she was right, but when it came down it, Caroline was greedy. She had picked on a little girl, and was now picking on her brother's future in-laws. He had no time and no desire to pay her any mind.

"Its time to eat!" He called out into the empty yard. Where did they go? He stepped out further. "Elizabeth? Eliza? Ez-" He was cut short when Elizabeth came barreling from around a corner and smashed right into him. Ezra and Eliza fell right on top of them both.

"Oh Shit! Darcy I am so sorry!" She pushed herself up as the kids rolled on their backs laughing and gasping for air from their game of tag. She helped him up.

"Its ok." He said accepting her hand and looking at her. She had a little bit of dirt on her face and her clothes had leaves, pine needles and stickers handing from them.

"Oh no! I am so sorry! Your pants are covered in dirt!" She broke her gaze from him, his hair had a little bit of dirt stuck in it.

"Oh, yeah. I should go clean up." He said stepping inside. Caroline just gave him a look. It was a smug one, she felt that she had proved her point.

"Eliza, Ezra." Elizabeth had a moment of guilt. She had been hiding from the kids in a bush on the other side of the house and when they found her she ran as fast as she could to get away from them. She didn't even know that anyone else was in the back yard. He was probably very upset. Those pants couldn't have been cheap, nothing he wore ever looked cheap.

"Yes, mama?" The twins said in unison.

"We need to wash up. Before we can even step inside we have to get the outside off of our clothes." She called them over to her and started brushing the dirt off their clothes and faces. Once she finished with them, she sent them inside to wash their hands and faces.

Elizabeth took a deep breath as she watched them run to the bathroom. That was when she saw Caroline looking at her. That woman never dropped that smug face. This time, there was some sort of knowing behind it. Something was wrong. Caroline had done something. Colin came up to her and whispered in her ear. Caroline didn't drop her smug look but this time it was for something different. Colin looked out side at Elizabeth also. He looked upset, but hid it behind a facade of confidence.

Elizabeth didn't take her eyes off of them as she started to brush herself off. When she came through the door, Caroline smiled at her.

"You must have had a lot of fine." She said.

"Oh I did." Elizabeth didn't smile or use the same fake voice that Caroline did. "I thought that you might have enjoyed it as well. It is a shame that you don't like to have fun, I am really sorry for that." Elizabeth placed a hand on Caroline's arm as if to comfort her. When she took it away, she left a streak of dirt.

Caroline didn't even notice it till they all sat down and William pointed it out.

"Caroline, what did you do?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" She asked as sweetly as she could.

"Your arm, it has dirt on it."

Elizabeth hid her smile behind a bite of her salad. Caroline looked at her arm and gave Elizabeth an angry look.

"Where are Lydia and Kitty?" Jane asked.

"They went out after some guys." Mr. Bennett said. He didn't know what to do about those two girls. They were encouraged by their mother to be around boys and spend time with them. He didn't know how his Lizzie was the one to get pregnant at a young age and not one of them. There was still time though.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I wanted to know if you guys could point out any grammar errors I am making. I hope you like this one! I am probably going to start chapter 13 tonight because I am very excited for it! **

After everyone had finished eating, Mrs. Bennett decided to steal some more of their time. She wanted to brag about Jane and her other girls. Charles had already sat through all of it, but Mrs. Bennett had three new people to brag to.

She pulled out old yearbooks and photo albums. She started off on her rant about how Jane was always the prettiest girl in her class, she always received the highest grades and if it hadn't been for that Lucas boy she would have been valedictorian.

While going on this rant, Caroline walked over to Elizabeth.

"Elizabeth, I can't imagine what sort of photo album your mom has for your high school years. Did you walk across the stage pregnant? Did you even walk across the stage at all?" Elizabeth only smiled. William was standing a few feet from them, he couldn't help but over hear.

"It would have been very hard to walk across the stage pregnant." Elizabeth didn't say much after that.

"I imagine two babies made it hard for you to even finish school." Caroline was probing. She already knew what response she was going to get. Elizabeth dropped out. She got her GED and probably went to come community college.

"It was very hard." Elizabeth didn't elaborate on any details and anyone listening, including Caroline, would assume that she dropped out. Elizabeth was used to people assuming that she dropped out and lived off of government aide. She was used to people judging her parenting because she was so young. She made several mistakes along the way but each one made her grow as a parent. She didn't have to prove to anyone, especially Caroline, that she did not fall into the stereotype. She wasn't part of that statistic.

"Your parents must have been very disappointed in you." Venom. Those were not words, they were venom. Caroline was crossing a line. She couldn't seem to stop crossing lines, first picking on Eliza and now this. What was wrong with this woman?

"They survived." Elizabeth said through clenched teeth. William was curious about everything that Caroline was asking. They were normal questions, the way Caroline was asking them was wrong. He didn't think that Elizabeth and her parents had a bad relationship. She seemed very close to her father.

"I can see that." Caroline was pleased with herself for causing Elizabeth's building anger. William surely wouldn't want a woman who had no control. "I have heard that children born from young parents, often become young parents themselves."

"I have heard that as well." Elizabeth was fighting with herself. He kids were playing just a few feet away with Mary, her mother was sitting between Charles and Jane holding up the album like a story book. Her father was watching her, he knew something was going on but left it for her to handle. She couldn't let Caroline bait her like this, not again.

"I wonder which one will be the lucky kid. Eliza is very.. innocent. Ezra is quite wild. Just. Like. You." Caroline was a bitch in every way. She didn't know what had happened. She was just like everyone else. They assumed that she slept around, and that she didn't know who the father was. She just didn't like to tell people. It was none of their business.

"Either way, they will be great parents. They have me." She said as she faced Caroline. "I can help them mess up their own kids' lives, right?" Elizabeth said with a smirk and walked away. Caroline didn't get what she wanted, which was to have Elizabeth flip out in front of everyone. She did get a rise out of her, which would be enough for now.

"Caroline?" William approached her after Elizabeth walked away.

"William! What can I do for you?" She batted her eyes and gave him her best smiles.

"Mrs. Bennett has brought out Elizabeth's photo album." He gestured for her to take a seat. "I thought you might want to hear about her, since you have taken such an interest in her high school years."

Caroline's smile fell just a little bit. He had heard her. She didn't think he was so close.

Elizabeth had gone outside and sat on the porch swing. She needed a moment to herself. The older she got, the less people questioned her. She hadn't had to deal with people assuming all these things about her. Those who didn't know her and didn't go to school with her assumed that she was a high school drop out who was living off of the government. In school, she was just considered a slut. Not very many people knew the truth.

Mrs. Bennett started with Elizabeth's freshman year. She had a good amount of friends and went out here and there. She always managed to always make straight A's.

Elizabeth cold hear her mother talking about her. Elizabeth didn't even care. She normally didn't like her mom to talk about all of that, but tonight she wanted Caroline to choke on her words. She waited till her mom got to the part of George, that was when she came in.

She stood just inside the door frame, her dad joined her.

"Everything alright Lizzie?" He asked.

"Yeah, I just want to watch as that little twat hears how I finished school." Elizabeth and her dad both smiled.

"You know what I am talking about though, your mom is bringing up George."

"That doesn't bother me." Elizabeth said turning her face away from him. He just kissed her on the top of her head and walked back to his seat.

William noticed the expression on Elizabeth's face. It was an odd mix of satisfaction and sorrow.

"I was so excited when she met George. He was her first boyfriend, and last, boyfriend. As far as I know anyway." Elizabeth smiled a little and shook her head as her mother started the story of her and George. "He was so sweet. They met a the ice shoppe she had been working at. She was dealing with an upset customer and he came in on his white horse and saved the day!" Her mother's eyes lit up as she imagined some fairy tale story.

"That is not how it happened mom." Elizabeth spoke up.

"Oh I know! Can't I just have my fun? You usually don't let me talk about this."

Elizabeth held her hands up in surrender and allowed her mom to speak.

"He some how managed to calm down the customer. Lizzie was smitten. She came home that day with a huge smile on her face. I hadn't seen her so happy before."

William watched as Elizabeth moved from the door frame to the bottom of the staircase that led to the bedrooms. She really didn't like to talk about this did she? Why was she letting her mom talk about it?

"He called her the very next day and asked her out. It wasn't too long after that, that they made it official. He was 18 going on 19 and she was barely 17. They hadn't dated very long, maybe a month or two, when Elizabeth came home crying. She had sent Jane down to tell us the news. It was hard on all of us." Mrs. Bennett wiped away a tear. "When she finally came out of her room and we all got a good look at her-"

"Mom!" Elizabeth spoke up. She couldn't believe that her mom was getting ready to tell these people about how she had been beaten. She didn't need it to be known. "Mary, will you take the kids outside?" Mary nodded. "Mom, no one needs to hear that part. You can skip past it."

Her mom just nodded, fighting back more tears. She took in a very shaky breath as an attempt to calm herself.

"Anyways, we never heard from him again. Elizabeth recovered fast though. She didn't stop going to school." Mrs. Bennett turned Elizabeth's year book around so every one could see. "She even made Valedictorian."

This is what Elizabeth had been waiting for. Caroline's face fell. She had been listening triumphantly and with a smirk the entire time. That crushed her. She had no way to go after Elizabeth for being a drop out or anything of the kind. She had graduated, at the top of her class. She had a college education, the only thing she had left was her kids being welfare babies. There was no way she could fight that. All young parents lived off of welfare, right?

"It wasn't much longer after that, that the kids were born. I started college in the winter instead of fall. I had the kids at the end of July and wanted to be there for the first few months." Elizabeth smiled. She watched as Caroline forced a smile.

"What a wonderful hero you will make for other teen moms." She said with forced kindness.

William coughed to hide a smile and chuckle. Caroline was really searching for something to hold against Elizabeth. She was failing and it was kind of sad to watch, but she deserved it.

Even Colin didn't come to her aide. What else could she try and do? Caroline had already gone after Elizabeth and her kids. He wasn't sure he wanted to be apart of it anymore. He already gave up an awesome guy for her. He was starting to wonder if it was worth it. She was really mean, but she was all he had left now. He didn't want to loose her too. Than he would truly be alone. He just couldn't help her when it came to Elizabeth.

"Someone has to make sure they know that the world isn't over because they are pregnant." Elizabeth was pleased. Caroline was reaching in the dark and she didn't have much to grab for. Her major offense against Elizabeth was gone. "Why should it be me?" She smiled as she joined her sister outside.

When Elizabeth got home that evening she found Carlos waiting on her couch. He didn't look happy.

"Hey, whats wrong?" She asked.

"Carlos!" Eliza and Ezra both ran up and gave him a hug. They loved seeing him. He always had a funny story to tell or some sort of trick to show them.

"Hey guys!" He hugged them in return.

"Guys, I need you to get ready for bed." She said as she helped them make their way to their bedrooms. "Pick out your pj's and go ahead and bathe." Eliza always bathed first because 'Ezra always makes the tub gross after he bathed'.

"Tell me what happened while they are getting ready for bed." She said sitting next to him on the couch.

"Colin called me after the dance class." Carlos leaned back. "He doesn't want to see me anymore. We were supposed to go dancing tonight, but he said that he changed his mind."

"Mama! Can you turn on the water?" Eliza called from the bathroom. Elizabeth got up and did just that. Eliza started her shower.

"Did he say why he changed his mind?" She had an idea as to what really happened.

"He said it didn't matter because he had already decided that he wasn't interested in me anymore." He sighed. "We just made the plans before we left the dance studio. I don't understand what happened."

"Mama, do you know where my Iron Man pjs are?" Ezra yelled from his room.

"Hold on sweetie." Elizabeth kissed Carlos on the head and went to help her children. Once she had them ready and in bed she was able to sit with Carlos and hear what he had to say.

"I really liked him, Lizzie. I actually found a guy that was nice to me and like me, well, I thought he did." Carlos stood up and walked around.

"Hey, I don't think that he doesn't like you. I think his friend, Caroline, doesn't like that you are a risk to her friendship." Elizabeth stood with her friend and looked him in the eye. "I saw how he looked at you today. He likes you. If he is willing to let you go because of some chick, then he isn't worth it." She gave him a sneaky smile. "He is in the wedding you are planning and during this time frame, he will realize what he let go. I have no doubt that he will want you back. It is then that he will show if he really cares for you or if he is trapped in the evil clutches of Caroline Bingley!"

Carlos smiled, Elizabeth always knew how to make him feel better. He was a little wary though, what if Colin didn't want him? What did it matter? He wasn't in love with the guy, he just really liked him.

"Do you think Jane would watch the kids for a little while tonight? I think I would like to go dancing and I couldn't have a better dance partner than you." Carlos smiled at his friend. He needed to let loose. Elizabeth was always the best person to let loose with.

"You stay here and I will go over and ask her." She smiled and walked out her front door.

William had just gotten out of the shower when he heard a knock at the door. Before he could even walk to it, the door opened.

"Jane?" It was Elizabeth. He didn't know what to do. He was standing right outside the bathroom door with nothing but a towel wrapped around himself.

"Charles?" When there wasn't an answer, Elizabeth stepped further into the apartment. "One of you have to be here. The front door was unlocked." She made her way towards the hallway and spotted him. "Shit." Her face turned lobster red and she turned her back on him.

"Darcy, I am so sorry! I thought that Jane and Charles were here."  
"Yeah, ummm. They went to a movie." He moved to his room "I am going to put some pants on."

"Yeah, please do." She cleared her throat as she heard his door shut. That was a sight she was going to share with Carlos tonight. They were going to have to stay in since Jane and Charles weren't home.

"So what can I do for you?" He asked

"Well, really nothing." She kicked her foot out as if she was kicking some dirt.

"Are you sure? What were you going to ask Jane?" That caused her to look at him like he was growing a second head.

"You sure do like to ask personal questions."

"Well, I am curious if it is something I can answer for you."

Elizabeth thought for a minute. Carlos really needed to get out, it was the best way for him to get his mind off of Colin. If she asked him and he agreed, it wouldn't be like he was hanging out with the kids, they were asleep.

"Maybe. You see my friend, Carlos. He is very upset because Caroline's friend, Colin, just dumped him for no reason. I was going to see if Jane would sit with the kids so I could take him out and help him meet a new guy." She bit her lip.

"I can watch them." He shrugged his shoulders. "They are in bed, right?"

"Yeah."

"I think I could handle that."

"Alright." She smiled. "Come by in about an hour." She didn't give him a chance to respond. She turned and was out the door.

Back in her apartment she told Carlos what happened. That gave him some joy. That hot piece of ass was going to be here when she got back. Chances were that he would be asleep, Elizabeth, being exhausted herself, wouldn't turn him out. Carlos just imagined all the possibilities.

"Liz sweetie, I would do anything to be in your shoes!"

They both just smiled at each other and then started to get ready.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I just wanted to give my thoughts and prays to anyone in Moore, Oklahoma or anyone who knows anyone there. I hope you all are safe! **

**On another note, this story has a mind of its own. This is not where I meant to take this chapter but it really couldn't go any other way. I how you guys like it! **

William knocked on Elizabeth's door one hour later, just like she had asked. She wasn't the one who answered the door though. It was her friend, Carlos.

"Baby! I am so glad that you are here! I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't agreed to watch the kids!" Carlos embraced him, and when he let go he gave William's arms a squeeze. "Oh, that is nice indeed." He winked at William who blushed.

"Is he here?" Elizabeth came out of her room wearing a dress that was short, but not hoochie short. It was tight and strapless. It was purple, a very flattering color on her. Her makeup was something he never expected to see on her. It wasn't really heavy, but not the natural style she had on earlier today. It was sexy, alluring.

"Oh yes he is!" Carlos said looking at William's face. Elizabeth may not notice, hell no one else but Carlos probably could. He had a knack for spotting these sort of things. William definitely wanted Elizabeth. He knew that Elizabeth had an eye for William as well. It was just a matter of getting them together to realize it.

"Thank you so much Darcy!" She said as she slipped on a pair of black heels. "Carlos, how do I look?" She spun around as William gave her a once over. She was torturing him. What had he done to deserve such a punishment? Why did he even agree to sit with the kids?

"I don't know why you are asking me, I swing the other way." Carlos looked at William. "You ask your Darcy friend over here."

William blushed a little and turned his eyes away from her.

"it doesn't mater anyway, we don't have time for me to change." She grabbed her clutch and headed towards the door. Before she opened it she looked at William who was deciding if he should sit on the couch or not.

"My phone number is on the counter, along with Carlos'. Call me if there is any problems. They shouldn't get out of bed. They played very hard today and should sleep like rocks. I don't know how late I will be so when Jane gets home, you can ask her to sit with them."

"Alright." He nodded his head and looked around uncomfortably. He should have brought his computer so he could get some work done.

She gave a tight lipped smile and was out the door locking it behind her.

Thirty minutes after she left, he heard a bedroom door open. Ezra walked up to him.

"You can't hurt my mom." He said with a very serious tone.

"What do you mean?" William was startled by the little boy.

"My mom doesn't date. The only guy besides Charles and my grandpa that comes over is Carlos, and I know he doesn't like her like that."

"You have nothing to worry about, your mom and I aren't dating."

The little boy looked at him. William could tell her didn't believe him.

"Come on and sit down. Tell me why you think I would hurt your mom."

Ezra was hesitant, but did so.

"I know what my dad did to her. He was a mean guy, a very bad guy." William wasn't sure he should be having this conversation with him. "I like you Mr, Darcy. I know Eliza does, she has no fear in showing it. She doesn't want to believe that you will be leaving. I know you will be leaving. It is like mama said, you have a life back where you come from."

William took a deep breath. "I like you and your sister too. You are right though, I have responsibilities back home. I have a sister that I take care of. She is currently in high school but will be graduating this year. I have to be back there for that. I have my job."

"I know, mama told me." Ezra looked at him. "Can I tell you what my dad did to her? I don't know a lot but I know that is causes her to have really bad dreams sometimes. I haven't been able to really talk to anyone about it."

"Do you think that is a good idea? Would your mom want me to know?" William wasn't sure how to handle this, he was curious but it wasn't right to use him for information like that.

"I don't know, I just know that no one wants me to know and when I tell them that I know they shut down. I just need to talk to someone about it." Ezra's voice was sad. It hurt William. He couldn't deny the kid this, could he? Ezra was hurting and all he wanted was someone to talk to and he was trusting William with that. Probably because he had to leave and wouldn't see him again.

"Alright, but don't let your mom know that I know." William said.

"Okay." Ezra took a deep breath and started his story. "Mama was screaming one night in her sleep. She woke me up. I thought someone had come into the house because she was yelling things like 'no' and 'leave me alone', 'keep your hands off me'. I didn't know what to do. I heard her crying and that was when she called Auntie Jane." Ezra took a deep breath fighting back tears that the memory brought on.

"I heard her talking to her. I was sitting beside my door. She was telling Auntie Jane about how George, my dad, had attacked her. She said that she was back in his dorm room and was reliving the moment that she told him about us, about when we were in her belly. She didn't say much, but I know that he hit her. I know that he hurt her. That is why she doesn't go out with any guy but Carlos. He is safe. You, I don't know if you are safe. You aren't like Carlos."

"No," William let out a small chuckle and shook his head "no I am not like Carlos."

William thought for a moment.

"What did you think when you heard your mom talking about that?"

Ezra looked up at William in surprise. The little boy couldn't stop himself from crying after that.

"I... I was sad..." Ezra was sniffing after almost every word. "I had... I had always... thought about... my dad. I didn't... I didn't want... to know. I wish... I wish I didn't hear it."

William hugged the little boy as he started to cry some more.

"I thought... I thought that maybe... maybe he was one of... one of those soldiers... that... that were fighting for us... and that... that was why he couldn't... be here... I couldn't understand... I didn't know... why... he wasn't around. Why didn't he... Why didn't he want us? Why... why didn't he love us? Then... then when I heard that, I knew... he wasn't what I thought... he didn't... he didn't even love my mom... not once... guys don't hit girls..." Ezra took in a deep breath to try and stop those sharp breaths. "I don't want to be like him."

William could only try and calm the little boy. There was no way to make him feel better, it would all just be words. They wouldn't really mean anything, not when he couldn't even begin to feel what this little boy was feeling. He was raised by both his parents, he lost his mom at a young age. It wasn't the same though. It hurt, probably just as much, but not in the same way. He experienced the same feeling of loss when his dad died right before William turned 21. It still wasn't the same though. He had no way to relate to the little boy.

"I don't want my mom to go through it again. I don't want her to get hurt." Ezra pushed himself away from William and rubbed his eyes.

"You are a very good kid, Ezra." William's eyes were glistening with tears that he wouldn't let fall. "I think that your mom couldn't have asked for a better son. I don't think Eliza could have asked for a better brother." William got up and poured Ezra a glass of water.

"Thanks" Ezra said drinking half the cup of water.

"Do you want to watch a movie with me? I think we got enough time before your mom gets back."

Ezra smiled and nodded his head.

"Well, go ahead and pick it out."

Elizabeth didn't get home till almost two in the morning. She didn't mean to stay out so late, but Carlos was having such a good time she couldn't make him stop. She had dropped him off at his place before heading to hers.

Her feet were hurting so bad from her heels, she didn't even care that she was walking barefoot to her door, she just wanted to take a shower and fall into bed.

When she walked through the door she was shocked at the sight of Ezra asleep on the couch, leaning on to a sleeping William. William looked very relaxed as he slept. She decided to let him stay there till after she took her shower.

William woke up to the sound of the shower. Where was he? This wasn't his room. It wasn't until he heard a door open that he remembered he was at Elizabeth's. She had asked him to watch the kids. Was she home? Was that her?

As his eyes became adjusted to the dark, he saw that is was her. She was in her room looking through her drawers. She had a towel wrapped around her. Yeah, God was testing him. This was not fair. He cleared his throat and she looked up.

"Oh, you're awake. Hold on." She closed her door to get dressed.

When she opened her door again, she had a pair a long pajama pants and a tank top that hugged her in all the right places. She really didn't to dress in a way that didn't flatter her, it was all too tempting.

"I wanted to thank you, I am sorry that he woke up on you. I was sure that he would stay asleep." She fixed the blanket that was already on him. She wasn't going to move him tonight, she really couldn't lift him anymore.

"It wasn't an issue." William hesitated for a moment. "Ezra told me something, he just wanted someone to talk to. So, please don't get mad at him. I just wanted to let you know that he talked to me. I don't think he wants you to know."

"What did he talk to you about?" Elizabeth was stunned. Ezra acted as though William had the plague half the time and now he was having a heart to heart with him. What was going on?

"He told me about how he heard you having a bad dream one night. How you called Jane, how you were crying about George, um, hitting you." he winced as he heard Elizabeth take in a sharp breath.

"He told you that?" Elizabeth's voice was soft and distant. She was looking down, keeping her face shadowed in the dark living room.

"Yeah." He rubbed the back of his head and took a few steps closer to her. "He really wants to make sure that you don't get hurt again. He is worried about you."

Elizabeth shook her head and covered her face with her hands. She was supposed to look after her kids, she was supposed to make sure they didn't get hurt, she was supposed to worry about them. They weren't supposed to worry about her. It wasn't their job to do look after her. They were just kids, they were too little for that.

For the second time that night, William found himself comforting another Bennett. He had wrapped his arms around her as she sobbed into his chest.

After a few minutes of she crying, she pushed herself away from him. She didn't look at him as she wiped the tears from her face.

"I had better get going." He said awkwardly, unsure of how to handle the situation. He didn't want to leave her. He wanted to continue to comfort her, to hold her.

"No, sit down." She gestured towards her dinning table. "I think I should elaborate on what Ezra has told you. What he doesn't know."

"You don't have to. I shouldn't even know what he told me, but I didn't want to hurt him by telling him that he couldn't talk to me. He really just wanted someone to talk, he didn't want to worry you or Eliza."

"I do. You might as well know all of it." She sniffed a little and let out a heavy breath.

"Alright." He sat down.

"George, he was my first, and only." She took in a deep breath and let it out slowly "I was in love, as in love as a high school student could be. He was the only guy I let get close to me, I didn't want the distraction. When I met him, he was just so-" She smiled and shook her head.

"He was so alluring, so tempting. I didn't really want to date him at first but he didn't give up. He would write me letters and show up at my school to bring me lunch. He would surprise me at work to bring me home or take me out. He was a real prince charming. I fell for it, I fell head over heels for him. I thought it was all real and so one night, I let it go all the way. It was the only time we ever did anything."

William sat there, listening very intently. He watched as she would wipe away more tears.

"We started to see each other less and less after that. When I found out that I was pregnant, I went straight to his dorm. I wasn't going to keep it from him. If he wanted nothing to do with it, that was fine. If he wanted to be there, that was fine, I just knew that I didn't want anything to do with him anymore. Not in that way."

He watched as Elizabeth rubbed her arms.

"I didn't think he would attack me. He pushed me against a wall and hit me. He kicked me while I was down. I didn't let him get away unharmed though." She smiled. "I punched him. Right in the face. I left right after that. I haven't heard from him since." Her voice drifted off.

"You have dreams about it still?"

"Not as much as I used to. I would have horrible dreams right after, they died down once the twins were born. When I moved out, I started to have them more frequently until I became adjusted to living on my own."

"Elizabeth." He watched as she shuddered. He was sitting on the side of the table while she was sitting at the head of the table. He placed his hand on hers and she smiled slightly.

"I'm okay." She looked up at him, tears making her eyes shine. She smiled a forced smile.

He couldn't control himself at that moment. He leaned forward and kissed her. When he broke the kiss, he regretted it. He shouldn't have taken advantage of her like that. Here she was, upset, telling him about a horrible event from her past and he just kissed her. Why had he done that? He knew that he wanted to, for a long time, but that wasn't the right moment.

"Sorry" he looked away from her. "I am going to go now."

Elizabeth just sat at the table, staring off into nothing. What had just happened? Did he really just kiss her? He did. She had mixed emotions. It was a nice kiss, she hadn't wanted him to kiss her for a very long time, she just didn't know it till it happened. Was it at the right moment? Did it really matter? No, it didn't matter.

She grabbed his hand as he started to walk away from her. He stopped and she stood.

"Darcy, please don't go." William couldn't believe what he had just heard. Did she really just ask him to stay?

Before he could get the chance to respond, she was kissing him. He pulled her close to him and tangled his fingers in her hair. She had her fingers laced together behind his neck and was standing on her toes just to reach his lips.

"I am sorry, Elizabeth." He pushed himself away from her. "I really like you, but I can't take advantage of this moment. You are upset, it isn't right."

She knew he was right, but it still stung a little. She didn't respond, only nodded.

He could tell that she was hurt by it, but he didn't want her to later feel like he had taken advantage of her, and he didn't want to feel that way either. He already did feel like it though. He had kissed her and let her kiss him.

"I'll see you Wednesday?" He was hopeful, he didn't want to ruin that. He really wanted to spend that time with her.

"Yeah" She said quietly, nodding her head again. She walked him to the door. "Let me know if you need the key to get back in to Jane's place. I have the spare." He nodded and looked longingly at her one more time. He just needed one more, just one more to hold him over. He took one more, this one was longer and had a little more force behind it. He had bent over in a way that caused her to lean back with the force. He was supporting her with an arm around her waist.

When he finally released her, she was breathing heavily. She had a little pink in her cheeks. He looked about the same.

"Okay, I really need to go now." She broke their hold before he could change his mind.

"Get out of here. I will see you Wednesday." She held the door open for him, hiding her smile. It was a good night. Wednesday was going to be an awkward morning, or a fantastic one.


	14. Chapter 14

William walked to Elizabeth's door Wednesday morning, and just as he was about to knock, he noticed the note.

_Darcy, _

_ Sorry, I can't practice today. Mary called me last night telling me that she couldn't make it in to open the daycare. I had to go in and open it. We will set up another day to practice. _

_ Elizabeth's_

She canceled. Did she really have to go into work? He wasn't sure. It could be true, but he also knew that things were going to be awkward today since the last time he saw her he had kissed her. It was too much. He knew he shouldn't have done it. She was weak, that was the only reason why she let it happen. She had asked him to stay away, but yet she did ask him to baby sit. It was all very confusing.

"Lizzie, why are you here?" Carlos asked as Elizabeth walked through his front door. "Aren't you supposed to be practicing with Darcy?"

"I canceled." She said hiding her face from her friend.

"You never did call me Sunday." He was very suspicious of her.

"Yeah, about that." She finally turned and looked at him. There was a mix of emotions there, but she was mostly confused and frustrated. "We kissed."

"Oh my!" Carlos fanned his face with his hand. "This is amazing!" He thought for a moment. "Why did you cancel? If anything you should be dying to get back in his arms!"

"He knows what George did." She said simply. "That was why he kissed me. He felt sorry for me. I don't want his pity. I don't even want to date. I don't want anything to do with him."

"Lizzie, you don't mean that. Him knowing that doesn't mean that he pities you. What if he really cares for you and seeing you upset hurts him? You will never know unless you go and talk to him about it."

Elizabeth shook her head. She wanted none of it. She just wanted things to go back the way they were. Ever since William Darcy showed up her life had turned upside down. She just wanted it to go back to normal. Yes, she had that little lonely hole from raising the kids alone, but she could handle that. Now, he had opened it even more by being there for her, for her kids. He was giving her some sort of hope that was going to be crushed the day he left.

"Lizzie, how did he find out?" Carlos decided to change tactics.

"Ezra told him." She fought back tears.

"Ezra knows?"

"He heard me once after I had a night terror about it. I had called Jane. He was awake and listening. I didn't know."

"He told William?" Elizabeth just nodded.

"Why?"

"I don't know. Darcy said that Ezra just wanted someone to talk to. He wanted to tell someone about it. I don't know why he choose Darcy."

"You know they both really like him." Carlos placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I know. I wish they didn't." She took a deep breath.

"Why? What makes it such a bad thing if they like him?"

"Because he is going to leave, and them liking him makes it harder for me to not like him. He is going to leave us all with this big empty space. He is going to rip the hole that George left and make it even bigger. I don't want to like him like I do. I don't want to get hurt."

"Oh baby! Sweet, sweet Lizzie. You have no idea if you will get hurt. You have no idea if he is the one. You can't run away from it forever. The kids need someone, _you _need someone!"

"I don't want someone!" She grabbed her keys. "I need to run a few errands before I have to go into work."

"Lizzie, please." Carlos begged her to stay.

"Carlos, honey. I can't talk about this anymore. I will call you later." She closed the door behind her and drove away.

"Hey, I thought you were supposed to be practicing with Lizzie." Charles said when he found William sitting at his computer.

"Yeah, she had to cancel." William looked at him. "What are you doing here? I thought you had a meeting to go to?"

"Oh, yeah. That got canceled as well. I would ask you to do something, but I am pretty sure that is Lizzie walking past the window right now."

"What?" William asked as he looked up from his computer.

"Yeah, she doesn't look happy either." Charles looked at his friend. "Well, aren't you going to see whats wrong?"

William sat for a moment. She had lied to him. If she really had to work, why was she here? Was she able to leave early? No, that didn't make sense. She canceled to avoid him. Why? Was she mad at him? Of course she was. Why else would she cancel?

"No, I don't think I am going to. There is a reason she canceled, she obviously doesn't want to deal with dance today." He shoved his face back to his computer. He wouldn't go. She didn't want him. He had to let it go.

"Are you sure?" Charles saw the battle on his friend's face. Charles and Jane had been rooting for the two of them to get together from the beginning. They had gotten their hopes up when the two of them went out on Friday and when they saw them together on Saturday. They needed to get over their issues and get together.

William shot his friend a dirty look, but gave in and walked out the door.

Elizabeth heard a knock at her door. _Crap._ She hesitated to go to the door. She wanted to wait to see if he would go away. She shouldn't have come back here. She had two hours still before she had to go to work. She was already ready because she planned on spending the time with Carlos but he didn't tell her what she wanted to hear. She just wanted to be alone.

"Elizabeth." William called through the door. "I know you are in there, I saw you."

She took in a deep breath and opened the door.

"I'm sorry for Saturday night. I shouldn't have kissed you. You were upset and it was wrong."

She didn't say anything. She didn't know what to say. She didn't want him to be sorry for it, but she did at the same time.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" He looked at her hopeful.

"I don't know what to say." She finally spoke, but she was very quite.

"What do you want to say?" He tried to look in her eyes.

"Darcy, you are leaving. This is why I asked you stay away. I took advantage of you that night too. I shouldn't have asked you to watch the kids. It wasn't right and made it all the more confusing. Your hanging around and being the way you are, it... it doesn't help."

William didn't know what to say. What was she saying? Did she have feelings for him? Did she really just not like him? Why did she kiss him?

"Darcy, I like you too. I don't want to." She ran her fingers through he hair. "Listen I can't do this now. I have to-"

"You don't have to get ready for work yet. Its only 10" He cut her off and looked in her eyes. "Elizabeth, you already know that I like you. I know I have to leave, but we have some time. I am not asking you to fall in love with me or anything like that. Just spend some time with me. Get to know me and let me get to know you. When it comes time for me to leave, we can determine things then. For right now, can't we just let it be?"

"Okay." She closed her eyes. What could it hurt? Maybe they could build some sort of a friendship. Maybe they would see each other here and there, she would be going over the England sometimes to visit her sister, it would give the kids something else to look forward to.

"Alright." He smiled at her "let's get this dance practice started!" He clapped his hands as she let him through him the door.

She smiled and shook her head. He was a little childish sometimes.

They practiced for about an hour before deciding to get some lunch.

"So Darcy, what is life like in England?" She asked as they sat across from each other eating burgers.

"For me?" He took a sip of his soda to wash down his fries. "Mostly work. I have a little sister, I take care of her. Our parents are both dead-" He stopped when he saw her eyes widen.

"I am so sorry!"

"We have made a life for ourselves." He said as he pulled out his phone. "This is Georgiana." He showed off her picture like a proud parent, only he was a proud big brother. It was nice to see that.

"Will she be coming to the wedding?"

"Yeah, she is bringing a date though. I don't like that."

"Have you met him before?" She asked smiling. "No, I just know that she met at work. He was a new hire and they hit it off right away."

"Your sister works?" Elizabeth was a little shocked. Why would a kid was comes from money work? She had enough that should probably would never have to work, ever.

"Yeah, I wanted her know responsibility. Anything she wants, she has to work for. She will be inheriting a lot of money when she turns 21, but I want her to know how to use it properly."

"How old is she now?" Elizabeth was impressed.

"She is 18. She was 11 when our dad died, I was 21 and I was granted custody of her."

"That is awesome." Elizabeth smiled at him. He was a really good guy.

"What about you? I know that you have beat a lot of the stereotypes of teen moms. I am curious, how is it you never went on government aide?"

"You have to get child support to receive aide. I don't want him anywhere near the kids or myself. I have never gone after him and I never intend to." Elizabeth closed up a little. William didn't push it. He liked talking to her.

"Can I ask you what it was like, being pregnant in your final year of high school?"

"It was a riot." She gave a halfhearted smile. "My parents wanted to send me to some school for other pregnant girls. I refused. I liked my school. I had friends and I didn't want to change and start over. I had friends who stood by me, but a lot of people I didn't even know, suddenly knew me. There were a lot of stories going around about me. Since he was in college, not many people knew I had a boyfriend. It didn't matter, I wanted to graduate."

"Why did you stay?" He asked.

"It was my school. I was already on the way to being valedictorian. I didn't want to risk that by changing schools. The doctor appointments made it hard, but I managed to work them out for after school had ended for the day." She stopped for a second. "Can we talk about something else?"

"Yeah." There was a lull in the conversation till Elizabeth took a bite of her burger and ketchup dropped on shirt. They both broke out laughing.

"You should learn to eat with your mouth, not you shirt." William said between chuckles.

Elizabeth just smirked as she collected the perspiration from her cup, she flicked it at him. He blinked as the water hit him in the face, jumping a little from the mini shock. It was her turn to laugh now.

"When is the next time we can practice?" He asked after wiping the little drops of water off his face.

"Uh, tomorrow I get off at two. I should be home by 2:30."

"Alright. I think we can do that."

"Alright." She smiled at him and he returned it with one of his own.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it has taken me so long to get this up. The next couple of chapters are probably going to be fillers. I want to show their relationship develop up till the point of the wedding. These types of chapters are hard for me to write. Hopefully I will have this whole story done by the end of next week but I make no promises. Also, I wanted to point out that I have tried to dance to Cotton Eyed Joe and it is very hard. I enjoy hitting up a line dancing club every now and then. It is really fun. **

"Are you okay?" William opened the front door to find Elizabeth standing in front of him, soaking wet from the rain. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah, I just locked my keys in my car and I can't get in my house because, well, yeah." She smiled through a slight shiver.

He just stood there staring at her. This woman couldn't look bad in any situation. Her clothes where sticking to her body accentuating her curves. It was hard not to stare at her.

"Darcy, are you going to let me in or am I going to have to force my way in." She shivered once more and tried to ignore the blush creeping up her face.

"Oh, right." He moved aside, allowing her access. "Let me get you a towel."

"Thanks." She stood on the tile entry way till he came back.

"Here you are. Do you need help breaking into your car?" He watched as she patted herself dry. Damn those jeans. She always looked good in jeans but with them being wet, her ass looked even better.

"No, Jane has a spare. She probably has it with her though." Exasperated she decided to change into something of Jane's and dry her clothes.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he watched her walk down the hall.

"I need dry clothes. I am going to raid Jane's closet."

"Oh, okay." He sat down on the couch and waited for her to emerge from the bedroom.

When she finally did she noticed that he had his back turned to her, he obviously didn't hear the door open. She had her wet clothes all bundled up and she tiptoed behind him and squeezed some of the water on his head.

"What the hell?" He jumped up as the water dripped from his hair. She couldn't stop herself from laughing.

"You think that's funny?" He asked sounding angry, which he didn't intend.

"Oh, don't be so touchy. I am going to throw this in the dryer." She walked past him to the laundry room.

"I am not touchy." He said as he started plotting his revenge.

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say." Her voice was muffled by the start of the dryer.

"You want some thing to drink?" He asked as he walked in the kitchen noticing the sink had an extendable faucet.

"Yeah, do you know where she keeps the tea?" Her voice grew louder as she walked closer.

"No, you want to come show me." He said readying himself.

"If I have to." She walked past him to get to the cabinet where Jane kept the tea. As soon as her back was turned to him he took aim and fired, causing her to shriek.

"Now that, was funny!" He smiled with pride, until she took the faucet from him and sprayed him.

"You're right, it is very funny." She noticed a look on his face that told her to run.

"You are going to pay for that." He said jokingly.

"You are going to have to catch me first!" She ran towards the hall first but realized that she would just block herself in. When she turned around he was already behind her causing her to jump.

"Shit Darcy!" She said as her hand flew up to her heart.

She avoided eye contact with him. He had taken a few steps causing them to stand chest to chest, almost touching. When she finally looked up at him, he smiled and lifted her over his shoulder.

"Hey! Put me down?" She demanded as she started hitting his back.

"You not only put your rain water on my head, but sprayed me with water." He said poking her side, hoping she was ticklish.

"Woah!" She stifled a laugh. "You sprayed me first!" She managed to get a poke into his side, causing him to jerk. "Haha! You're ticklish too!"

"We should spend some of this time practicing." He said as he dropped her on the couch. He was embarrassed that she found his ticklish spot, only Geogriana knew where it was and that was after many tickle wars over the years.

"If you insist." She stood and brushed out any wrinkles in her clothes.

"I do." He turned the song on and pulled her into his arms.

"Oh." She was shocked by the motion.

"Try not to step on my toes this time." He looked away from her and fought a smile.

She let out a chuckle and landed her bare foot on top of his, causing them both to stumble.

"Oops. So sorry." She didn't bother to hide her smile.

"I bet you are." That song ended and a new, more lively one started. They just looked at each other.

"Do you want to turn it back so we can practice again?" She asked.

"Nope, lets see what kind of moves you have."

"I don't know how to dance to music like this." She said as he pulled her into his arms again.

"Give it a try, for me." He spun her around and she landed with her hands on his chest.

"Okay, but only if you try one of my songs." He spun her the other way and she tripped over her own feet, they both laughed.

"Alright, I highly doubt that I could do any worse than you are right now."He smirked.

"Oh, we will see about that."

"What kind of dance is this anyway?" She asked as he held her hands and started moving his feet in some odd combination.

"The Jive." He smiled at her.

"That isn't fair! Of course I am messing it! I have seen _Dancing with the Stars, _that is hard!"

he just smiled at her.

"How do you know how to do all of this?"

"My sister wanted to learn how to dance and needed a partner. She didn't want to dance with someone she didn't know."

"You sound like a really good brother." She was very quiet as the song ended.

"I try." They both cleared their throats and she turned on her own music. _Baby Got Back _by Sir Mix-A-Lot came out of the small device.

"What the hell? You aren't going to start shaking your ass on me are you?" She started laughing.

"Don't worry, I have no intention of ever dancing like that. I just had to see your reaction." She paused the song and looked up at him. "I like a lot of different kinds of music. I am thinking that something with a little twang will be fun." She turned back to her phone.

"Twang? What the hell is _twang?" _She just smiled at him as _Cotton Eyed Joe _took the place of Sir Mix-A-Lot.

"This is just as hard as your Jive. I don't even have it down right." She smiled and she pulled him next to her in the form of a line dance. She started kicking her feet forward and backward and stomping this way and that and going backwards and forwards.

"What the hell is this?" He said losing his breath and stumbling over himself while she did the same.

"It's called line dancing." She said through heavy breaths. "You are going to have to come with me while you are here." She laid on the floor when the song came to an end.

"You go line dancing?" He laid next to her.

"Sometimes. Carlos doesn't like to come with me, but Jane and Charles don't mind."

"Alright. I will give it a try."

She turned on her side and looked at him.

"What?"

"You are going to have so much fun! Friday night."

The front door opened, Jane and Charles stood in their doorway staring at the people who were laying on their floor.

"Lizzie?"

"William?" They said in unison.

"Jane! I locked my keys in my car!" Elizabeth stood up.

"You are wearing my clothes." Jane was full of wonder.

"Yeah, she was wet from all the rain."

"What were you two doing on the floor?" Charles asked eying his friend.

"I was teaching him how to line dance. We are all going tomorrow night!"

"We are?" Jane was a little overwhelmed by Elizabeth's excitement.

"Yep."

"Okay."

"Good." Elizabeth took Jane's purse and pulled her keys out.

"What are you looking for?" She asked.

"My spare. I gave it to you." Elizabeth tared at the key chain puzzled.

"I told you I was going to put it in the junk drawer." Elizabeth flushed.

"What good does that do?" She said as she ran to the drawer and fished out the key. Before anyone could respond she was out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Anyone watch Warehouse 13? Well, I just got hooked on it thanks to Netflix so I am kind of inspired from one of the episodes. **

**If anyone knows "The Wobble" it is in this chapter. **

**I wanted to tell you all sorry for taking so long. I know it is out of character but I got sick. I have had strep throat and I finally got on antibiotics. I am finally starting to feel normal again! Anyways, I hope that this chapter will hold you over for a little while because it is my turn to visit some family and I have to get the house ready and pack. When I get there I may not have internet to update but I will have my computer so I will hopefully have at least one chapter ready to upload when I get back. **

Elizabeth walked into the dance studio with sunglasses on and a head ache. She couldn't have been more grateful for her parents. They had kept Eliza and Ezra the night before. The two of them were probably going to be sick from whatever sugar high her mother, or Kitty and Lydia, had put the kids on. It didn't matter though, all that mattered right now was that Elizabeth got over her hangover and remembered what happened last night.

"Mama!" Eliza came running up to her and nearly knocked her over, again. Elizabeth bit her lip, squeezed her eyes shut and wrapped an arm around the little girl.

"Hi, sweetie!" She tried to hide the pain in her voice.

"Are you okay? You don't look so good." Eliza asked as she pulled her mom to her knees.

"Yeah. I just didn't get a lot of sleep last night. I missed you guys."

Ezra had joined them and Elizabeth took them both into a hug.

"We missed you too." Ezra hugged her back. "We had so much fun though! We got to stay up late and Auntie Lydia and Kitty gave us candy!"

"Did they now?" Elizabeth winced as a sharp pain went through her head.

"Yeah!" Eliza shook her head vigorously.

"How often do your children stay with your parents, Lizzie?" Caroline had just walked in. She looked like a disco ball. Elizabeth had to shield her eyes to avoid the pain.

"What do you care?" Elizabeth stood back up and sent the kids back to their grandparents.

"Oh, I don't. I just want to make sure I know all there is to know about you." Caroline smiled and Colin walked up and looped his arm in hers.

"So, you want to be friends now? Because I sure as hell don't." Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut to keep the little rays of light, that the sunglasses didn't shield her from, out.

"Oh, no. Nothing like that." Colin stepped in this time.

"Colin, what did she say to you to get you to cancel your date with Carlos? He was really hurt." That caused Colin to stop talking and he let go of Caroline's arm. He couldn't be around her just then. He hurt Carlos. He was growing more confused by the minute. Caroline would kill him if he talked to Elizabeth, but he really liked Carlos. Elizabeth was the person who knew him best and she really didn't seem all that bad.

"What makes you think I had anything to do with that?" Caroline tried to shake off the shock of her friend abandoning her.

"Just a hunch." Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders and started to walk towards her parents.

"I wonder how old you will be before you realize that children come before partying." Caroline spat to Elizabeth's back.

"You fucking bitch." Elizabeth turned and started walking towards Caroline. When their noses were almost touching the front door to the studio opened.

"Don't want to show how trashy you are in front of your sister and William, do you?" Caroline bit her lip in a mock attempt to hide her laugh.

"Is that what this is about? You don't like that I am dancing with Darcy? That he is my neighbor for the time being?" This time Elizabeth smiled and let out a laugh that she didn't intend on hiding. "Caroline, sweetie, if he wanted you, he would have gone after you. If you ever try to bring my kids into something again, so help me-"

"Lizzie? Is everything alright?" Jane approached them cautiously.

"Yeah, Caroline and I were just talking about the dance." Elizabeth looked towards her sister. She also had on sunglasses. She could see that her sister was trying very hard to hide the fact that she had a hangover. Jane didn't drink often, and when she did, it was very little. Elizabeth was very curious as to what had happened for Jane to drink that much as well.

"Oh, okay. Well, why don't we go over to mom and dad?" Jane asked touching Elizabeth's arm.

"Sure." Elizabeth took one last look at Caroline and smiled. She was very lucky that Jane had walked in at that moment.

"What the hell is going on?" Charles said to no one as he looked at the tension between Elizabeth and his sister.

"I don't know." William responded as Jane walked over to the two women who were almost touching noses. He was surprised that Elizabeth was even able to get out of bed that morning. He had to carry her to her bed.

"You don't think that Caroline has done anything, do you?" Charles said hopeful. He knew what his sister was capable of. Not that long ago had she almost ruined his one chance at happiness. She had almost gotten him to break it off with Jane on one of his trips home, claiming that there was no way Jane would stay faithful when they were almost a world apart. He knew better, but Caroline had this way of being very convincing.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" William didn't look at his friend he just watched as Elizabeth and Jane joined their family. He was amazed at how she could just turn from one emotion to the next in a matter of seconds. He knew he really shouldn't be though, when you have two beautiful children smiling at you, like Eliza and Ezra smile at her, there was no way you couldn't be happy.

"Caroline, what was all that about?" Charles knocked William out of his thoughts.

"Charles, I hope that when you and Jane move to England you will not be allowing her family to come visit. I swear, they are like monkeys." Caroline huffed.

"Caroline!" Charles couldn't believe his sister. Had she learned nothing? "What the hell is wrong with you? They are Jane's family!"

"And?" She didn't care at all. Elizabeth Bennett was trash and Caroline wasn't going to allow her or her bastard children to ruin her plans. She was going to have William and Colin was going to end up with Carl.

"Caroline, you amaze me." William said coldly.

"In what way?" Caroline didn't catch his insult and batted her eyelashes.

"At how heartless you are." William walked off and joined the group of Bennetts. Caroline stood with her mouth open.

"Jane would never ask me not to allow you into our home, but if she did, I probably wouldn't tell her no. I can't believe you." Charles followed William.

"Charles?" Caroline didn't understand what had just happened. Why were they both leaving her for that family?

"So, how are you feeling?" William asked as he and Elizabeth started their dance.

"Fine." She was trying very hard to loose the pain in her head.

"Really?"

"Yeah." She was barely able to breath that out. She had once again closed her eyes. This caused her to miss a step.

"Woah!" William laughed and stopped her from falling. "Yeah, I think you may need to sit down." Elizabeth didn't say anything, she just followed his lead to a chair.

"So, you have some pretty fancy dance moves." He said when she was sitting.

"Yeah? Did you enjoy that line dance?" She asked.

"Not as much as I enjoyed watching you." He watched Elizabeth's face turn pink.

"Yeah, well..." She didn't have anything to say. She didn't even remember half the night. All she remembered was pulling every one to the dance floor for her favorite song and then going back to the bar. What happened after that?

"How is that hangover?" He sat down beside her and rubbed her back.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." She heard him chuckle.

"I saw how much you drank. I would be surprised if you even remembered half the night." He watched as she grew a deeper shade of pink. Did she remember? Was that why she was blushing? Was she blushing because she didn't remember?

"I... uh... I... I think we should get back to dancing." She stood up quickly causing her to become dizzy. She almost fell back into the chair.

"Yeah, I think we are going to sit this one out. We can practice later in the week."

She only nodded. What happened last night? She couldn't have done anything too bad, right? He didn't make it sound like anything had happened, just that she drank too much. Was he just trying to spare her from being embarrassed? With all of this running through her head, Elizabeth had to drop her head between her knees. She shouldn't have come. She was too hungover for it. Even the little event with Caroline had caused her to have a massive headache. Her dad could tell what sort of condition she was in. He helped entertain the kids so that she could have a little quiet.

When practice was over, Eliza and Ezra came running up to her.

"Mama! Mama!" They said at the same time.

"Yes my loves?" She closed her eyes again, knowing that it wouldn't stop the sharp pain.

"Grandma wants to take us to a movie! Can we go?"

"What movie?"

"The one about the cavemen." Ezra was very excited about it, he had been wanting to see it since the previews started airing on TV.

"Alright." Elizabeth knew that this was her father's doing. He always looked out for her like that.

"Let me drive you home." William said once the kids had said their goodbyes and thank yous to their mother.

"I think I will be fine." She took her keys out of her purse.

"I am surprised you were able to make it here." He snatched her keys from her and started walking to her car.

Elizabeth just smiled and walked after him, ignoring the look that Caroline was giving her.

"So, how drunk was Jane last night?" Elizabeth smiled as she buckled into the passenger seat of her car. "She looked a little hung over this morning?"

"She didn't drink nearly as much as you." William smiled brightly. She didn't remember anything, it was going to be a fun day for him.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth thought back to the night before, she and Jane had matched each other drink for drink. Charles wasn't drinking at all, he was their designated driver and William had only one glass of scotch.

"Well, after you made us all dance to that one song, you two had a shot of whiskey and then she started to get a little sick feeling and switched to water. Not to long after that she and Charles left." Elizabeth's eyes grew wide.

"How did we get back? He was a our ride!"

"I called us a cab. You weren't ready to leave yet. Don't you remember?" He looked at her from the corner of his eye, she was beat red.

"Right."

"Some guy dragged you out to the dance floor and you danced with him for a little while." He wasn't very pleased about that. The guy had been a little to handsy and when he was getting ready to step in, Elizabeth ended the dance. It was rather impressive how she could handle herself even when drunk.

"That would be the number I found in my pants pocket." Elizabeth acknowledged and watched at William tensed up. Was he really jealous? She knew she shouldn't really be surprised given their conversations, but it was still a bit of a shock.

"We danced too." This time she tensed and got really red. His smile returned.

Elizabeth couldn't control the blush on her face as the memory of them dancing crept into her mind.

_"Did you have fun out there with Mr. Flannel?" William mocked although he was a little annoyed that he hadn't danced with her like that. _

_ "Yeah." She slurred a little as she ordered another rum and coke. "You wanna go a round?" She gulped down a quarter of her drink. _

_ "I don't know if you are really able to dance much more." William said watching the little droplets of sweat drip down her neck and right between her cleavage. She had worn a simple white tank top with a blue jean vest with matching shorts and a pair of short western boots. The tank top had three small buttons that were no longer in their holes and reveled a small amount of her cleavage. It was rather intoxicating. _

_ "I think I got a few more in me!" She had finished her drink and was pulling him out to the floor. He didn't have a chance to respond as some hip-hop sounding song came on. Everyone in the place lined the floor. _

_ "Isn't think a western bar?" William asked _

_ "Yeah, but The Wobble is so much fun!" Elizabeth didn't explain much more than that, but showed him how he should be standing. He was caught of guard when he heard the first set of stomps and tried to keep up as everyone, well, wobbled. He looked at Elizabeth standing next to him. She looked at him and helped him along with the steps. He had a hard time concentrating as she started shaking her hips. It was even worse when they had to turn and he was facing her back side. _

_ When the song was over he started to make his way off the dance floor, she wasn't going to allow that. Elizabeth grabbed him and pulled him close to her. _

_ "I said I got a few more in me." She smiled at him. Maybe her being drunk wasn't such a bad thing, he didn't get to interact with her like this often. _

_ "Alright." He cleared his throat. _

_ They started dancing to Luke Bryan's Country Girl. It was a fun song and to William's surprise he enjoyed it. It helped that Elizabeth was dancing very close to him. She wasn't grinding on him or anything like that, but it was just enough to spark that little tiny flame of desire in him. _

_ The last song they dance was a slower one. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around his neck and laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his around her waist. The lyrics were probably going to be running through his mind all night. He really wanted to kiss but they agreed to just be friends and she was drunk. _

_ Elizabeth loved Gloriana. Good Night was probably one of her favorites. They didn't have to dance like they were at a high school prom but she was getting tired and fighting sleep and it was nice. She tilted her head up and looked up at him, he was looking in her eyes. She didn't care if she was drunk, she really wanted to kiss him. He probably wasn't going to make the move so she did and he responded. _

_ Elizabeth lifted herself on her toes and pressed herself against him a little harder and he pulled her closer. _

Elizabeth's hand flew up to her mouth. They had kissed! She had kissed him! Did it go anywhere else? She had woken up with her tank top and panties on, but she had been missing her shorts. If Jane hadn't been there to help her get in bed, who had? Did she do it herself? Did he help her?

"Oh my God!" Elizabeth breathed.

"Yeah" William said simply. This time he was blushing, she was starting to remember.

"What time did we leave?"

"After the slow dance." He cleared his throat, the cab ride was a whole other story. He grew red and she saw it. That made her grow even more red.

_ "Eilzabeth." William grabbed her hand and led her out the door as they waited for the taxi. _

_ "Yup." She was giggling at herself for kissing him. _

_ He didn't say anything but pulled her to him and into another kiss. They only broke it long enough to enter the taxi and give directions. Once that was done, they connected their lips again. Her hands pulled at his shoulders as his became tangled in her hair. He fought the thoughts of how this was wrong, she was drunk and he wasn't really sober himself. He also used that as a way to justify his actions, he had a little too much as well. _

_ "Can ya'll wait till I have you out of my back seat?" The annoyed driver spat out. _

_ "Yup. Yeah. Certainly. Sorry." William was kind of embarrassed, but it didn't last long. Elizabeth was worth it. _

Elizabeth couldn't believe her actions from last night, Carlos would be proud. There was no way there couldn't have been any sex between them, not with all that she was remembering. How could she have been so stupid?

"Did we...?" Elizabeth couldn't finish the sentence.

"No, don't worry." William smiled, he was glad it hadn't gone that far. It wouldn't have been right. He liked her a lot and he knew that his feelings were growing into something bigger, he didn't want to ruin any of it.

"What happened? I woke up in me tank top with out my shorts on?" She was still trying to fit the pieces together.

"Well, once the driver broke us up you started to fall asleep. When we got back to the apartments I helped you inside. You ended up falling asleep on your bed with all your clothes on and I didn't think that you would be very comfortable with the jean jacket or shorts. I pulled your covers out of under you and slipped them both off. I may have peeked, I mean you have a really nice butt." He winked at her and she slapped him on his arm playfully.

"Ok, well that makes me feel a little better." She said as they arrived at the apartments.

"Yeah, I felt better getting a glimpse at your ass as well." He smiled at her as they started to unload from the car.

"Ha ha." She said fighting a smile.

They walked to her door together and she invited him in for a movie.

"I will probably fall asleep but it would be nice to have some company." She said as she unlocked her door.

"I have no problem being that company." He walked in behind her. Their relationship was great and he enjoyed every second he spent with her, it was going to be tough when he had to leave. He did own the company though, he could take off as much time as he wanted. It would be something to discuss later, after the wedding, for now he wanted to enjoy the movie.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I know I said I probably wouldn't have another chapter up before I went away but I was laying in bed watching Pride and Prejudice (the newest one) and I started thinking about the twins and I really want to have a chapter that focuses on them for a little while. So please, enjoy! **

Eliza and Ezra were laying on the ground of their grandparents backyard watching the clouds. They had just worn themselves out from playing a game of tag when Ezra spoke.

"Liz, I don't want Mr. Darcy to leave. I don't want to like him, but I do." He let out a sigh. He had been holding it in for a long time trying to decide whether or not to tell his sister. They didn't always get along but she was his best friend when it came down to it. Besides for their mother, they were all they had.

"I knew you liked him!" Eliza turned to her stomach and placed her hands under her chin. "He is very nice and fun. I think mama likes him as well. They have been spending more time together."

"Yeah, but he is going to leave. Mama has never brought a guy around. I didn't think it mattered until he came around. I miss having a dad." Ezra fought back tears and his sister turned back over and grabbed his hand.

"I miss it, too." She thought for a moment "It seems silly to miss something you never had."

There was silence between the two before they both came up with the same idea.

"Do think that if we push them together more-" Eliza started.

"That he will want to stay? That mama will want him to stay?" Ezra finished. They both sat up and looked at each other.

"It would be wonderful!" Eliza smiled.

"It would finally be even! I wouldn't be the only boy!" Eliza gave him a slight push and he smiled. He didn't want William around just so that he wasn't the only guy, he wanted him around to talk to. He felt so comfortable talking to him a little while ago, it made him feel so much more comfortable with William.

The twins sat in the yard until their aunt Mary called them in to leave and go back home. They were more than ready to leave. The sooner they were home, the sooner they could start pushing the two together.

Mary knocked on her sister's door and was surprised to see William behind it instead of her sister. She must have missed something because Elizabeth hadn't said too many kind things about the man.

"Mr. Darcy!" The twins yelled at the same time as they ran up and hugged him.

"Hey guys!" He was a little shocked that Ezra had hugged him.

"Where is Lizzie?" Mary asked confused.

"She fell asleep on the couch, we were watching a movie. I didn't want to leave right away because I knew the kids would be coming home soon."

Mary just smiled awkwardly while she contemplated on whether or not she should leave her niece and nephew with him or wake up her sister.

"Mr. Darcy, will you stay and play with us while mama sleeps?" Ezra asked which took Mary and William by surprise.

"Well, I think we should ask your mother first." Mary said and William agreed.

"No!" Eliza said a little too eager. "Let her sleep, Mr. Darcy will be fine. I think mama needs her sleep, she looked a little sick this morning."

"Alright, I will stay, _but _you two have to promise to stop calling me Mr. Darcy." He said as he knelt down to their level "It makes me feel like my father and I believe I know you well enough now that you can start calling me William." He tapped them both on their noses.

"Can we call you Darcy like mama?" Ezra asked excitedly.

"I don't see why not." William said and he stood back up to face Mary. "I think the kids will be fine. If anything goes wrong Elizabeth is just on the couch, we will be able to wake her at any moment." He was a little surprised that all the commotion hadn't woken her already.

"Okay." She hesitated until an alarm went off on her phone, she was late for her history class. "Oh no! I have to go! Bye guys! William." She said and she kissed the twins on the top of their heads.

"Bye!" all three of them said at once.

Elizabeth woke an hour later to the sound of hushed giggles. It took her a few minutes to figure out where she was and what had happened. She was watching a movie with Darcy and fallen asleep, but when did Eliza and Ezra come home? That had to be them. It sounded like them. Who were they playing with? How long had they been home? Why didn't anyone wake her up?

She jumped when she heard them jumped out and scare someone and that someone let out a fake yelp. Was that Darcy? Were her children playing with him? Was he playing with them? What was going on?

"I'm gonna get you two for that!" He said and she heard the sound of laughter and the kids were being tickled. She stood up and walked to the room that they were in, she leaned on the door frame and watched as Ezra was being tickled and Eliza started to defend him and unleash her own tickle attack on Darcy. He went down without a fight and Ezra joined his sister.

"Get him Liz!"

"He wont escape!"

"Oh, you've got me!" Darcy said as he pretended to die. It was at this time that Elizabeth decided to make her presence known by clearing her throat. The small group jumped at the sound.

"Elizabeth!" William jumped to his feet and tried to gain his composure.

"Mama! We had so much fun!" Eliza said running up to her mother.

"We got to have horsie back rides and he read to us and we played tag and hide-and-go-seek!" Ezra said staying by Darcy's side.

"Did you now? That was awfully nice of him." Elizabeth hugged Eliza and looked up at Darcy.

"I didn't want to wake you." Darcy said running a hand through his hair as he wondered if he had crossed a line. The kids had been so persuasive with their smiles and bright eyes, plus he had a lot of fun with them.

"Thank you." She said unsure of how to respond, she really did need the sleep and the kids looked happy. Ezra even seemed comfortable around Darcy.

"Darcy, will have dinner with us?" Ezra asked looking up at the tall man standing next to him.

"Uh, well that is up to your mother." William said as he made eye contact with the little boy.

"Mama! Please! Please!" Eliza and Ezra said at the same time as Ezra ran over to his mother and the pair gave her their infamous puppy eyes.

"Guys, I don't have anything to make for dinner." She didn't want to say no to them, she kind of wanted him to join them for dinner as well. "We have to go out to eat."

"Darcy, come with us!" This time the twins ran over to him and gave him the puppy eyes.

Darcy let out a deep sigh and looked at the kids, then to Elizabeth. He couldn't say no, he didn't want to say no.

"Alright." He said and the twins jumped for joy. Elizabeth fought back a smile while Darcy didn't try to hide his. He wasn't ready to say good-bye. He wanted to spend more time with, not just Elizabeth, but the kids.


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: I'm back! I thought I would give you all a nice big dose of Caroline today! I feel refreshed and ready to write! I am sorry it is so short, I really just wanted to focus on Caroline. I will probably have a longer chapter up after Father's Day if not tomorrow. Also, let me know if you guys think I should up the rating on this. If I don't write before Father's Day, Happy Father's Day everyone! **

Caroline really didn't like to follow Colin to his bars, the break from having guys fall over their feet for her was nice from time to time, but tonight she wanted it. The whole bridal party had lunch together earlier in the day and she had to endure the sight of William and Elizabeth flirting.

The pair had inside jokes between the two of them and between them and the kids. Elizabeth was going to have him soon if she didn't do something about it. She didn't know what to do about it now because all her insults had fallen on deaf ears.

She was feeling jilted and spiteful, if there was a straight man in the place she would have made him very happy in a very dark room. Caroline wouldn't admit it but she liked sex. She didn't care with who and where. She would always pretend it was William in the compromising positions with her. She knew that, that would give her motivation.

She looked over towards Colin, he was dancing with a guy who looked very familiar. She could care less though, he could have his fun with what ever guy he wanted to right now. She had already had a little too much to drink and right now she was focused on William and Elizabeth and how to tear them apart.

Colin couldn't have been happier to see Carlos. It wasn't really planned that they would meet there, but suggested. The couple had been sneaking around Caroline like they were in high school, they kind of enjoyed it.

"Hey!" they said as they embraced each other.

"You are late." Carlos said after planting a kiss on Colin.

"I know." Colin said through a smile "Caroline wanted to come. She is probably going to ditch in a few for a new bar. She is horny as fuck."

Carlos smiled while he wrapped his arms around Colin's neck and they kissed and danced at the same time.

Caroline's vision was starting to double as more and more gay men piled into the bar. They would dance with her and compliment her on her outfit and this and that, but they weren't giving her the attention she wanted. She needed to get out of there. She wanted to get hit on, she wanted someone to touch her in inappropriate places.

She was just about to approach Colin to leave when she saw him making out with Carlos. That stupid little bitch! Elizabeth was taking everything from her! Charles was marrying Jane, William was falling for the witch herself, and Colin was going behind her back to butt-fuck that little fag Carlos. Elizabeth Bennett was stealing her life. She wasn't going to let this stand. She told the bartender that Carlos was picking up her drinks and stormed out.

Caroline stood on the sidewalk looking for a new bar to invade, something with straight men. She walked a few blocks when she saw the sign for the strip club. It was prefect. She paid off the bouncer to let her in. She scanned the room looking for her victim. Several men approached her with drinks. She drank a few but didn't pay any mind to the men as she made her way through the club when she saw him.

He wasn't really her type, but there was something about him, something that made him attractive and appealing. He had red hair and a light amount of freckles on his face. He was getting a lap dance when she came up behind him and whispered something in his ear, he smiled and ended the dance.

"Well, I think they have a back room available." He said after looking her up and down.

"Let's go then." She stepped aside so that he could lead the way.

"Well, that was better than I expected." Caroline handed the guy her number.

"Caroline, huh?" The guy went to hand it back to her "I have a girlfriend."

"And?" Caroline smirked and instead of pulling her short dress back over her head she pulled his pants back down and got on her knees. This guy was not going to turn her down. She liked the idea of having a decent booty call in town. He obviously didn't care about his girlfriend and she didn't care that he had a girlfriend, she didn't want him to be her boyfriend.

"Okay," He let out a deep breath when he was finished. He knew he could hide it from G, she would never know. He had hidden several events like this before, the only difference would be that he took the number. This Caroline was very good at what she did and G was still refusing to spread her legs.

"Good." She pulled out his phone and dialed her number so she had his. "I'll let you know when I need another fix..." she trailed off.

"George." He took his phone back. She was still standing in front of him in nothing but a thong. She had been wearing a short black dress and no bra. He decided that he wanted to dip back in one more time, just for fun. He stepped closer to her and placed his fingers between her legs and she was more than welcoming.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: I pushed up the rating, I don't think that the story will get much more graphic than it did in the last chapter but it could happen so I am doing it to be safe rather than sorry. The wedding will be soon but I haven't wanted to rush it. The Bachelor and Bachlorette parties are first! I wasn't trying to drag it out but I didn't want to rush it. I have been dying to write those chapter/s. The wedding will not be the end. **

**Will someone tell me if I am spelling Bachlorette wrong because spell check says I am but wont correct it. You would think that since I am 23 I would know how to spell it! **

Georgiana held tightly to George's hand. She knew that her brother wouldn't approve of her dating someone so much older than her, but she hoped that Caroline could soften him up. Georgiana had always thought that her friend had some sort of pull with her brother since she was his best friend's sister.

"Everything is going to be alright G. No one can keep me from you." He kissed her hand as they waited for her friend to arrive. The waiter had come by twice to make sure they didn't want to order lunch while waiting for their companion.

"I know, I just don't want there to be too many surprises for the bachelor and bachlorette parties tonight. Charles has already agreed to let you go to the party. William is only going to be there for a little but I want you to meet him before the wedding next week."

"What did you say the bride's name was?" George had to be sure he heard her right the first time. If it was the family he thought it was, it would be very interesting. Would Elizabeth bring the child?

"Jane Bennett. I met her when she and Charles came to England. She is very sweet." It was at this moment that Caroline showed up.

George couldn't believe his eyes. It was the woman for the strip club! This could be very messy, he needed an escape plan. He did a good job at hiding his surprise, Caroline let her face slip for a moment.

"Caroline!" G jumped up and hugged the older woman. "I am so happy to see you!" Caroline returned the hug with false enthusiasm. Georgiana was just a stepping stone to getting William.

"Hi sweetie!" Caroline kissed Georgiana's cheek and eyed the man sitting at the table still. "You must be George, I have heard so much about you." Caroline couldn't help but be amused, she had planned on calling him tonight for a little bit of fun.

"Nice to meet you. I have heard nothing but good things about you." He shook her hand and she and Georgiana sat down and the group ordered their food. They spent most of the time talking and Caroline spent most of it slipping her foot up George's leg and to a forbidden area. He was very good at hiding the pleasure he felt from it, if she didn't feel it she wouldn't know any better.

"I will be right back, I have to... powder my nose..." Georgiana had been scolded by George about saying that she had to use the bathroom and she didn't want to be scolded again.

"You look familiar." Caroline said suspicious. It wasn't just from their night together, but there was something nagging at her. She had seen him somewhere else.

"Well, I should hope that you remember me." George couldn't understand why she pretending not to know him while she was rubbing his most personal area.

"Oh, I do. I mean I know you from somewhere else. Do you know the Bennett family?" She couldn't place it but she felt like it had something to do with them.

"I knew a Bennett family, I don't know if it is the same one. I dated one of the daughters, Elizabeth."

That was when it hit her, the infuriating mother had shown them a picture of the two together!

"So you are the twins father!" This was so much better than Caroline could wish for.

"Twins? She really was pregnant?" George couldn't believe it. The little bitch didn't take care of the pregnancy, him slapping her around didn't take care of it.

"Oh yes. The little boy looks a lot like you, red hair, freckles. She never told you about them?"

"No. She told me she was pregnant but that she didn't know if it was mine. She admitted to cheating on me." George wasn't going to be treated like a dead beat. He didn't want anything to do with children, but he wasn't going to have anyone connected to G thinking ill of him. Caroline didn't seem to care that she had had sex with her best friend's boyfriend but he wasn't going to have Elizabeth getting in the way of his plans. If Caroline really did have pull with the big brother, he needed her to like him.

"Did you ever find out if you were? Did you ever take a paternity test?"

"No, I told her that I wanted to proof and when she could provide I would be more than willing to be there for my children but I could never be with her after finding out she cheated on me." He could see that he was winning her over, like that would be a problem. "She went into hysterics and hit me. She never contacted me so I assumed that the kid wasn't mine. I was so in love with her. I couldn't believe that she had done that. It was then that I realized she was only after my money. I had received a small inheritance from a late uncle and I wasted most of it on her."

"She hit you after spending all of your money?" Caroline couldn't be happier. Elizabeth Bennett was violent lying gold digging slut. There was no way William would want her after hearing all of this.

"Yes." He thought back to how he hit her first but she didn't need to know that.

"Are you going to the bachelor party tomorrow night?" Caroline leaned forward showing off her cleavage, she watched as George's eyes went down to her breasts.

"Yes."

"Good. You will meet G's brother. You should tell him your story, Elizabeth Bennett has him wrapped around her finger and when he finds this out he wont want anything to do with her."

"What's in it for me?" George never did anything with out payment.

"You can meet me after the parties and I will let you do whatever you want to me, as long as I don't have any visible marks. I don't need William thinking I am a slut."

George agreed. Caroline was very good when it came to having meaningless sex and if she was willing to let him have his way with her, he wasn't going to turn that down.

Caroline couldn't be happier, she was going to get rid of Elizabeth once and for all. It helped that she was going to get William and have a really good booty call. William was her type, handsome and rich, but she wasn't attracted to him. George was a different story, he was very sexy and knew how to please her.

"You must be George." Charles said as he greeted the man he had never met before.

"Yeah, I hope you don't mind my being here. G is so worried that you all wont like me."

"No, I don't mind at all." Charles knew that William was going to have a problem with this. George looked to be in his late 20's maybe even early 30's. It was legal since G had just turned 18, but that didn't mean William or Charles had to like it. G was like the sister he always wanted.

"Come on in, William is running late. I know he really wants to meet you."

George walked in at sat on the couch. The party was starting in a very swanky suite. He could get used to this life style. It was the life style he should have had, but he gambled away his inheritance a long time ago. Once he entered the Darcy family he would have so much money that he wouldn't be able to gamble it all away. He would be able to replenish it all, he could probably even convince William to give him a job in his company.

"Sorry I'm late, Eliza and Ezra were trying to keep Elizabeth and I from leaving. They threw a very big fit when Mr. Bennett came by to pick them up." William noticed the man sitting on the couch as if he owned the place. There was no way this was George, he was far too old for his little sister. "Please tell me you aren't George, you can't be younger than 28. You are way too old for my 18 year old sister." William had no problem confronting the man. He had to be around the same age as William.

"I am." George needed to recover from this and fast. G had been right, William was tough, but he could fix it. He had to. "I am 27. I know she is younger than me, but I want to assure that I have very strong feelings for your sister and I respect her very much."

William didn't want to upset his friend's wedding so he decided that for tonight and the wedding next week he would be nice, but once it was all over he would be taking care of the problem. There was something familiar about this man and he couldn't place his finger on it.

After George had had a few too many drinks he went into his made-up story about Elizabeth. He left out the fact that he was talking about Elizabeth. He had decided that it would be much more rewarding to see her reaction to his being at the wedding. He had a feeling that Caroline would like that so much more as well.

William couldn't help but feel a little sorry for the man. He couldn't imagine having a woman treat him like that. However, he didn't like the idea of his sister dating someone with such a past. He had decided that he didn't want to stay at the party, Charles had fallen asleep and there were very few people awake. He wanted to sleep where George couldn't feed him any more pathetic stories about how poorly he had been treated.

George left shortly after William did to meet with Caroline. She had reserved a room just for the two of them and he had gone to an adult toy shop earlier to pick up all his favorite toys and ones he had never tried but always wanted to. He was going to have a fun night.

Elizabeth couldn't believe Caroline. How could she make such accusations? She knew nothing about her! She had never slept around and had never gone after anyone for their money. She had to leave her sister's party early to avoid conflict. She didn't want to because she really got along with Darcy's sister. She was a sweet girl that was being used by Caroline. Everyone saw it, except G.

Elizabeth had smiled at how G talked about her boyfriend. The young girl really wanted her brother to like him but she was worried because he was almost 10 years older than her. Elizabeth knew that Darcy probably wouldn't like it but if the guy was really as good as G said, Darcy would see that.

"I thought you were enjoying a guy's night?" Elizabeth was surprised to see Darcy unlocking the front door to her sister's apartment.

"I thought you were enjoying a girl's night?" He was just as surprised to see her.

"Yeah, well everyone was passed out except Caroline and I didn't want to stick around and hang out with her till we both passed out."

"Georgiana's boyfriend was the last one awake with me and he likes to tell sob stories about some chick that screwed him over. I didn't want to listen to anymore." They smiled at each other.

"Want to come in for some more drinks?" Elizabeth had already had a few drinks and she was feeling bold.

"Okay." William was in the same situation. He hadn't intended on drinking but Charles kept pushing him.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: I wanted to give you guys something a little more... hot... for Darcy and Elizabeth, I wasn't going to have them go this far but once again the story has taken on a mind of its own so this chapter may be a little too much for anyone who doesn't want to read about... physical intimacy. I hope you guys like it! Also, I am sorry if it gets a little cheesy, sometimes I just can't help myself! Also this story is the first time I have ever included any sort of sex scene. **

Elizabeth wasn't sure what she was doing and Darcy entered the apartment with her. It didn't matter how much she had had to drink, she wasn't going to be able to do what Carlos told her she needed. She liked Darcy way to much to let him think that she was a drunken slut. It didn't matter how much she wanted him, she wanted their first time to be right. She didn't want to do it the way she had with George. She didn't want to be drunk.

Elizabeth walked cautiously to her kitchen and attempted to reach the cabinet above the refrigerator. This caused her to stumble and almost fall on the floor. If it wasn't for Darcy coming to her rescue, she probably would have busted her head on the counter.

William couldn't help but be thankful for the opportunity to have her in his arms. He was staring into her eyes, just as she was staring into his. It seemed as though they were both looking for some answer to an unspoken question.

"Elizabeth, I-" William froze just for a moment after Elizabeth had pressed her lips against his. She didn't know why she had done that. It was stupid. When she took her lips off of his she hesitated waiting for his reaction. He looked stunned.

"Darcy, I am so sorry" Elizabeth struggled to find a way to continue and was about to hide herself out of embarrassment when he placed his hands on the sides of her face.

"Elizabeth, I have been waiting for so long to kiss you again." William didn't wait to see her cheeks grow pink or for her to respond, he started a whole new string of kissing. He had no desire to make her feel uncomfortable and he most certainly didn't want to go much further while they were both slightly drunk, but he couldn't stop himself and it seemed as though she couldn't stop herself.

He lifted her on to the counter and paused for a moment with his face slightly touching her neck, his hot breath on the sensitive skin caused her own breathing to increase. She was feeling something that she never felt before. She started to realize that her being drunk didn't matter because this wasn't the same. George had taken advantage of her and Darcy, Darcy was not. She could feel him hesitate and some how she was able to feel his concern.

"Darcy," She whispered and he raised his head. "I don't know what it is that I feel for you, but there is something there."

William didn't know how to respond. What she telling him that this was okay? He felt something for her as well, but he was pretty sure that he knew what it was. He loved her and he didn't want to do anything to hurt her. Hearing that she felt something for him sent him to the moon and back, but he didn't want her to regret this night.

"Darcy." Elizabeth said pulling him from his thoughts.

"Elizabeth?" William was conflicted, what did he do? He wanted her in the same way that she wanted him, but he also wanted her in a way that she wasn't sure about.

She didn't make a verbal response but instead wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him once more. He knew it was her telling him that it was okay. He couldn't stop himself after that and he placed his arms on the lower half of her back and pulled her close. He felt the smile on her lips as she was pressed against him.

They were barely apart for a few seconds when he lifted her maid of honor shirt over her head, underneath she didn't have on a simple bra. It was a corset, light blue, very simple and very alluring. It wasn't stiff, it was lace with some boning to keep it up. The cups were the only solid piece and pushed her breasts up, giving her extra cleavage.

"Did you plan tonight?" He asked joking.

"What? Oh!" Elizabeth was very embarrassed. "Some of the girls and I decided to make Jane blush. I didn't want to bring in male strippers because that would have made her very upset, so we decided on a lingerie fashion show of sorts."

"It is my lucky night then." He said as he took his shirt off. Elizabeth noted that his body was just as amazing as it had been that day at the pool.

"It must be mine, too." She said as she jumped off the counter and pulled him into one more kiss before he made his way down her neck to the start of her cleavage, in response she gripped one of his arms while her free hand ran through his hair. He made her feel something she didn't know existed and she was afraid to admit that she was falling in love with him, he was leaving soon. The wedding was next Saturday and he was going to be gone after that. She pushed the thought aside and decided that tonight she wasn't going to think about. Tonight it was just going to be the two of them.

William lifted his head and searched her face for any sort of sign that she may not want this, but all he saw was desire. He decided to take them to the bedroom and his way of doing that was to lift her over his shoulder. She let out a little shriek and then realized that she had a good view of his back muscles and his ass. She smiled and stretched herself as far as she could and gave his firm ass a smack. In response he did the same to her before tossing her on the bed.

Once she hit the bed he slightly pressed himself against her and she returned her fingers to his hair as they started kissing. At one point her hands left his head, trailed down his chest and abs, it was almost a tease because she stopped just before his pants. It wasn't until he felt her removing her own bottoms that he decided it was worth the small moment of feeling teased. He then removed his own pants and released his erect man hood.

These actions started the removal of Elizabeth's corset, which had a row of hooks keeping it together in the back. She had on a pair of panties that partly covered her bottom. He liked the partial modesty of her not wearing a thong.

He didn't turn her back on her back right away, instead he trailed kisses from her panties to her neck and removed his boxer briefs. She let out a small moan and flipped herself over and removed her bottoms.

She was tight when he entered her, and while there was a small moment of a pained expression on her face it faded fast and they continued to make love.

They found themselves in each others arms the next morning. They both glowed from joy and a love that one wasn't ready to express to the other and the other was ready to admit to herself.

While Elizabeth was in the shower William made his way to her kitchen, turned on her morning music for Saturday, even though it was Sunday, and made her breakfast.

It was a pleasant surprise for Elizabeth, this amazing man and amazing lover had made her breakfast. He had laid out their plates on her coffee table, there was a cup of tea and cup of coffee, bacon, eggs and pancakes waited for her. He stood next to the table in nothing but his pants, showing off his chest and abs. She recalled how his skin felt against hers and quickly shook it from her mind because in an hour she would have to leave to get the kids from her parents.

"Good morning." He said after giving her a soft kiss.

"Good morning." She smiled, thinking how she could get used to this. Maybe there was a way they could make an international relationship work.

They spent most of their time together talking about news, but somehow the topic of the parties from the night before came up. Elizabeth explained how she couldn't stand the thought of being left alone with Caroline who had already started attacking her once everyone fell asleep. Darcy went into his tale of how his sister's much older boyfriend did nothing but complain about an ex-girlfriend who he dated seven or eight years ago. She had been curious about his complaints and he told her.

"I can't say I don't feel a little sorry for him." She took a bite of her bacon and waited. "However, don't you think that if you knew their was any chance of that child being yours, you would pursue it?" Elizabeth couldn't help but think back to how George hadn't ever contacted her about their children that they created together.

"Yeah, I don't like him and I wouldn't trust his word solely. I would have to hear the mother's side of the story. He seems kind of slimy."

"What are you going to do?" Elizabeth asked.

"Well, I am going to let G continue to date him until after the wedding. Once it is over she will not be allowed to see him again. I believe he is only after her for her inheritance, seeing as how he no longer has one of his own."

Elizabeth only nodded. She wasn't sure how that was going to go over, she only knew Darcy's sister for a few hours it is was evident that she loved her brother very much and trusted his opinion, it was also evident that she was under the spell of this George character.

When it was time to leave, William and Elizabeth exited the apartment at the same time. They were leaning in to steal one more kiss when movement caught Elizabeth's eye. Jane and Charles were standing at their own door, they had just unlocked their door when Elizabeth's had opened.

William looked over and saw Charles with a huge grin on his face, when he turned to Elizabeth her face the same shade of red as his own. They were busted, but it didn't matter. They both just smiled at each other then went their separate ways.

Charles attempted to pile William with questions, but was stopped short by the bathroom door being slammed in his face and the start of the shower.

"Can you believe it?" Charles was very excited.

"No, not really." Jane had mixed emotions. She knew that her sister and her fiance's friend would be a great couple, but she was worried about her sister being her after he left. She knew that William wasn't one to use a woman for sex and she could see that he cared about her.

"Are you okay?" Charles asked sitting next to Jane on the couch.

"Yeah, I guess. No, not really." Jane laid her head on his shoulder as he wrapped an arm around her.

"What's up?"

"What is going to happen when he goes back to England? The kids are very attached to him and Elizabeth is falling in love with him and I believe his is in love with her."

"If they are meant to be together it will all work out." He kissed her on the head.

"Yeah, but I don't want my little sister to get hurt again. I don't want my niece and nephew to get hurt. I don't want them to feel like they are being left behind."

"They wont be. If William truly loves her he will find away to make it work. His sister is going to be starting college soon and he wont have any real reason to stay there full time. I am sure he will come stay here a lot more now."

William had finished with his shower and was getting ready to head to his room when he heard the conversation. He didn't want to hurt Elizabeth and the kids. He wanted to be there for them. He wanted to take care of them. He didn't want to let them go.

When dinner time rolled around William knocked at Elizabeth's door. She wasn't the one who answered, it was Eliza and Ezra.

"Darcy!" They both wrapped him in a hug. There was no way he could leave them behind. He loved these two as if they were his own.

"Hey guys!" He hugged them back.

"You are just in time! Mama just finished cooking dinner!" Eliza grabbed his hand and made him sit at the dinner table.

"Where is your mom?" William asked noticing that she wasn't around.

"I'll get her!" Ezra said running off to his mother's room.

A few minutes later Elizabeth was being pushed out of her room by the young boy.

"Darcy!" She couldn't decide if she was more surprised or happy.

"Hi." He couldn't stop himself from smiling like a love sick fool.

Ezra looked from his mom to Darcy, neither adult was moving, they were just staring at each other with weird smiles on their faces.

"Eliza, will you come help me find that toy I was talking about earlier?" Ezra felt like something had happened while they were at their grandparents. His mom looked much happier than she had ever looked around Darcy, and Darcy shared the same look. He couldn't help but feel like the two adults needed to be left alone.

"What toy?" Eliza didn't want to leave, she liked being around Darcy and her mom. She felt like she had two parents instead of one.

"Just come on!" Ezra said grabbing his sister's hand and pulling down the hall to his room. They didn't go all the way, but hid themselves in a way that allowed them to spy on the grown-ups.

"Would you like to eat with us?" Elizabeth said as she finally broke eye contact with him to set the table. She didn't know how to react now that her children were home. She didn't want them to have hope of him staying here instead of leaving after the wedding.

"Yeah." William wasn't sure what to do. He wanted to wrap her in his arms and protect her from all of the things that her older sister was worried about.

"Good." She smiled and pulled out an extra plate.

"I think I am going to stay a little longer after the wedding. I like it here and I think I might want to get a vacation home here." He blurted out. He didn't mean for it to come out like that. He did want to tell her in private so the kids wouldn't hear, he needed to know her reaction first.

"Really?" Elizabeth asked unable to control herself. He was going to stay, he was going to come back. He wasn't going to leave them for good.

"Yeah. I was wondering if you and the kids would help me pick out a house?"

Eliza and Ezra let out a cheer, revealing themselves.

"I guess that means that we will be helping." Elizabeth didn't even try and stop herself from smiling.

They spent almost every day except Friday looking at homes for him. It didn't take long before they found the perfect place and William put an offer on it right away.

Friday they had the rehearsal dinner, which Georgiana and her boyfriend could not attend because George had a migraine. William was annoyed that his sister was falling in this trap. He could see it happening.

When the dinner was over Elizabeth pulled Jane from Charles and took her older sister to the apartment she shared with her kids and William took Charles to the apartment next door. William couldn't listen to Charles talk about how the next time he saw Jane it would be in her wedding dress and all sorts of nonsense that he should be listening to. All William could do was think about how he wouldn't be able to see Elizabeth until she was walking down the isle before her sister.


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Alright guys, this is the big chapter! We are getting close to the end. There will probably only be 3, maybe 4 more chapters after this. I wanted to shoot for 30, but I don't think it will get that far. I have been dying to write this chapter from the beginning. Don't hate me! **

**I don't know that I want to write this chapter! I know it has to happen, but I want it all to stay happy! So sad!**

**Also I wanted to say that this will hopefully explain why G stayed with George, one of you had a question about that. I am glad you asked Cutelilmochi, asking questions helps me think about how I write certain things, which is a good thing. Just in case I don't explain it right I will explain it at the end. **

Jane was a beautiful bride. Every woman envied her, Eliza hoped that when she married she looked as pretty as her aunt. Every man, except one, envied Charles. William hardly noticed Jane, in his opinion Elizabeth was the most beautiful woman there.

Caroline didn't like the look that William was giving Elizabeth. He had never looked at anyone like that. George was going to hear it after the wedding, it was then that she realized George and Georgiana weren't there. If they didn't come to the reception, Caroline was going to throw him under the bus, that would ruin his entire plan.

Elizabeth tried her best not to cry as her older and favorite sister made her vows and said "I do." Jane was crying silently and Elizabeth noticed a few tears fall from Charles' eyes. Elizabeth knew that no one was more worthy of her sister than the man that was standing with her at the alter.

As soon as the ceremony was over Elizabeth handed her sister some tissues while the photographer started to line the wedding party up for pictures. Once those pictures were done, the bride and groom had to take some of just the two of them. William and Elizabeth took this moment to sneak a few kisses, until they were caught by the ring bearer and flower girl.

"It worked!" Eliza said startling the couple as she threw herself on to them for a hug. Ezra stood back for a few moments but then had to join in, he was as happy as his sister. Their plan worked and Darcy was going to be with them. He was getting a house and they helped him pick it out, even if he left for a little while, he would be back. They all laughed a little and headed to the reception hall together.

The wedding party had to wait to enter the reception, Jane and Charles hadn't arrived yet. It was then that Colin spotted Carlos. He didn't want to spend the rest of the night away from him. It wasn't fair to the man he loved. He wanted to tell Carlos that, he needed to tell him.

Colin excused himself from Caroline, she wouldn't notice anyway, she was too busy yelling into the voice mail of some guys phone. He could careless about who and why. He just wanted to be with Carlos, the only time he wanted to be parted from him when for the dance he had to be apart of.

"Carlos." Colin said to Carlos' back.

"Colin!" Carlos was pleasantly surprised to see Colin approaching him in front of the evil Caroline Bingley.

There we no more words spoken, Colin pulled Carlos towards him and kissed him passionately.

"Bravo!" Elizabeth yelled from behind them. She couldn't be happier for her friend. She knew all about them hiding from the little bitch. Carlos was falling head over heels for the man and she wasn't going to let him hurt her friend anymore, but now she didn't have to intervene, Colin manned up and made their relationship known.

Caroline turned when she heard Elizabeth giving approval to a couple. She couldn't believe her eyes. Colin was smiling to Carlos who was in her friend's arms. That bitch! Elizabeth was behind this! Colin would never do something she told him not to! She was going to deal with him later, for now she had to worry about George separating Elizabeth and William.

The wedding party was finally able to make their entrance when the bride and groom arrived. It was then that their dance started. Jane and Charles were the first couple to dance, and then the rest of the party joined in. William and Elizabeth shared a few jokes and happy ideas of their future, while Caroline quietly scolded Colin. Colin didn't pay her any mind and when the dance was over he told her that if she couldn't be happy for him, then he didn't want to be her friend any more. Carlos was not what she made him out to be and he was in love with him.

Carlos happened to be near by and heard what Colin said. He knew that Colin was the right man for him and he was never going to let him go. That night the two of them were never apart, they dance every dance but the father of the bride dance.

"Miss Eliza." William bowed a little as the father daughter couples joined Jane and Mr. Bennett.

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" He wanted to show the child that he loved her as much as he loved her mother.

"Really?!" Eliza smiled the biggest smile anyone had ever seen. She didn't hesitate to take Darcy's hand. Elizabeth just smiled, there was nothing that could ruin this moment.

"Mama, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" Ezra mimicked Darcy. Elizabeth chuckled a little before accepting her son's hand.

"It would be an honor!"

Shortly after that Eliza and Ezra started to yawn, all the excitement and dancing had worn them out. Lydia and Kitty were bored and offered to take the kids home.

"What? You two want to leave early?" Elizabeth couldn't believe it, there was a large group of single men.

"They are all boring and have nothing to talk about except business. They are paying us no attention!" Kitty pouted.

"Alright." Elizabeth said. The children put up a little protest but finally gave in, they were too tired to argue. It didn't matter if they were there or not, their mom and Darcy were together and they were going to stay together.

Once the kids had left, William spotted his sister and her boyfriend. Elizabeth was helping her sisters load the children into the car.

"Georgiana, why weren't you at the reception last night?" William said sternly. "I have not had the chance to see you since you got here." William was more hurt than mad, but he wasn't going to let George see that. He wanted the man to know that William was the one who raised Georgiana.

"George wasn't feeling well and I didn't want to leave him. I felt so guilty leaving him by himself."

William saw a tiny bit of regret in his sister's eyes, she must not have wanted to stay with George. She would never have missed the evening if it wasn't for George. It was then that he looked at George, he had a very smug look, almost triumphant.

"Georgiana, you and I will be having a conversation after the reception is over." William was about to leave the two when Elizabeth wrapped her arm in his. She didn't even notice the couple until William cleared his throat.

"G! Oh I am so happy to see-" Elizabeth stopped short. "George." her voice was so quite that they almost couldn't hear her.

"Lizzy, I am so happy to see you." George was very pleased. He knew that Caroline would reward him greatly for this moment. He took a moment to see if she was watching, sure enough she was sitting a few tables away, smiling. He was going to have a very good night.

"What are doing here?" Elizabeth was thanking God that Eliza and Ezra had left.

"He's my boyfriend."Georgiana was confused. "You two know each other?"

"We knew each other a long time ago." Elizabeth unknowingly thightened her grip on William's arm.

"About seven or eight years ago, right?" George watched as William connected the dots.

"No." He looked from the women he loved to the man standing next to his sister. He knew then that the woman George had been complaining about was Elizabeth.

"What? I don't understand." Georgiana felt left out. What was the group talking about?

"I think I should take a moment to speak with Lizzy." George gestured for her to follow him.

William wasn't going to allow it but Elizabeth told him it was going to okay. It was then that He turned to his sister.

"G, you can't date him! I wont allow it!" William was furious and scared for his sister. He knew what George was capable of.

"What?! You can't tell me what to do!" Georgiana was about to storm off when William grabbed her.

"He dated Elizabeth, he is the father of kids."

"No! You're lying!" Georgiana had heard the story. She didn't want to believe that Elizabeth was capable of what George had accused her of.

"I'm not. If you had arrived 10 minutes earlier you would have seen her son and how much he looks like George."

"Then she is untrustworthy!" Georgiana wasn't about to think badly about George.

"No. He beat her G! When she told him that she was pregnant, he hit her!" William wasn't going to let her get hurt. Not his baby sister.

"No! You're lying!" Georgiana ran off to prove that her brother was wrong and that Elizabeth was the liar, not George.

"What's going on?" Jane asked as Georgiana stormed off.

"Nothing for you to worry about." William smiled at the bride.

"Okay." She said hesitantly. "Where is Elizabeth? It is almost time for her to make her toast."

"I'll go find her."

Georgiana searched inside the building for George and when she had no luck she went outside. She found them. George was kissing Elizabeth. She was hurt because she was right that Elizabeth was untrustworthy, but William was right about George. He would only hurt her.

"Don't come back to the hotel George! I wont be there!" Georgiana turned back inside to say goodbye to Jane and Charles.

"G! Wait! It isn't what you thought!" Elizabeth struggled to get George off of her. "Let go of me!" George had slammed her against the wall the moment they stepped outside.

"You bitch have ruined everything! I needed her to so I could pay off my debts!" It was then that his fist landed on her face. He made sure that this time she wouldn't be able to move. He pinned himself against her.

"Stop it! Let me go!"

George ignored her pleas as he landed on punch on her stomach knocking the wind out of her. He allowed her to collapse to the ground and left her there.

"William!" Georgiana called as she saw her brother. "You were right about George, he is a liar, but I was right about Elizabeth. You can't trust her."

"What do you mean?" William didn't understand.

"I saw them kissing."

"G!" George's voice came from behind them.

"Go away!" Georgiana started to walk off.

"Stay away from my sister!" William blocked his path.

"G, she kissed me! I tried to stop her!"

"Liar!" Georgiana wanted to believe him but she knew better. "You were on top of her!"

"No, you misunderstood the situation! She had tried to attack me and I had to stop her. She kissed me when I told her to stay away from us."

Georgiana saw the desperation on his face. The only reasonable explanation for her was that he was telling the truth and that he really loved her.

"Oh, George!" Georgiana ran passed her brother and hugged George. William couldn't allow it, he couldn't allow his sister to fall prey to this pig.

"There is a pre-nup that you must sign if you two get married." William said stiffly.

"And?" George grew a little stiff himself.

"You get nothing. You have no access to her money. She wont even receive her money till she is 21. Right now, I pay for everything." William watched as George's face fell.

"Well, doll, I think your brother may be right. I don't think it is a good idea for us to see each other any more."

"What?" Georgiana couldn't believe what was happening.

"Sorry doll." George started to leave when William grabbed him and punched him in the face.

"Where is Elizabeth?" William wasn't going to let him go without knowing where she was.

"That little bitch left." William punched him again.

"Will, can I go back to the hotel? I don't think I want to be here anymore." Georgiana asked fighting back tears.

"Why don't you stay with me at Charles and Jane's place?" William said as he pulled his sister into his arms. She only nodded. She didn't want to be alone.

"Caroline." George said.

"What?" William spat out.

"It was her idea. She is a really good lay." George smiled before he ran off. They were never going to see him again.

"Caroline?" Georgiana said in disbelief. "They... they... she..." Georgiana couldn't fight it any longer.

"Don't worry sweetie, they wont be around to hurt you any more." William said as he walked her to the car.

He only back inside to ask Charles to make an excuse for why there would be no speeches. He promised to tell him after they got back from their honey moon.

Once Georgiana was asleep, William knocked on Elizabeth's door. She didn't answer, but he heard movement.

"Elizabeth. Please open the door." William needed to see her. He needed to know that she was alright.

"Go away, Darcy." She called from behind the door.

"Are you okay?" William heard the door unlock and she opened it. He didn't see her, she was behind the door.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She kept her back to him.

"Elizabeth, everything is okay. George is gone." William placed his hands on her shoulders. "Listen, I need to tell you something."

Elizabeth didn't respond. She didn't know what to say. George was gone, but what did that mean for Georgiana?

"I love you Elizabeth. I love you and your kids. I plan on staying here and only going to England when I have to. " He was shocked when Elizabeth shook his hands off her shoulders.

"Don't. Please don't do this." She still wouldn't turn around.

"What?"

"It is my fault that your sister was in that relationship. If I had pressed charges against him in the first place he wouldn't have been around to take advantage of her."

"No, it was his fault. He is slime!" William turned Elizabeth around and was shocked to see the bruise forming on the left side of her face. "Did he do this?" William was furious.

"It doesn't matter. He is never going to be really gone. He is always going to be there in some way. I can't do this. I can't see you. I wont be able to forget him or what your sister saw."

"So you kissed him?"

"No! He kissed me!"

"She will understand!" William couldn't lose Elizabeth. He needed her in his life.

"You need to leave." Elizabeth started crying.

"No." William absentmindedly touch her face and she flinched and turned away.

"I can't be with you. I need you to leave."

"Elizabeth, please. I love you! I know you feel something for me, I believe you love me too!" William felt his heart breaking.

"I do." Elizabeth wasn't gong to back now, despite how she felt. She was going to move as soon as her lease was up and she couldn't let him know.

"Then stay with me. You and the kids can move into the house, we can be together! We can be a family!" William kissed her and she returned it for just a moment.

"I can't William."

"William? No." Why had she called him William instead of Darcy. "Please."

"I don't want you here anymore." She moved away from him and showed him the door.

"Elizabeth?" William tried to look at her face but she wouldn't let him. She didn't want him to have to go through what she was going to have to go through. George threatened to take her kids away if she didn't leave William. He threatened to come after her and take care of her for good. She had already pressed charges but she couldn't stay. Once he found out about the charges, George would come after her.

Once William was out the door, she collapsed into a ball and cried. George would never stop ruining her life.

**A/N: Please don't hate me! **

**Okay, so if I didn't explain it right about Georgiana and George, he had a very controlling personality. He tricked G into feeling guilty for wanting to leave him while he felt sick. I feel like I didn't explain that right in the story and going back I am not sure how to convey it properly. **


	22. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

** Alright guys, I don't want you to think I have forgotten about you. I have been really thinking on how to do the next chapter. I am trying not to think too hard about it because I know that can mess it up also. **

** I love the constructive criticism you guys are giving me! I have gone back and read my last chapter and even thinking about I can see how it rushed and I wish I hadn't done that. I have tossed around the idea of rewriting but decided against it. If I rewrite it, the whole story could change and you guys are already familiar with how it is now. **

** There are certain areas where I wish I had worded things better and I agree, I wish I had spent more time with G and Elizabeth and William and Wickham. **

** I want you guys to keep up the comments and helping grow as a writer because one day this is something I would love to do. I should have asked for a really good beta earlier in the story and since we are coming to an end, I feel like it is kind of pointless, but I do have an idea already on what I want to write about next so if anyone wants to help with that when I start it, let me know! I am not going to touch the next one till I have this one finished because then it will never get finished. **

** The Guest who talked about their being drunk I don't think your criticism is harsh at all. If you had an account I think you and liu (who doens't seem to have an account either) would be great betas. I love that you guys really give me.. pointers. I feel like criticism is kind of harsh and meant when people are being cruel when they are trying to "help out." I am really grateful for you guys.**

** I am grateful for all of you! I got to say, sometimes I feel like I have a fan club and I am some sort of celebrity, minus the paparazzi, fancy house and cars and a serious amount of money at my disposal. To quote myself from high school "You guys rock my sox!" **

** Anyways, I don't know yet when I will have the next chapter up, I am still trying to figure out how I want to start it, it may be really short, sort of like a filler chapter. I just don't know yet. **


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Alright guys, it seems that my writing that note helped to clear up whatever was blocking me!**

Georgiana didn't sleep well that night, she had heard her brother leave and then return several minutes later. She didn't want to get up and just smothered herself with the blankets of her brother's bed. She didn't want to think about the night at all. She laid there wishing it had never happened, wishing that George had never come into her life. She had gotten along so well with Elizabeth at the bachlorette party, and she was so very wrong about her.

When morning came Georgiana had maybe slept a total of three hours and when she saw her brother she noticed that he looked as if he hadn't slept at all. He had his computer open at the table and a large cup of coffee.

"What are you doing?" Georgiana asked as she took a seat by him.

"I am going to find George." He mumbled as he wrote down a phone number.

"What? Why?" Georgiana no longer felt the need to be by her brother. Why would he feel any need to find the man that hurt her?  
"G, you need to see Elizabeth! You need to understand that she isn't a liar. George hit her last night and forced himself on her. I received a phone call from Colin last night about how Caroline wanted Elizabeth and I separated and she planned the whole thing."

"I can't believe you are going to do all of this for some chick who couldn't keep her legs closed when she was in high school!"

"Georgiana! You don't understand what you are talking about. She isn't like that." William stopped and reminded himself that his sister was also hurting and he needed to look out for her as well. "G, we are leaving tonight to go home. I wasn't going to leave for another week, but I didn't think you would want to stay after everything that happened. I am going to take care of you, don't worry G. I need you to try and understand though, Elizabeth is not what you think she is. I love her, I love her kids. I bought a house here and I intend on coming back."

Georgiana had nothing to say. Her brother was in love and he was going to be moving here. Was he really going to leave her for another woman?

"Georgiana I am not going to move till I know you are settled in at college. I do plan on coming back here often, but I wont really leave you."

"I need some air." Georgiana stepped outside, all of this was too much for her to handle after last night.

"Lizzy! What happened to your face?!" The voice of a young woman came from the next door over and grabbed Georgiana's attention.

"Mama?" There was a little girl this time. Georgiana noticed that she was holding the hand of a little red headed boy.

"Hey guys." It was Elizabeth, she sounded almost sick. Georgiana took a chance to hide behind a nearby bush to listen and watch.

"Mama, are you okay?" The little girl spoke again. Georgiana finally had a decent view and saw that Elizabeth had a large bruise on the left side of her face. This sight caused Georgiana to feel like she was going to be sick all over again. William had told her, but she didn't want to believe it.

"Yeah. Ezra go on and help your sister find something on TV. I need to speak to Aunt Mary." The little boy with red hair turned around to give the other woman a hug and Georgiana felt the breath leave her body. He looked identical to George. William was right. She needed to talk to him, but she couldn't move without being spotted, Elizabeth and the woman she called Mary had changed positions and Elizabeth had a direct view of the door she needed to get to.

"What happened?" Mary pressed her sister once the kids were inside and the door was shut.

"George was at the wedding last night." Elizabeth didn't look straight at Mary, but at Jane's door.

"What? Did you tell Jane? Did he see the kids?" Mary asked a string of questions that Elizabeth didn't want to answer.

"No, I didn't tell Jane and I don't plan on telling her. No one needs to know, you are the only one. Everyone else can just think that I fell in the shower or something. I don't want the kids to find out about this. Mom, Lydia and Kitty have a hard enough time keeping their mouths shut about what happened in high school. I can't tell you how many times mom has almost gone into a rant about how much Eliza and Ezra's dad sucks."

"Yeah." Mary was quite for a second. "Did you do anything this time?"

"I went straight to the police station and filed charges against him. They called me this morning and told me that he had fled but promised to find him. I went a head and filed a restraining order as well."  
"Good. Wait, how did he know about the wedding?" Mary said as a second thought. This made Georgiana cringe in the bushes. If it wasn't for her then George wouldn't have come around again.

"I don't know, I guess he was dating one of the waiters or something." Elizabeth said goodbye to her sister after that and before walking through the door, she took looked over at Jane's. She knew that William was there, she could feel it.

"Are you going to say goodbye?" Georgiana asked as William started packing his bag.

"What do you mean?"

"To Elizabeth and her kids?" Georgiana wanted to make amends for how she talked about Elizabeth earlier, she knew she was wrong. She wasn't ready to fully admit it yet, she was still hurt and couldn't stop the imagine of Elizabeth and George kissing from coming into her mind.

"I'll be back in a few days." He wasn't sure a goodbye would be welcomed at this moment.

"So you are just going to leave them all for a few days without any notice?" Georgiana watched as her words sank in to her brother.

"Alright." He abandoned his suitcase and walked out the door to Elizabeth's.

"Darcy!" Ezra called as he opened the front door.

"Hey! Where is your sister and mom?" William knelt down and hugged the boy.

"Darcy!" Eliza ran up and joined in the hug almost knocking him over.

William just smiled, it was going to be hard to leave for just a few days. He couldn't imagine not seeing the kids for even one day.

"Mama is getting ready, are you coming with us?" Ezra finally said.

"Getting ready? For what?"

"We are going on a trip!" Eliza smiled.

"We aren't leaving today. We are just going to see a travel planner." Elizabeth stepped out of her room, the bruise on her face barely visible behind the layers of makeup.

"Mama hit her head in the shower last night. She said she was dancing to her favorite song and slipped." Eliza wanted to provide an explanation for the partially visible mark on her mother's face.

"Eliza, we don't need to tell everyone. Let's leave it behind." Elizabeth was ready to get out the door. She didn't want to stand around William much longer.

"Leave it behind?" Eliza asked.

"We don't need to talk about to anyone else, okay?" Elizabeth said as she rubbed her daughter's hair for a moment.

"Okay."

"You're going on a trip?" William asked finally.

"Yeah, hopefully sometime next week. I have vacation time and the kids are out of school, I think a week or so away would be great." Elizabeth pulled her sunglasses on.

"Well, that makes two of us who are going on a trip."

"Where are you going?" Ezra asked.

"I have to bring my sister back home, I was going to come back in a few days but if you wont be here, I think I will wait." William wanted to make sure that Elizabeth knew he wasn't going to just let her go. "I am sure your mom will call me when you guys are back and I will take a flight out that day." He made sure to look directly at Elizabeth. He couldn't tell from behind her sunglasses but he hoped that he was looking into her eyes.

"I will do that." Elizabeth looked away from him before starting to rush the kids out the door.

"Wait. I came to say bye. I am leaving today." William said before they could all go out the door after him.

"Today?" Ezra spoke up. "You wont be here when we get back?"

"Probably not, but I will wait for your phone call everyday." He once again knelt down and hugged each of the kids. While he did this he handed Ezra a card that had phone numbers and an e-mail address on it. "If you or your sister need anything, give me a call."

Ezra nodded his head and smiled. He didn't want Darcy to leave but because he was going to come back and he had a way to get in contact with him, he felt better.

"William, it was nice of you to stop by before you left. I will make sure to let you know when we have come back from our vacation." Elizabeth tried to smile for her kids but she felt bad deceiving them like this. They were going on a vacation of sorts, but they were also going to be looking at apartments. George had by now received word that the police were looking for him and she needed to get her kids out of there. She knew he couldn't and probably wouldn't take them from her, but she couldn't risk it. She had assumed once before that she would never see him again and she ended up seeing him. She was not going to let that happen again.

"Yeah, don't mention it." William said, almost hopeful as the family he wanted to be apart of waved good bye and walked to their car.

"Well?" Georgiana asked when he came back inside.

"She is going on a trip, she wont be here when I planned on coming back so, it looks like you will have to deal with me for a little while longer." He smiled at his sister. He wasn't going to give up. He wasn't going to admit defeat and telling his sister what happened felt like that would be what he was doing.


	24. Chapter 23

**A/N: Sorry guys, I know it is taking me longer and longer to post. I am starting to have writers block with this story. My mind keeps wondering to the next story I have in mind. I am trying very hard not to rush this because I don't want a repeat of the previous chapter. The chapters might also be shorter, but I can tell you that there will probably only be two more chapters. **

Ezra and Eliza couldn't wait to tell everyone about their trip. They when to a place called _Silver Springs _and rode on a glass bottom boat, they swam in a "pool made by nature" as their mom explained to them when they went to another spring, and that spring allowed them to go tubing. They enjoyed it all so much and that their mom started talking to them about moving there. The twins hadn't thought twice about it, even after they went and looked at apartments and their mom took them around to different day cares. They had been so excited about being near all of these great places and not that far from their favorite amusement park, that they didn't care about anything else.

The night they came back Eliza and Ezra were asleep, Elizabeth was glad that Jane and Charles' were back from their honeymoon. They were only staying till the end of the lease, which was just a week after her own, which wasn't that far off. She called her sister and new brother down to help her.

She had been trying to find a way to tell them about her plans, she didn't want to explain everything that had happened. She didn't want her sister to be upset about her own wedding.

"Lizzy! What the hell happened to your face?" Jane blurted out once they were inside Elizabeth's house. It had been dark outside and so the fading mark wasn't visible to Jane or Charles.

"Mama tripped." said Eliza sleepily as Charles carried her to her room, Ezra was already in his.

"You tripped?" Jane wasn't buying it, Elizabeth had tried that before.

"Don't be mad at me. I didn't want to get you upset on your big day." Elizabeth said quietly sending looks down the hall where Eliza and Ezra were hopefully sleeping again.

"What would have ruined it?" Charles said as he joined the sisters.

"Did you see her face?" Jane said getting upset.

"Lizzy! What happened?" Charles was worried and made Elizabeth feel like she had a true older brother.

"Can we not talk about this right now? I don't want the kids to hear." Elizabeth didn't want a repeat of Ezra hearing her talk about George.

"They are passed out. Eliza was snoring before I even left the room and I don't think that Ezra even opened his eyes. He is like dead weight." Charles said, he had been the one to carry the two in while Jane and Elizabeth took turns bringing in the luggage.

"Alright, but we need to speak quietly. Please don't get too excited because it is being handled." Elizabeth said as she went into detail about what had happened with George and Caroline and Georgiana. She didn't touch on the Darcy situation very long in hopes that the wouldn't ask.

"Oh Lizzy!" Jane said wrapping her sister in a hug, she was upset that she hadn't known. All of this happened at her wedding and she had been blind to it.

"Jane, I am okay. I have pressed charges and they are looking for him. They haven't been able to find him, but its okay, I have a plan." Elizabeth said the last part quietly. She didn't want to hide it from her sister, she needed to tell her. She just didn't want Charles to hear.

"Caroline did all of that?" Charles was shocked by the actions of his sister. He knew that she didn't like Elizabeth because of William, but he didn't think that she would go to such lengths as to send Elizabeth's ex boyfriend, G's current, after her. Then to sleep with the man?! How could he be related to her?"

"Charles, I don't think she knew what he was capable of. I don't like your sister very much, and I have very little respect for her, but I don't think she would tolerate a guy hitting a woman." Elizabeth said. She didn't want to cause a rift between the siblings. They would always need each other in some way.

"Who all knows about this?" Jane asked.

"Mary, you two, William and his sister." Elizabeth said. She didn't want to give him the endearment of being called Darcy by her anymore. It only hurt her because she knew she was going to be leaving him behind without any notice.

"William? Since when do you call him William?" Jane was the only one who noticed since Charles was pondering on the actions of his sister.

"Jane." Elizabeth couldn't really talk without getting upset. She hadn't even told Carlos yet, she didn't want to. He was so happy with Colin, the two hadn't left each others side since the wedding and they were already planning for Carlos to go back with Colin for a little while.

"Elizabeth." Jane knew something was up but temporarily forgot that her husband was there with them. "Charles, why don't you go back home and I will be there in a little bit. I need to speak with Lizzy alone for a little while."

Charles didn't object, he knew they needed their time together, especially since Jane was going to be moving to a new country in a few weeks. He needed time to himself anyways, he needed to think about his sister.

"Now, you said you have a plan?" Jane asked once Charles was out the door.

"Yeah, you aren't going to like it. I don't want too many people knowing either. Just you, mom, dad, and our sisters. Carlos already knows and he isn't happy with me." Elizabeth said slowly and quietly.

"Will you please tell me?" Jane was getting frustrated.

"I'm moving." Elizabeth blurted out. She watched as her sister's eyes grew wide.

Jane didn't know how to respond. Elizabeth loved her job, her home and being so close to her family. Jane knew that William had just bought a house here so he could be closer to her. Charles had talked to his friend once they were state side again. William couldn't wait to tell him everything.

"What are you going to tell William?" Jane finally said.

"I'm not going to tell him anything. His sister hates me and I don't want to risk the kids running into George. Until he is found, we aren't safe here and I don't feel comfortable. Besides, George threatened to take the kids from me." Elizabeth lowered her head and fought back the tears.

"There is no way he will be able to take the kids. He has had no part of their lives, he would never win that case." Jane couldn't understand how her sister would even worry about that.

"He didn't mean by taking me to court Jane. If I stay away from Darcy I know the kids are safe. I love them more than him." Elizabeth scolded herself for referring to him as Darcy.

"Lizzy, George is a coward. He wouldn't have the guts to even try that. If you just told William, I know he would be able to keep you safe. I know he would make it all right." Jane wasn't sure what to do or say.

"William has a life in England. He has his company, his sister. He can't be here all the time. I just don't think it is worth it." Elizabeth finished the conversation with that. She couldn't talk about it anymore.


	25. Chapter 24

**A/N: So, this happens to me a lot, where I can't think of anything else to write and I think I am content with what I have so I post it, then all these idea come to mind, which is what happened at the beginning of this story. I wish I had made this part of the last chapter but I didn't think of it till now and I didn't want to take down the chapter I had just put up. It kind of works out because the next chapter might just be the last. **

The next day Charles called his sister, for some reason she was still in town. The wedding had ended about a week ago, if not more, she had no reason to still be here.

"_This is Caroline. Sorry I can't answer right now, leave your message at the beep!" _

He let out a sigh and ended the call. After thinking for a moment he decided to call Colin. Colin had stayed to spend time with Carlos.

"Hello?" It wasn't Conlin's voice.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I think I might have dialed the wrong number. I'm looking for Colin." Charles was confused because he had gotten Colin's number from his contacts list.

"Oh honey! You didn't dial wrong, he just asked me to answer his phone."

"Carlos?"

"Yes, sweetie. How does it feel to be married to the lovely Jane? I swear, if it wasn't for Colin, I would go straight for her and Lizzy. I am mad at Lizzy right now, so Jane would win."

"Why are you-" Charles was interrupted by Colin taking the phone from Carlos. It sounded like someone had covered the phone with their hand, but Charles could hear muffled voices.

"Hey Char!" Colin had given Charles this nick name because he always found Charles to be a prince charming type.

"Hey Colin."

"What can I do for you?" Colin was shushing Carlos.

"Well, I have been trying to get in touch with Caroline. I know she is still here, but she wont answer my phone calls."

"Oh, yeah. She has been busy." Colin was quite for a minute "I will give you my room key, we were bunking together and I am staying with Carlos till I leave tomorrow so I don't really need it. How about we meet for lunch?"

"Alright." Charles felt like Colin was hiding something, several somethings.

"Why did you stop me?" Carlos pouted.

"Because, Elizabeth told you that in confidence. You shouldn't have even told me." Colin said once his phone call with Charles ended.

"Well, someone needs to get it back to William." Carlos continued to pout.

"I am going to meet him for lunch, you can come if you promise not to say anything."

"They need to know!" Carlos had already decided that he wouldn't say anything, but he didn't think that Elizabeth was right.

"She is your best friend and she came to you and you promised. I don't blame you for how you feel, but you can't go back on what you promised." Colin said exasperated.

"I know. I wont bring it up again, except to you." Carlos promised.

Once Charles had the room key in his hand, he went straight for the hotel. He tried his sister one more time and once again was sent to her voicemail.

"Damn it, Caroline!" He said and tossed his phone to the passenger seat. He decided that it was best to just show up there. If she wouldn't answer his phone calls, she was going to talk to him face to face.

After finding the room, he hesitated to enter. It didn't feel right, just walking into her room, then he heard a scream. It wasn't very loud, but he knew it was his sister's. He didn't care anymore and just entered the room.

He regretted walking in the moment he laid his eyes on his sister. She was naked, straddling George.

"Caroline Bingley!" Charles yelled as he slammed the door behind him and turned around, refusing to leave the room.

"Charles!" Caroline was off George so fast, it almost hurt him.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing? He is G's ex! I can't believe it's true!" Caroline had slipped her robe on and turned her brother around while George wrapped the blanket around himself and muttered something about taking a shower.

"I know who he is, Charles. I just couldn't help myself. He was so broken up over G and that skank Elizabeth."

"He fucking beat her! The police are looking for him!" Charles was whispering but yelling all at the same time. He didn't want George to hear him.

"No, she hit him." Caroline wasn't going to let that bitch get her way.

"The police have pictures of her face from the wedding!" Charles watched as his sister's face went from worry, shock, concern, pride, all sorts of different emotions at once.

"Well, I think I will be leaving now." George said as he tried to slip his way past the siblings.

"Oh no you don't!" Charles reached for George who managed to connect his elbow to Charles' face.

"You fucking prick!" Charles said as he grabbed his nose to try and stop it from bleeding.

"Charles!" Caroline regretted ever getting involved with George. Charles was the one relationship she never wanted to ruin, that was the only reason why she stopped trying to separate him and Jane.

"I'm the prick? You are the one who walked in on me fucking your sister. Probably best anyways, she was starting to become boring." George jumped back and ran out the door as Charles and Caroline both tried to grab at him.

Caroline was upset over her brother and offended that he called her boring. He had hurt her brother, she hurt her brother.

"Charles, I am so sorry! If I had known, I wouldn't have..." Caroline trailed off once she saw the look on her brother's face. His hand was still covering his nose which was still dripping blood, but his eyes said disappointment, hurt and anger.

"Let me get you a towel." Caroline moved fast before he could leave.

"Why did you do it?" He asked once he was confident that blood wouldn't fall into his mouth.

"I was already losing you to a Bennett, I didn't want to lose anyone else. I always thought that I was going to end up with William." Caroline said after a while.

"So you ruined everything? He beat her when she told him she was pregnant. He didn't get her in any area of concern, obviously."

"I didn't know." Caroline whispered in shame.

"You were _fucking _him while he was with Georgiana? Your friend?" Charles was fighting back tears. He couldn't figure out what had caused her to be like this.

"Yes." She was barely able to find her voice to answer.

"Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Charles had never felt like a father to his sister before.

"I am just so sorry." She started to cry.

"I know Caroline. I believe, but you have to make it all right."

"How?"

"I don't know." Charles couldn't stay any longer, he got up and left without saying another word.

Caroline watched him leave, her eyes wide and filled with tears.


	26. Chapter 25

**A/N: Alright guys, one more after this. I am kind of sad to end it. On a totally different note, if anyone wants to be a beta for my next story please let me know! I am already starting to plan it. **

_ Darcy, _

_ Hi! It's Eliza and Ezra. We don't know if you have been talking to mama or not but we are loving our new home! There are lots of parks and stuff. Mama seems to be happy, but we t hink that she really misses you. Auntie Jane keeps calling to try and get us to go home. Mama did tell you that we moved right? Visit soon! _

_ E & E _

William read the e-mail over and over again. It had come from Elizabeth's e-mail, but it wasn't from her. Ezra and Eliza contacted him, how they got into her e-mail, he didn't know. He hadn't heard from them in a month, and not for lack of trying.

He couldn't be reading it right. It didn't add up, why did she leave? George was behind bars thanks to his private investigator and his sister wasn't mad anymore. Why did she move? Why didn't anyone tell him?

He thought for a while about it and then remembered Carlos and Colin visiting him last week. Carlos had tried to tell him something, he wanted to tell him something, but Colin wouldn't let him. They must have known. Did she make them promise not to tell him? Why would she do that?

"What's wrong big brother?" Georgiana when she saw how he was looking at his phone.

"Elizabeth moved." He hadn't meant to say it but he couldn't think from the shock.

"Oh." Georgiana felt bad for her brother. She felt slightly responsible for this. She got up and left her brother to his thoughts so she could pack. She wasn't going to watch her brother hurt like this.

"Are you sure you don't want to come back? You can take over our lease and we will pay your cancellation fee on the new place." Jane didn't plan on telling her sister that as soon as she was in England she was going to tell William everything.

"I am sure. The kids would fight all the time if they had to share a room." Elizabeth smiled as they taped the last box. Most of Jane's things were being donated, but pictures, clothes and other things were being shipped to her new home. 

"Yeah, I guess you are right. It is a surprising that your place rented out so fast. I haven't seen anyone yet, but management said that a young woman signed the lease a week after you left." Jane said as they set the box outside for the second hand store workers to take with them.

"It is a good place to live." Elizabeth sighed as she looked at the door to her old place.

"Yeah. I am going to miss this place." Jane smiled at looked at her own door. Tomorrow she would be on a plane to England. "Listen, Charles and I got you an early birthday present. Don't open it till your birthday, okay?" Jane said fighting back tears. It was going to be hard to leave her sister. It was hard to leave her whole family behind, but Elizabeth and the kids were the hardest. They were best friends and she looked at Eliza and Ezra as her own children, she had a huge part in raising them.

"You do realize that I will probably open this as soon as I get home, right?" Elizabeth teased as she fought back her own tears. Everyone had already said their goodbyes yesterday at a family dinner where their mother was in hysterics, both happy and sad, and their father forced himself not to tear up. The kids were spending the day there so that Elizabeth could help Jane finish the packing.

"I know." Jane couldn't hold it in any longer, the tears burst from her eyes, causing Elizabeth's to do that same. The sisters who were so different in personality and looks, held each other and seemed as one. They were both apart of one another because they were sister by not only birth, but soul as well. They were connected in so many ways that even though they were separating, they knew they were still always going to be together.

"I love you!" Elizabeth said sniffing.

"I love you, too." Jane said as she released the hug and wiped her eyes. "Lizzy, promise me that you will talk to William soon, okay?"

"Alright, I promise." Elizabeth nodded her head and wondered if it was a promise she could keep.

The sisters parted, one heading to her new home in a new town, and the other heading to a hotel to spend her last night in her home country before she headed to her new home in a different country.

"Lizzy?" a young woman said in Elizabeth's door way.

"Georgiana?" Elizabeth said in shock. "What are you doing here? Is Darcy here?"

"No, he doesn't know I am here. I took a flight this morning after he received an e-mail saying that you have moved."

"An e-mail? From who?" Elizabeth was baffled, who sent him an e-mail?

"Us." Ezra spoke up. "We thought he knew."

"Yeah, we have enjoyed it here so much and we thought he was going to be coming with us." Eliza followed. The twins had no idea that Darcy had no clue about their moving.

"Oh." Elizabeth didn't know how to react. She knew deep down that this would hurt the twins, but she didn't know what to do at the time. There was no sign of George until someone dropped an anonymous tip to some private investigator, and she didn't want to risk him knowing where she was.

"Can I come in?" Georgiana asked.

"Oh, yeah." the family stepped inside.

"How did you find me?" Elizabeth asked after offering her something to eat or drink.

"I did a postal search. It isn't that hard to find someone."

"Oh." Elizabeth set a glass of water in front of her guest.

"About the wedding, I wanted you to know that I am sorry for the things I said." G rushed the words out of her mouth.

"What? Oh, G! Its okay! I am so sorry that it all happened!" Elizabeth said getting teary eyed again.

"I shouldn't have reacted that way. I should have apologized after I saw what George did to your face!" Georgiana was crying from the guilt of not saying anything sooner.

"George? My dad?" Eliza asked from the table where she and Ezra were having some cookies with milk.

"I thought you tripped and hit your face on the door?" Ezra questioned.

"Oh no! I didn't think... I am so sorry! I should have... Crap!" Georgiana hadn't been thinking about keeping the truth from the kids. She had even heard Elizabeth telling her children the pretend story.

"Its okay, you didn't know." Elizabeth thought for a moment. "When did you see my face?"

"The morning after the wedding, I had stepped outside after finding out that William was hiring a P.I for you. I saw you open your door for the kids and your sister. I heard you tell them about tripping and I just didn't think about it just now. I am so sorry! I shouldn't have been listening to your conversation that day either!"

Elizabeth wasn't mad. She couldn't be. Eliza and Ezra would have found out eventually, she just hated that they always found out from someone who wasn't her.

"You saw George?" Ezra asked.

"Yes. He was there, as someone's date." Elizabeth put her hand on G's shoulder before speaking the next part. "I believe he was one of the waitresses boyfriend who crashed the wedding."

Georgiana smiled. Elizabeth didn't hold it against her and she knew it because Elizabeth smiled back at her in a way that her brother would. Elizabeth was a caring person and Georgiana knew she could depend on her.

"How did they crash the wedding?" Eliza asked, not wanting to think about her father.

"That is something that you say when someone who isn't invited to something shows up anyways." Elizabeth said turning from Georgiana.

"Oh. Ezra, want to go play a video game?" Eliza didn't want to hear the rest of the conversation. She didn't want to think about what an awful person their dad was.

"Yeah." Ezra wanted to know more, but knew his sister needed him more.

"Darcy hired the private investigator?" Elizabeth said once the kids were in Ezra's room.

"Yeah, he has been checking in every day to make sure the guy has stayed on the case. He paid the guy a lot of money to make sure he didn't pick up any more cases."

Elizabeth was shocked. She had been so cold to him and yet he kept doing amazing things for her and her children and what did she do? She left, without any word.

"He is why I am here." Georgiana said as she cleaned her face up and straightened her posture. "My brother is really hurt about you leaving the way you did. He wont admit it, but I know him and I was there when he read the e-mail." It was at that moment when Georgiana's phone rang.

"Crap!" It was the very person they were talking about. "William! Hey! I am so sorry that I just left like that! No, I know. Will! No, I can't tell you that. You don't understand. I will be home tomorrow, don't worry. Yes I have enough money and a place to stay. No I am not running away! I just needed to take care of something over here. I can't tell you where over here is. What? You can't take a trip right now! Why? Because I don't want to be alone when I come home. Yeah? Okay. I will see you tomorrow night." Georgiana let out a sigh.

"Why didn't you tell him where you are?"

"He wouldn't like that I came here to tell you all of this. He doesn't know what to do about it. He hasn't ever felt like this before. He wants to be with you, he wants to help you raise your children. He is so in love with you! He is in love with them!" There will silent cheers coming for the bedroom where the kids were supposed to playing a video game.

Elizabeth didn't know what to say, what to do. She was already regretting everything she had done since the wedding, how could she make it right?

"I heard your birthday was coming up and I thought that you might enjoy a trip to England. If you are feeling up to it that is.." Georgiana was afraid that she had jumped ahead of herself, Elizabeth hadn't given any sort of response that indicated she wanted to be with William.

"Birthday? Oh!" Elizabeth jumped up and pulled the envelope that Jane gave her out of her purse. It was three tickets to England. They were to leave on her birthday. "I am going next week." Elizabeth said breathless and thankful that she and kids had passports.

"Really? That is convenient."

"No, its Jane." Elizabeth smiled.

"Well then, I will see you next week."

"Okay." It was all Elizabeth could get out. With all the information from Darcy's sister and the tickets from her own sister, she was far too happy and hopeful.

"Guys! We are going to see Darcy!" Elizabeth yelled at her kids who came running to give her a big hug. They were mad at her at first for lying to them, but this made up for all that.

"Where did you go?" William asked his sister as she came off the plane.

"I had to see a friend."

"You couldn't just call them on the phone? Or used Skype or something?"

"No. I had to see them face to face. Charles and Jane, are they here?"

"Yeah, their plane landed a few hours before yours."

"Good, tomorrow I would like to see them. I have to talk to them about something." Georgiana couldn't wait for next week.


	27. Chapter 26

**A/N: Sorry this chapter has taken so long guys. I have had a really hard time writing it. I had a moment where I just wanted to write that they found each other and lived happily ever after and blah blah blah. I am so glad that I was able to share this story with you guys and I hope that you will join me for my next one, which will be about Mary Bennett. **

Jane sat quietly and listened to Georgianna's account of her trip to see Elizabeth. Jane was very happy to hear that her sister was going to be using the plane tickets and she couldn't wait to talk to her about it.

"So, I was thinking that we need to really try and get them together." Georgianna said.

"I agree!" Charles chimed in. He was tired of seeing his friend depressed like this.

"I think that Lizzy will make sure that she sees him since she is coming." Jane was confused as to why they needed to push anything. Lizzy was coming because she wanted to be with William, not for any other reason.

"What if Will doesn't want to see her?" G asked worried that the newly weds wouldn't join in on her plan.

"I don't think he will deny seeing her. He loves her, right?" Jane asked.

"Yes, but he is hurt and I don't know how he is handling it. We need to set them up."

Jane finally agreed. It would be fun to get them back together and Charles was very excited by the idea of fixing something that his sister had helped to break. Jane couldn't deny him that.

"Lizzy!" Jane nearly knocked over her younger sister when she saw her in the airport.

"Jane!" It hadn't been that long since they saw each other, but it had probably been the longest they had been apart.

"Happy birthday!" Jane said as she released her sister. "I have missed you so much! Where are my niece and nephew?"

"Here we are!" they said as they tugged on their aunt. She had ran past them to tackle their mother, and if they weren't so excited about seeing Darcy they would have been upset.

"Come here and give me a hug!" Jane knelt down and pulled the children into a hug so tight they found it hard to breath.

"Jane, sweetie, I think they are starting to turn blue." Elizabeth said as she awkwardly tried to separate her sister from her children.

"Oh, right! Sorry." Jane cleared her throat as she stood. "Well, why don't we go back to my place and get settled in before discussing our plans."

Elizabeth nodded in agreement and followed her sister to the parking lot.

William hadn't slept much since the e-mail he received from the twins. Every time he would close his eyes, her face would appear. She always looked the same, beautiful and smiling at him. Then he would see the children, they would be playing some game with him, then it would all disappear. There would be nothing, just the dark. He was left alone, in the dark. She had told him nothing.

Today, he had tried to busy himself with paper work. He read over every document that came his way until he started to doze off.

_"Darcy!" Eliza and Ezra came running through his office door. He felt them run into him before he heard them. _

_ "Eliza? Ezra? What are you guys doing here?" He was baffled. He was excited to see them, but was very confused. How did they get here? Where was their mom? _

_ "We came to see you, duh!" Ezra said as he let go of William. _

_ "It is time for lunch, isn't it?" Eliza asked once she let go. _

_ "Well, I don't normally take a lunch, but since you guys came all this way just to see me..." He didn't finish his thought because the look on their faces confused him. _

_ "We have lunch with you every day, don't you remember?" Eliza asked, a little nervous. This caused William to pause before responding. _

_ "Where is your mom?" _

_ "I am right here. I made your favorite." Elizabeth walked into the office and towards him. She looked amazing. "Come on out of your stuffy office and get to the kitchen before your food gets cold." She said as he stood and grabbed on to her hand. _

_ "What?" William looked around his office and realized that he wasn't in the corporate office, but the one in the house he had bought for them to share. He knew he was dreaming, but it was a wonderful dream and he didn't want to wake up from it. _

_ "Mr. Darcy, Mr. Bingley is here." Ezra's mouth moved to the words, but it wasn't his voice, it was an older female voice. _

_ "What?" He asked again. _

_ "William, wake up." this time it was Eliza whose mouth moved but it wasn't her voice. The voice that came from her was Charles' voice. _

"William, you need to wake up." Charles shook his friend's shoulder.

"Damn you, Charles." William muttered as he lifted his head from his desk.

"Have a good dream?" Charles smirked.

William just shot him a warning look before turning the conversation over to whatever reason Charles had come in to see him for.

"What do you need, Charles?" He asked.

"Well, you see, I left some papers at my house and I can't go back and get them because I am meeting Jane for lunch and I am already late and if I make he wait any longer she will be very upset with me. We are having a very special lunch today, you see we had some guests fly in yesterday and I didn't get to see them because they were already asleep when I got home last night and so she is bringing them to lunch with her and I need those papers for my meeting after lunch." Charles spoke fast and without taking a breath. William had a hard time focusing on what his friend would say when he would go on in such a way.

"Why are you telling me this? Send your secretary." William really didn't want to see any thing related to the Bennett name right now. He missed Elizabeth and the kids very much and he couldn't do anything to get her back, she made that clear by moving and not telling him.

"Well, you see, I have already sent her on her lunch and I don't want to ask her to swing by my house when she has to be back in 30 minutes to start setting up for the meeting. On top of all that, you need to get out of the office." Charles didn't breathe till after his friend let out a defeated sigh.

"Fine. Where are the papers, in your home office?" William stood and pulled his keys out of a desk drawer.

"I think so, if you don't see them there, call me because they might be by the pool or in the kitchen." Charles was growing excited. William just rolled his eyes and left his office.

"Are we going to see Darcy?" Eliza asked as her aunt drove her and her brother away from the house that still contained their mother.

"Maybe, that all depends on how lunch goes." Jane replied.

"What do you mean? Why can't we see him? Mama said that we were coming here to see him." Ezra spoke up.

"Did she now? Well then, maybe we will go see him after lunch." Jane said.

The twins just smiled, they were excited about having lunch with their uncle, but they were even more excited about the idea of seeing Darcy.

"Why didn't mama come with us?" Ezra asked.

"Well," Jane thought for a moment, should she tell them the truth or only half of it? "you guys are here for her birthday so we are letting her have a day to herself." She paused and then continued "Also, your uncle and I are trying to get her and William, I mean Darcy, back together so we have set them up to run into each other there." The twins were very excited about this. They couldn't wait for their mom and Darcy to be together again.

Elizabeth explored the house after the kids and her sister left. She didn't know if she wanted to explore that small library, or go swimming. Elizabeth felt a little envious of her sister, she had everything in her home, a maid service, 2 private offices, 3 guest rooms, a large pool, the library that Jane had insisted was really very small, a cook who used a kitchen that looked as if it belonged in a small restaurant, and a steam room next to the small gym.

Finally, she decided to grab a book and go by the pool. She grabbed her phone and hooked it up to the outdoor speakers, which, were also inside the pool. Elizabeth discovered that by a happy accident. She dived in the deep end and heard the lyrics of her favorite song loud and clear. It was truly amazing.

Elizabeth was so intrigued by it all that she didn't hear the sliding glass door open. She had just emerged from the pool to find Darcy staring at her.

"Elizabeth-" He whispered.

"Darcy!" She didn't know if she should smile or cry. Why had she ended it with him? It seemed so ridiculous and stupid now.

"I... I am sorry..." He turned and started to walk out. Elizabeth ran after him forgetting her towel and the fact that she was dripping with pool water.

"Darcy, please wait!" Hear voice didn't reach him till he was already in the drive way. He stopped but didn't turn around. He was furious and confused. Charles knew she was here. He sent him here on purpose. There wasn't any papers, but for some reason he didn't really care, she was here. That meant everything. Maybe they could fix things. No, she made it very clear that she was through with him, but she called him Darcy. Last time she called him William. This meant something, right? He wasn't ready to turn around. He couldn't let her see the thoughts on his face, he didn't want her to think he still felt for her, especially if she really was done with him.

"I am so sorry, I am afraid I was tricked into coming here. I shouldn't have intruded." He decided it was best leave. He needed to clear his mind.

"Wait! Please don't-" Elizabeth slipped on the tile steps outside the front door and landed on her butt. "Ow. Fuck!" She went to stand when she felt a firm hand grab her elbow and pull her up.

"I think I am walk, Darcy." She said hiding her smile. She still felt a spark when he touched her. Did he feel to? There was no way he didn't. He didn't look at her or respond though, which made her regret her smile.

He led her to the kitchen and looked down at her leg, she had cut her thigh, right under her butt. Damn her. She had to be in that black bikini and she had to have that fantastic ass that now she had almost blemished by chasing after him. It wouldn't have matter if she had cut it, it would still be perfect, because it was hers and everything about her was perfect. Damn her.

"Damn it, I dripped blood all over the carpet!" She looked at the trail of blood droplets that stuck out on the white carpet.

"I told Charles white carpet was a fucking dumb idea." William finally decided to respond as he wet a paper towel and pressed it on the cut.

"I am sorry I lied. I am sorry that you found out from an e-mail from my kids. I am sorry I tried to end things with you. I should never have done that. I... Darcy, I ..." Elizabeth had turned to face him and looked in his eyes, for a moment she thought she saw some emotion of happiness, but it was gone and she couldn't finish her thought.

"I need to clean the cut." He turned her back around and continued to clean it with a huge smile on his face, but at the same time, he wasn't sure how to feel. He wanted to be with her, but would something like this happen again? George was behind bars and William made sure that he would stay away for a very long time, so George wouldn't be a problem again. Moving across the world could be, but he would move for her. If they got back together, would it be bad? Would it be good? Was it worth the risk.

"Darcy? Why is your head on my butt?" Elizabeth asked as she hid a giggle.

"I, uh...um..." He had rested his head on her while he thought. He didn't know what to say for himself. He didn't have enough time to compose himself either because Elizabeth had knelt down with him and kissed him.

"I love you, Darcy. I was an idiot for even thinking that George could take the kids from me. I should have known that you would never have allowed that. You mean so much to them, to me." Elizabeth begged him with her eyes. He didn't respond. He didn't know what to say. He looked at her in shock.

_I love you, too! _His mind yelled it out, but his mouth wouldn't open. Why couldn't he open his mouth? He didn't want to lose her. He needed her. He wanted her. He wanted to be hers, he wanted to help her with Eliza and Ezra.

"Darcy, I am here when you are ready." Elizabeth stood up, grabbed a dry paper towel, and walked up stairs to her room.

_What the fuck is wrong with you? _He thought to himself as he sat on the floor of the kitchen. Should he leave? Should he go up after her? _You would be stupid not to run up those stairs and not only tell her, but show her how much you love her, you dumb fuck! _He couldn't help but argue with himself. He knew he should go up to her, but he wasn't sure he was ready. She said she was going to be here when he was ready, but she couldn't possibly mean that, she had a job back in the states. He needed to go up there know. They couldn't work on their problems later.

"Elizabeth?" He called out once he was on the next floor.

"Darcy?" Elizabeth came out of a room wearing shorts and a bra. He had caught her in the middle of changing.

"Fuck! I am so sorry!" He said, but didn't turn away.

Elizabeth stood in the hallway looking at him. She was a little unsure of how to react to how he was looking at her, she felt ridiculous. She was barely clothed, and was holding a band-aid and antibiotic for the cut she couldn't see.

Finally, he did something. He slowly made his way closer to her till they were almost touching noses.

"I love you, too." He finally said before he kissed her.

Neither of them noticed the tiny audience of two standing behind them. The children weren't discovered till Jane called out for them.

"Oh my god!" Elizabeth turned red and ran for her room to find a shirt.

"Darcy!" The children tackled him and caused him to fall to the ground. He didn't care, it was great to see them again.

Two Years Later

"Guess what guys!" Elizabeth said through the computer screen.

"You did it?!" Jane said excitedly.

"Yes! The children are officially Eliza and Ezra Darcy! Now, they will share the same last name as their little brother or sister." Elizabeth said slyly. She and William had found out three weeks ago that they were expecting, they didn't want to tell anyone till after the adoption process was over.

"Oh my god! Lizzy! This is great news! How do Eliza and Ezra feel about it? I know Micheal will be excited to hear that he is no longer going to be the youngest in our family." Jane and Charles' son had turned one a month ago.

"They are very excited. They are arguing over the gender. Did I tell you that G is coming next week with her new boyfriend?"

"No! Is my dear brother in an uproar? Have you told mom?"

"Yes, you would think that it was Eliza bringing a boy home! No. I am dreading that."

"Elizabeth!" their mothers' voice came from Jane's side of the video call.

"I told you she was coming, right?" Jane winced.

"Nope. I am going to let you go. We are getting ready to celebrate the good news." Elizabeth and Jane said their goodbyes.

"Are you happy, love?" William asked his wife of one year.

"Very. We are all officially a family." She smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"We have been a family, now, we all just share the same name." He kissed her and looked at the twins, who had fallen asleep in their parents' bed.

"Should we move them?" Elizabeth asked.

"No, they almost never get along now, why don't we enjoy the serenity of them being in the same room together." He smiled and pulled out his phone and took a picture of his children. They were now, legally his.

"So, we should go to the guest room then. I really do feel like celerbrating." Elizabeth said as she started to nibble his neck.

"Well, then." He picked her up "To the guest room we go!"

**A/N: Sorry, it took even longer than I thought to get this last chapter out. It started out as being really hard to write because I didn't know how to start it, then I had a small family emergency and I have been spending most of my time with that family member. They are fine but they just need someone to help take care of them for right now and since I stay home with my kids, it is easiest for me to take care of her. I want to thank ImprovementByExstensiveReading, Kat Liu, the Guest(s) that pointed out my errors, and all of you for reading and helping me continue my story. I hope that you will join me for my next story. **


End file.
